Happiness in trouble
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: READ IMPORTANT NOTE TO LAST CHAPTER! The teens of Berk are living their life without big problems. But two of them are hiding something really important from everyone, even from their families. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This time I'll update this story without any problem! I hope ... Anyway, I would thank HIDEOUSZIPPLEBACK fot the advices and the riwiews. Thanks a lot, I hope to read soon "Flight"'s next chapter! I'll try to update this story in short times, but due school it could be difficult. Well, study it's the most important thing for me now. Like for every teenager.**

**So, enjoy this beautiful story about two of my favourite HTTYD characters!**

HIDING THE HAPPINESS OF YOUR LIFE

Chapter 1

Snotlout walked in the woods, with a waiting look. Normally he'd stay there huffing in boredom and mumbling something bad. Instead, he was standing there, between the trees, with the hands in his pants' pockets and a smile on his face. He moved slowly towards a tree, and then returned to his place.

Suddenly he heard steps, and turned to his right. He stared at two oaks, and then, behind them appeared a person. The boy's eyes widened, and on his face appeared a smile. A big smile.

In front of him there was, walking slowly and gracefully, with a great and sweet smile that was revealing her teeth, and with sweet blue eyes , Ruffnut Thorston. Yes, Ruffnut. The dumb sister of Tuffnut, the hateful girl of Berk, the mutton - head. But for him, she was the cutest and sweetest girl of ever. Even better than Astrid. She was the girl of his heart.

Ruffnut arrived near him, still smiling, and looked at his blue eyes. In front of her there was Snotlout Jorgenson, the most arrogant, the stupidest, the worst boy of all Berk. But for her, he was the cutest and bravest boy of ever. Even better than Hiccup. He was the boy of her heart.

The two stared at each other sweetly. He was trying to hold the breath, to not pant in front of her beauty. She was trying to control her heart, that was beating too fast.

He looked at her like he was admiring the most beautiful girl of ever. Ruff did the same with him.

Finally, she spoke to him:-"Hi, Snotlout."

"Hi ... Hi Ruffnut.", he said, blushing a bit.

She smiled more. He tried to contain the anxiety. Then, the two approached more each other and kissed deeply. Now both of them were at the top of happiness. They were enjoying one of the happiest moments in their life. He was kissing her lips like she was the most relaxing place of ever , and she was kissing his lips like he was the softest person of ever.

Finally they broke that so magic kiss, and he looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, Snotlout. You're wonderful!"

"Ruff ... you're so wonderful ... I can't say anything to ... I think you're the greatest of all the girls."

She gasped in happiness. Then smiled again and touched his cheek. He gasped as he was feeling cold on all her face.

She stroked lovely that cheek, and then approached her face to his, and said:-"We better go now ... baby."

He smiled more, and then took gently her hand. Then the two walked lovely towards the village.

* * *

The teens were finishing the lesson in the Academy. Hiccup finished to explain why Typhoomerangs ate eel without getting ill, and then said:-"Ok, gang. The lesson is finished. Thank to all of you for listening me."

Then proposed to go to the Great Hall to have dinner there.

The others nodded, and then the thin boy walked towards the exit, with Astrid near him. The others started to follow him.

That evening, the teens were peacefully eating and talking at their usual table. They were laughing at what happened that morning, when Tuffnut and Ruffnut had fallen in the bushes of brambles due their typical arguing. After Tuff snorted angrily, Ruff touched with her foot Snotlout's. The boy looked at her surprised, and then smiled, without the others saw anything.

Then Hiccup stood up and said goodnight to everyone. The others stood up too and walked away from the Hall. "Ehy, Snotlout, don't you come with us?" The bully looked at him and said:-"No. I want to stay here for a while."

The others nodded, and walked away.

Then the boy rested the head on his arms, and sighed.

After some minutes, the Hall started to be empty of everyone. The Jorgenson boy felt something on his shoulder, and turned to see who was ... "Ruff!", said him happily.

"Can we pass sometime together?"

He smiled, and nodded.

But then looked around him, and said:-"Wait ... babe, let's control if anyone is here!"

The girl looked at him and then nodded. So the two started to control if anyone was there with them in the Hall. After they searched for all the Hall, they met each other at one of the tables, and then looked at each other with sweet eyes. The braided girl was so happy, and the boy with dark hair too. She grabbed his cheeks, and then kissed deeply his lips. He hugged her in joy.

After some minutes of kissing, she sat on the table and leaned over it, sighing happily.

"Finally alone. Finally!"

Snot smiled happily, and sat on the bench of the table, admiring her. "I couldn't say anything better than this."

She turned the head to him, and smiled. He smiled in return, and leaned his lips on hers.

"You're really gorgeous! As the better of my swords!"

She stroked his cheek, and he sighed in happiness. "I shouldn't be here with her. I couldn't have a girl like her. She's so kind, and sweet ... and fierce and strong! A real Viking! But I ... I'm not the boy who'd deserve a girl like her. I'm not like Hiccup. I'm nothing. Why is she here with me?"

Then looked sweetly at Ruff, who kept to stroke his cheek. He smiled, and then put his hand on her hand, stroking it softly. Then climbed on the table and leaned near his beautiful girlfriend, embracing her.

Yes ... Ruffnut was his GIRLFRIEND! He had a girlfriend. He, the most hateful boy of Berk, had a girlfriend who loved him deeply. The two kept to look at each other with dreamy eyes, and then climbed off the table, an exited from the Hall embraced to each other.

"I love you, Snotty.", said her.

He looked at her sweetly, and stroked with his forehead hers.

**Liked it? I hope yes! Thanks again, and please review. Advices about plot and language are really accepted! ****Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here Chapter 2! I hope you'll enjoy this more than the first! I love those two teens together! I'm planning a lot of stories about Httyd! With some OC! But for now, keep to read and review this story, please! I'd love it! Thank to everyone, you're great. (especially HideousZippleback!)**

Chapter 2

The next day, the two lovers were in the Academy. The lesson was finished, but they didn't exit from the Academy.

Instead, they had the task to wash up Meatlug, Fishlegs' Gronckle.

Snotlout was doing this washing with a wet mop half of the Gronckle, from the tail to the chest, while Ruffnut was doing it from the head to the chest. Once they finished soaping the dragon, that seemed like more the treatment, they started to wash it.

While the boy was doing this, he turned to watch his girlfriend; a grin crossed his face, and the boy took a wet sponge and threw it on her face. She found her face wet, and turned with a surprised face to her boyfriend, who laughed at her (not in the same way he laughed when he did his pranks).

"You'll pay for!", and after a few seconds, also the boy found his face all wet. He shook the head and looked surprised at his laughing girlfriend.

Meatlug looked at them and growled happily, as she was laughing too.

Snotlout grabbed his mope, and pointed it at Ruffnut. "Don't try to do it anymore, girl!"

She stopped to laugh and looked at him. When she saw him with a less serious look an the mop pointed at her, she lowered the head and looked sad. The boy noticed it and felt guilty for her.

"No, no, babe ... I'm not angry, really! I was just ..."

But then she revealed an evil smirk and hit his face with her mop. "I know, silly boy!"

He looked in shock, but then laughed and the two started to fight with the mopes, running around Meatlug, that looked happy and amused.

At least, they sat against her, and laughed softly. "You're incredible, babe!", said him to her. She laughed again, and then put an arm around his shoulder. He smiled sweetly, and looked at her in the same way he looked at the most beautiful things in his life. "Wait. I AM LOOKING ONE ... No, the MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN MY LIFE! Ruffnut ..."

She noticed he was thinking something really beautiful and was looking at her more sweetly, and then smiled revealing her teeth. Then started to stroke his cheek sweetly.

Suddenly they heard the cage of the Academy opening, and then the voice of Meatlug's master.

"Meatlug! It's me! I'm here, girl!"

Fishlegs made his way towards the dragon, while Snotlout whispered to her:-" Please, Meatlug, stay here, don't reveal us! Please!"

The Gronckle looked at him, and then at Fishlegs, who started to scratch her chin. "Are you ok girl, ah? You're a charm! You seem the most beautiful flower in all Berk! I admit, these two made a great work. To be Snotlout and Ruffnut."

The said teens approached more each other hiding from the husky boy, who kept to scratch Meatlug:-"I think I'll thank them later. Even they will snort or laugh at me! Oh, well ... Do you want to come with me at home? Ah, you want? Good princess, my beautiful princess, my lovely Meatlug!"

The Gronckle roared happily, and moved with him away. When they exited from the Academy, the two hidden lovers stood up and looked at the rider and his dragon.

"_You seem the most beautiful flower in all Berk!_ I don't know how criticize this thing!", said the muscular boy.

"Yeah. Very cheesy!"

"And besides, he can't distinguish anything, with all his knowledge of the world! The most beautiful flower in all Berk is here, near me!"

She turned to him, who looked at her with his smile. A bigger smile appeared on her face, and she hugged his neck and looked at him sweetly too.

Then he grabbed her hand and walked out with her.

That afternoon, the teens were exiting from the Arena. While they were walking towards the plaza, Fishlegs approached Snotlout and said:-"Oh, Snotlout. Thanks for cleaning Meatlug. You and Ruff did a great work." The Gronckle roared happily in agreement. The muscular boy looked at him, and then said, with a smile:-" Oh. Don't mention it, it was a pleasure."

Fish nodded, but then stopped to walk and looked surprised at his friend. Did Snotlout answered to him gently with a smile? He seemed sincere. Also Hiccup and Astrid looked at him surprised. "Wow. Maybe he's pretending.", said the blonde girl.

The teens were still eating in the Hall, talking about the day events. After they finished, they all exited from the Hall and walked away. While Fish walked home, Hiccup and Astrid went to his home to stay together. Tuffnut instead walked towards his home with Barf and Belch. He didn't take care about his sister coming with him, and so he didn't see the girl walking with Snotlout towards his home.

A quarter of an hour later, the two were in his room, hugged to each other, kissing lovely.

The muscular boy was gently stroking her back, while she was doing the same with his. When they broke the kiss, he said:-"Are you enjoying this, my lovely girl?"  
She smiled and kissed quickly his lips:-"Yes, of course. You're a good kisser."

"Just good?"

"Ok ... you're an Excellent kisser!"

He chuckled a less, and stroked softly her cheek. Then he walked towards his bed and sat on it. "I'm really tired. This week was really hard. Even for one like me.", said stretching his arms.

"Yes. I know. Hiccup and Stoick were really kind to give us the free day, tomorrow."

He nodded, and then his girlfriend reached him sitting near him with her arm around his shoulders.

"You're really sweet, babe. And it doesn't disgust me.", said the boy.

She smiled, and leaned her lips on his, kissing him deeply. He kissed her in return, and then they looked at each other sleepily. "I love you [[YAWN]] Ruff ..."

"I love [[Yawn]] you [[Yawn]] Snotty …"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. I would thank again HideousZippleback for the help and the sincere review. I enjoyed all a lot! Thanks!**

**In this chapter, there will be some romance again, but now the two lovers will show why they're hiding everything. I know probably it won't be really surprising, but I think that from someone like Snot and Ruff this could be unexpected. So, stop with that, and enjoy the third chapter of this sweet story!**

Chapter 3

The next morning, a little sunshine entered in the room of Snotlout, making the boy's eyes open. He yawned and blinked the eyes lazily. Then looked to his right, and his eyes widened. Hugged to his chest, snoring softly, there was Ruffnut. He stared at her in shock. "Ruff ..."

She stroked her face on his chest, and kept to sleep.

He stared again at her, but then smiled.

Suddenly, she woke up blinking the eyes, and then looked at him. Also her eyes widened.

"Good morning, beauty."

She stared at him, and then repeated his words in disbelief.

"Oh dear. We fell asleep together!", she exclaimed with a very shocked tone.

He nodded, and then she let his chest and put her hand on her forehead, with a worried look.

"Maybe yesterday night we were too tired. And then ..."

She nodded slowly and said:-" Well ... luckily nothing happened. But ... what if someone saw us?! Like your parents!"

He gulped, but strained the ear towards the wall. Then he heard a big snoring from the other room.

"No! I don't think they discovered something. They're asleep like stones!"

She nodded a less relived, and then leaned again her head on his chest and said:-" Luckily. So ... we can stay more here together! Since everyone should be asleep right now. And my family ... especially my family."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Yes. We should. Rest tight, my love."

She looked at him and smiled.

"But ... did you sleep well last night, babe?", asked him.

She nodded:-"Yes. Like a stone."

"Sure? Because normally I snore like dad. Well, not totally like him, but very hard. That's strange."

She looked at him, and then grabbed his cheek with an hand.

"Maybe you were more tired."

"Normally people snore more when is more tired."

She blinked the eyes and then said:-"Oh, you're right. Definitely."

Then looked again at him, and he leaned towards her kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. You can do mistakes."

"Yes. But I hope to not doing that anymore. I'm not the same Ruffnut, right?"

He smiled at her. "Right. And I'm not the same Snotlout, right?"

"Right."

They looked again at each other with lovely eyes, and then he hugged her softly. "Maybe I was so calm because you made me calm."

She smiled and closed the eyes on his chest. He closed the eyes too, and fell asleep.

* * *

That afternoon, the two were in Ruff 's house, on her bed, still hugged. Now he was with the head on her chest, and she was stroking his hair.

"Wow. You're really ...", the boy started , but he was suddenly cut off.

"Stop with the compliments. It's becoming monotonous.", the girl said .

He blinked in surprise, but then nodded, and decided to rest his head on her chest stroking it delicately. She smiled and stroked more softly his hair.

"Love ... are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone about ... about us?", Ruff asked after some minutes.

He looked at her, and then sighed. Then stroked softly her wrist, and said:-"I ... I think ..."

He thought a less, and then shook the head. "No. We shouldn't. They ... they wouldn't understand. I'm sorry, love. They ... won't see us like two teens in love. They'll look at us like an arrogant, stupid and hateful boy ..."

".. and like a dumb, crazy, hateful girl.", she said sadly.

He looked at her, and saw her sadness; his eyes lowered guiltily, and a very sad sigh escaped from his lips.

_"Ruff."_, he thought sadly, feeling a very terrible pain for her so loved girlfriend.

"I know, Snotty. It's true. But maybe we could tell it to Hiccup. He's used to face this type of things."

"Yes, but also him can't stand us. I know because I saw his eyes, when we do something stupid or bad. He's really disappointed. And maybe one day he will get mad in a very terrible way. I can see it."

Ruff looked at him, and then nodded sadly. "Yes. It's true. True."

And lowered her head. He sighed, and approached her face with his. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, and she sighed happily.

"You're a good guy. A VERY good guy. Really. I know it. Why can't these stubborn can't say it?"

He smiled, and whispered, "They can't see you are good girl. Oh man, how can't they see it?"

She smiled, and the two kissed deeply each other. They smiled in the kiss, and she grabbed strongly his cheeks. He did it too, and then they broke the kiss and looked again at each other. Then he reprised to kiss very softly her lips at intervals. She closed the eyes and smiled more, thinking about her luck to have a so pretty and careful boyfriend.

_"My Snotty."_

**Sweet and romantic, right? For now the two are doing well. And don't worry, in the next chapters the other teens will have a major role (especially Tuffnut and Hiccup). I hope you enjoyed it, please review and say what you think. ****Advices about plot and language are really accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, chapter 4! I would thank the important reviews of HideousZippleback, it means a lot for me. I hope you enjoyed the other chaprtes. From this chapter onward, the other characters, like Hiccup, Astrid and Tuff, will appear more, since also them are an important part of this story. Happy reading to everyone!**

Chapter 4

"Ok, gang! Today we'll see about what you know about dragons! Let's start the competition!"

Hiccup walked towards a stone, while the others shared themselves in the teams of the Academy.

"Ok ... question number one. What is the shot limits of a Gronckle? Team Astrid."

"Six! Easy!", said the girl chuckling with Fishlegs.

"Right. Ten points. And now, how is the shot limit of a Night Fury? Team Snotlout."

Ruffnut raised the hand, but Astrid said softly to Fish:-" They can't even count."

The girl heard that, and her expression became sad, and she started to lower the hand. Snotlout noticed it, and grabbed her right hand, without they couldn't see it, and stroked it softly. She noticed it, and looked at him. He nodded, as to say:-"Come on! Do it!"

He didn't smile, but he'd want to do it.

She sighed, and then said:-"Six!"

Astrid and Fishlegs stopped to chuckle, and looked at them, while Hiccup was marking bridges. "Good. Ten points. Let's go on."

"Lucky break!", Astrid whispered, but the other three teens heard it.

Snotlout would have liked to grin in front of her, but he remembered to not do anything stupid.

"Well. Team Astrid, what Screaming Death likes most?"

"Light!", exclaimed Fish.

"Exact! Ten points more!"

Astrid blinked to the Dragon Trainer, and he tried to not blush.

Tuff looked at them, and exclaimed:-"Ehy! Ehy! Stop doing it! Are you making preferences?"

Hic heard it and shook the head, saying:-"What? Oh yes, yes! Ok, Team Snotlout! What happens when a Typhoomerang eats eels?"

"They don't know it surely!", Astrid said to Fish.

Snotlout grinned angrily, and he would have wanted to scream madly at her, but this time Ruff made him stop. He felt her hand on his wrist, and decided to stop and talking normal.

"Well? Do you know it?", Hiccup asked.

Snotlout looked at it, and said:-"It regains fire!"

This time Astrid and Fishlegs eyes widened hearing this. The Jorgenson boy looked at them with a serious look, while Ruff and Tuff smiled proudly. "See? We know it!", said the male twin.

"Excellent! Other ten points!", Hiccup said.

"Hooray! So we arrived at twenty points!", Snotlout yelled raising the fists happily.

Hiccup turned to look at him with a surprised look. Did Snot just count well?

Also Fish and Astrid now were completely shocked. The Jorgenson boy looked at them and said:-"What? Twenty points!"

Hic looked again at him with a surprised look. Snotlout looked at him confused, and then understood. His look became worried, and then Ruff looked at him and said:-"He's saying casually! He's not sure! Right, captain?"

The said boy looked at her, and then at the others, and said:-"Oh, yes, yes! I ventured. It's twenty, right?"

Hiccup still stared at him in confusion, and then said:-"Yes! It's right. Twenty!"

And signed the points. Snot sighed softly.

* * *

_After the end of the competition ..._

"Well done guys! As always, Team Astrid won. To 40 to 25. But I have to say that all of you made a great work! Well done!"

The three losers smiled at his words; Ruff tried to not blush.

"So, let's go! Lesson is finished today!"

The others nodded and started to walk away. Nobody noticed Snotlout and Ruffnut were still in the Academy, talking to each other very closely.

"I almost revealed everything! I must be careful. Or they'd be suspicious.", Snotlout said worriedly.

"Yes, but don't worry, love. I also did something without thinking. But ... I don't think it would be a bad thing, even we show to be different.", Ruff replied genlty.

"But don't you remember? If we show that we are ... different ... they couldn't believe at it! They'd still believe we can't change. It's terrible to admit, I know ... but it's true.", he said.

The girl started to say something, but then nodded sadly. "Yeah. It's true."

He smiled sweetly and grabbed gently her hand. "Come on. Don't think about it. Let's go with the others."

She looked at him and smiled a less. Then the two walked towards the exit, and after a few seconds they found the others out. They came slowly near Tuffnut and he let her hand go. Hic said:-"Ok, guys. What do you think about going swimming this afternoon?"

The others nodded happily. "Ok. We'll meet at the docks, three hours after lunch. Ok?"

**Yes, I know it couldn't be so great, but I like it. From the next chapter, there will be some interesting parts, and dragons (especially one) will appear more. I hope you enjoyed also this chapter. And I would ask you something, cause I'm new of Fanfiction site, and so I'm still having some difficulties: I want to sign my Favourite Stories, but when I write when it says "Enter Storyid" the title of the story, it doesn't accept it. What should I write? Please, don't burn at me for these requests, please. ****Thanks again, you're all great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now, what will happen when the teens will go to swim? Let's discover it!**

Chapter 5

That afternoon, the twins were in their house taking all the necessary to go to the beach. While Ruff was putting in her bag her swimming suit and her towels, her brother grinned at her and said.-"Are you sure you want to come, sis? Cause nobody will look at you, even you were tanned! Ah, ah, ah!"

She snorted at him, and took a little box from their desk and threw it at his head.

"Ehy!"

"You deserved it, as always, muttonhead!", she replied.

He snorted, and prepared to jump on her to start the usual fight. But she dodged him, and took her bag walking out of the door.

"Ok, I start to go. See you there, dragon - butt!", the female twin said annoyed.

Her brother snorted again.

* * *

_At the beach_

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were happily swimming in the sea, enjoying the water on their skin. Near them, also Toothless was soaking in the water, looking at them with its goofy smile. The three teens were throwing water to each other laughing.

Astrid laughed happily, and then came underwater, swimming behind her boyfriend, who didn't notice her. Hiccup laughed with Fishlegs throwing water, but then he felt something touching his leg. He turned to see, but then he found himself pulled underwater.

After some seconds, Astrid showed herself giggling amused. "I've done, Hiccup! Ah, ah, ah!"

But then she felt something grabbing her legs and then she noticed she was being raised up. She looked down, and saw a grinning boy with green eyes taking her on his shoulders and then leaving her fall in the water with a gulp.

The Haddock boy laughed really amused, and then she came out again with a red face.

"How did you dare? Come here and fight, scoundrel!"

And the two started to swim, him trying to escape from her. Fish looked at them amused, and also Toothless and Stormfly looked so.

The two stopped to swim and Astrid took jumped against him and started to wrestle with the boy. "Say sorry!"

"You first!", he replied giggling.

She grabbed him stronger, but then a scream broke the fight.

"Watch OUUUUUUUT!"

And after some seconds, a blond boy fell in the water near them, soaking the two lovers.

After two seconds, the same boy showed himself laughing excited. "That was so cool! Thanks Belch!"

And his Zippleback roared happily in response while it was landing in the sea near Toothless and Stormfly.

"Well, I must admit it; great dip!", Astrid said.

The male twin smirked, and then threw the water to her. She gasped in surprise, and then started to catch the blond boy. "Here we go again.", said Fishlegs smiling. Hiccup nodded chuckling.

After some minutes, Tuffnut looked around and then asked:-"Ehy, where's Ruffnut?"

The others looked at him and then looked around too.

"I don't know. And also Snotlout is absent. That's why we're having so much fun!", said Astrid a little amused.

"He told me his father charged him to help him to build a new stable. But I didn't see your sister.", Hiccup said.

"Strange. She exited home before me.", Tuff said perplexed.

"Maybe she didn't see us.", said Fishlegs.

"Or maybe she's relaxing somewhere near the docks. Let's find her.", Tuffnut said.

* * *

Meanwhile, leaned on the sand near the cliffs, the blond braided girl was peacefully having relax. But she wasn't alone. Leaned to her right, watching at her with a lovely smile, there was the muscular boy with black hair. He was staring at his beautiful girlfriend, who was resting on the sand with the eyes closed.

_"I never could believe she was so pretty ... no, so beautiful! And not just for her body ... also for her character! Ruffnut, I absolutely love you!",_ he thought.

Then leaned the hand on her arm and stroked it softly. She had a very morbid skin.

His stroke made her open the eyes, and then her blue eyes were looking at his blue eyes, with a smile on her face.

"I love staying here with you, Snotlout. Without anyone. I love it.", she said happily.

He smiled more sweetly, and kissed her lips softly.

"I love it too, my love. I love it! Neither a Scauldron could ruin this moment!"

She smiled sweetly, revealing her white teeth, and then grabbed his cheeks an leaned her lips on his, kissing her boy deeply and sweetly.

He smiled in the kiss, and then hugged her waist. The two kept to do this in joy, loving all the moment. They could stay so for a long time, but then they decided to break the kiss, needing air again.

Snot looked at Ruff smiling warmly, and she stroked softly his left cheek.

"Stay with me, Snotty. Stay with me!"

He nodded, and hugged her back sweetly.

Suddenly the voice of Tuffnut made them turn to the sea. "Ruffnut! Sis! Where are you, are you hiding cause you lost your costume?", the boy yelled, laughing really amused.

The two stared at the sea with widened eyes, and Snotlout looked at Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare, that was happily swimming in the water near them.

"Hookfang! Hurry up, cover us!"

The dragon looked at his master, and ran towards him and Ruffnut. Then he opened its wings and stayed in front of them, with the head towards the sea.

After some seconds, Tuffnut appeared swimming towards the beach. He saw the red dragon and said:-"Ehy, Hookfang! What brings you here? Did you fight again with Snotface?"

The dragon snorted angrily. Now he really didn't like when someone called his master ... his friend so.

"Ok, ok. Then, what are you doing here?"

The dragon still looked at him, and the boy stood up walking towards the beach:-" Ok, never mind. I was just searching my sister, so, if you don't mind, I should check here. Didn't you see her?"

Hookfang didn't answered, and started to turn around, still with wings opened, while the two hidden lovers were slowly walking behind his back.

"Ok, so, let's see! ... maybe she came on the shores to feel the wind. So I could shove her in the water! Cool! Wait, why shouldn't she do it? So she'll get a cold. And she hates cold. Like everyone, after all. So ..."

And while the male twin was still thinking this, his sister and her secret boyfriend had just dived in the water and swam away from that place.

They swam for a while, and then stopped, sighing in relief. Luckily he didn't see them ... together.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing there?"

The two turned to see Hiccup waving them with the hand, and Astrid, Fishlegs and Toothless near him.

The two engaged gulped and saw their friends swimming near them.

"Snotlout, I thought you were helping your dad with the stables.", Hiccup said.

The Jorgenson boy looked at him, and then said:-"Oh, yeah! But I finished early, so I came here with you."

"I didn't see or hear you arriving.", Astrid said perplexed.

"Yes, because Hook brought me here. I jumped from that cliff...", and pointed at the high cliff under which he was with Ruffnut before Tuffnut's arrive, "... and then I swam a less, and I met Ruffnut. So we came here together!"

"Yes! It happened so!", the girl pointed with a nervous smile.

The others smiled at them, and then Fish asked:-"Yes, but where were you? We were searching for you around here, and also your brother was swimming near that cliff."

"Maybe he didn't see me. Dumb as he is."

All the others giggled hearing this, and then Hiccup said:-"Well, now we are all together, and so we'll have more fun!"

Snot and Ruff nodded at him with a nervous smile, when suddenly their eyes widened. They felt something was missed, and suddenly their faces became red like tomatoes.

"What's up, guys?", Hiccup asked confused.

The two stared at him with a frightened look, and then behind them appeared Tuffnut, laughing madly, with the fists raised.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I did it! Do you two miss something, guys? Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

The teens looked at him, and then all their eyes widened in shock. In his right hand, Tuffnut had Snotlout's black "swimming pants", and his left hand he had Ruffnut's black half-top.

The two secret engaged stared at him in shock. Luckily they were plunged up in the water to the shoulders. But they felt the necessity to cover their "private parts", and kept to look at the laughing Tuff with a very shocked expression.

Hiccup and Fishlegs had the same expression, but a less shocked, while Astrid had her hands in front of her mouth, with the eyes really widened. Toothless instead had a curious look, as he was trying to understand what the male twin was doing.

Snotlout's expression became more red, but this time for anger.

"You ... YOU, LITTLE JERK! YOU' LL PAY FOR THIS. I'LL TOOK YOU AND THEN I'LL HANG YOU TO THE FLAGSTAFF! I PROMISE!"

"Oh, yeah? Then you'll have to catch me, before! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!", Tuff said amused.

His sister grinned furiously, and then said:-"Barf, GET TUFFNUT!"

The said boy stared at her in fear, and suddenly he was raised up from Barf, that started to spin him around in the air.

The boy started to look everything in an accelerated fashion.

"WHOAAAAAAAH! Belch ... do ..."

But after another spin, the dragon let him go. And so the boy flew with a scream away, falling in the water meters away from them.

The others looked at him with eyes shocked, and then ... started to laugh madly like he was doing a few minutes ago.

Ruff and Snot laughed more, and then the girl said:-"I think he learned the lesson. Stupid boy ..."

And then turned to see Barf, that was "laughing" amused, with some pieces of Tuff ' s "costume" in the teeth. Then she swam a few meters near, and grabbed her and Snotlout's clothes. Then came back near the others and gave to Snotlout his pants. Then they get clothed and turned to watch the others.

"It was really funny! Good work, Ruff!", Astrid said with a very happy smirk.

"I think Tuff couldn't exit from the water for a while!", Snotlout said amused.

The girl with braids smiled and giggled a less.

"Well ... what do you want to do now?", Fish asked.

They looked at each other, and then Hic said:-"Let's see who manages to roll Toothless on his back!"

The others stared at him.

"But ... are you sure he won't get angry?", Snotlout asked.

"Sure! I did it with him many times! Let's do it!"

And then the five teens started to push Toothless, but the dragon managed to make them work harder.

"Come on! We'll do it!", Astrid said.

"We'll be the first Vikings to roll a dragon!", Ruffnut exclaimed.

The others yelled a YES in agreement, and kept to push the Fury.

* * *

That evening, after the usual dinner at the Great Hall, and after saying to Barf and Belch to go and bring Tuffnut home, since the boy was still at the beach, searching for the rest of his half destroyed costume, Ruffnut and Snotlout were in his house, in front of each other, kissing deeply hugged.

"You did a good work, beauty!", he said among a kiss and another.

"I know. That dumb deserved it!", she said proudly.

"How could he do a thing like that?! I'd punch him for an entire day! But you did better!"

"Don't make me think about it ... or I'll laugh 'til I'll broke my ribs!"

He smiled, and kissed her again.

"I wonder how you felt being without your ... you know what, in front of everyone!"

"It wasn't so bad. At least nobody saw me completely!"

"You're right!"

"Don't think I'll show you my private things now, lovely boy!"

"I don't think it minimally! I have a great respect of you, baby! You'd know it!"

"Yes. Of course I know, cuteness!", she said smiling, and kissed again deeply her boyfriend.

He stroke her back lovely, enjoying a lot the kiss.

"Babe ... we were really lucky to not get caught.", said her after she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well, gladly Hookfang was there!"

"Yes. But Tuff could approach us without being heard. He can do it. We must be more careful right now!"

The boy nodded. "Of course. My lovely Ruff, we'll do it, I assure you! We'll manage to do it, without a shadow of doubt!".

"I'm sure. You're so careful about this thing. And about all the rest.". And then let her boy go and walked towards the door, before remembering to exit from the window. "Goodnight, my love.", said her climbing off the window.

"Goodnight, my love.", he said sweetly. Then smiled, and saw his girl going away with an happy smile too, before going to sleep peacefully like he never did in all those years as a real Snotface.

**This is my personal favourite chapter, it's very funny. I put some typical cliché of the twins, and I'm a less sorry for what happened to Tuff. But he deserved it, ah, ah!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be prepared, because in the next chapters (not the 6th and the 7th, beware) the male twin and the other friends will start to get some trouble to our couple. How will they face this? Please review, advices about plot and language are accepted. And if someone has some ideas about another chapter with Snot and Ruff with the other teens, say it. ****You're all great!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now, chapter 6! Sorry if it is very long, but I hope you'll enjoy it! There will be some romance again, but also the other characters will have some happy moments. I would thank UnderTheWillowTrees for the review, it meant a lot for me! Thanks again, I liked it so much! So, happy reading to everyone.**

**I do not own Httyd or its character (I forgot it in the other chapters, so this disclaimer COUNT FOR ALL the other chapters!)**

Chapter 6

The winter has arrived on Berk, and had brought a lot of things with it. Cold, snow and possible illness.

But it wasn't so bad. In this period, dragons would have their babies, and Vikings could celebrate their favourite holiday, Snoggletog.

It always brought with it happiness and joy for everyone, even for the most stubborn and serious Vikings, like Stoick or Spitelout.

And of course, even for people like Snotlout.

This time, he'd celebrate his real special Snoggletog, with Ruffnut.

She also had expected this moment for a long time. She always loved Snoggletog, but this year it would be one of the most beautiful of her life.

At midday, Astrid waved Stormfly, that raised in the sky growling happily at the girl. The Hofferson girl waved her happily, with Hiccup and Toothless near her. "She'll be fine. And then we'll see again her with her beautiful babies! Don't worry, Astrid.", said the boy. She smiled at him, and then returned to see her friend fly away. "I know. But I'll miss her terribly. Even she'll return in four days."

The Haddock boy smiled at her, and then said:-"Well, if you want, the third day we could ...", and whispered something in her hair.

She turned to him, and smiled happily. "Thanks, Hiccup! Thanks!", and hugged him kissing his cheeks. He looked at her and blushed surprised. She giggled and then ran towards her house waving him.

Meanwhile, on the cliff, another rider was waving his friend before he went away for the breeding time. "Goodbye, Hookfang. Be fine and have many babies, ok?", said Snotlout smiling, stroking his nose. The dragon growled happily, an then flew off reaching the other dragons. Snotlout looked at him happily, and then heard someone running towards him. He turned, and saw Ruffnut waving him smiling.

"Ehy, Snotty! Hookfang is already gone?"

"Yes. You lost him, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll see him and Barf and Belch in four days. I was waving them."

"You did good."

She smiled, and hugged him. He hugged her in return, and after some minutes the two came back to the village.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up with a great smile. It was Snoggletog Eve. Nobody worked that day, and anyone could do whatever he wanted to do. Stoick decided to go on the hills to have a bobsledding competition with Gobber, Spitelout and others adults.

In the plaza, Gustav and other kids were doing their snow - dragons statues, and occasionally they threw snowballs to some people passing there. But no one would scold them, since was Snoggletog.

The Elder was quietly enjoying the morning sun from her house, happy to have some relax.

And the teens ... they decided to have a race gliding along the mountain. Even they hadn't the dragons (except Hiccup), they could slip with their snowboards.

Hiccup was in front of everyone; nothing to be surprised, being him the champion of snowboarding in all Berk.

Behind him, the others wasn't doing so easily the thing.

Or rather:

\- Astrid was doing fine

\- Fishlegs has fallen after a few meters

\- Snotlout was trying to not fall

\- The twins were arguing

\- Also Toothless was trying to do it, on a large branch.

The teens kept to do this, yelling excited.

Suddenly, Snotlout's wooden snowboard hit a rock covered by the snow, and it made him fly up over the others' heads. The teens and Toothless looked at him, stopping to slip.

The Jorgenson boy kept to fly for a while, and after sometime he started to fall towards Hiccup, who didn't notice him. "Hiccup! Look out!", yelled the falling boy. Hiccup turned the head, and his eyes widened. And after a few seconds, the two boys rolled one over the other, yelling.

At least, Hiccup managed to top himself on the snow, while Snotlout kept to roll until he hit a tree with the head.

The others arrived near the Haddock boy, and Astrid kneeled near him. "Hic, are you ok?!"

The boy rose the head and rubbed his back head. "Ahhh ... I think yes."

Meanwhile, Snot was standing up, massaging his forehead. Ruffnut saw him and walked fastly near him, followed by Fishlegs. She looked worried but sweetly to her boyfriend, and prepared to say comforting words to him. But when she saw Fishlegs near her, she assumed her classic dumb expression ( thinking bad things towards her husky friend), and said:-"Are you ok, idiot?"

The dark haired boy looked at her, and said:-" Fine ... thanks!", said him in a boring tone.

The others looked at him and Astrid said in an angry tone. "You never pay attention?! You could hurt him really hard!"

Snot looked at her and lowered the head.

"Calm down, Astrid. At least he advertised me while he was falling.", said Hiccup.

The others looked at him surprised by his phrase, and then said:-"Oh ... Well, I'm sorry, Snot."

He looked at her, and then said:-" Oh. Don't worry. And sorry again, Hic."  
The thin boy smiled and said:-" It's ok. Don't worry."

The Jorgenson boy smiled at, and then the teens started to walk towards the village.

"Snotlout said Sorry?! Strange?", whispered Astrid to Fish.

"It could be Snoggletog spirit."

* * *

That evening, the Vikings were all in the Great Hall laughing and enjoying the party of Snoggletog Eve.

Everyone was dancing or doing some Snoggletog's games, like throwing the shields on the Snoggletog tree in the exact points.

Gobber was happily singing Snoggletog's songs with other Vikings, raising his voice a lot.

Tuff was stealing the sausages from the table; Fish was singing with Gobber; Stoick was laughing alongside Spitelout, Phlegma and other Vikings.

The only absents to the party were Hiccup and Astrid; they said that they were preparing a surprise for everyone. But also other two lovers weren't in the Hall.

* * *

Out, near some houses, Snotlout and Ruffnut were talking to each other. The girl had a great smile on the face. Her white teeth were amazing the boy, that stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled more, and stroked again her cheek.

"This is one of the happiest Snoggletog of my life, Snotty!"

"And one of mine too!"

She smiled to him, and leaned her lips towards his.

"Wait. I have a surprise for you.", said him stopping her action.  
She looked at him surprised, and the boy smiled asking her to close the eyes. She did it, and after a few seconds he said to her to open.

When she did it, she gasped in surprise. In front of her, Snotlout was taking a wooden sword carved with a knife. On it were carved the words_ " You pierced me"_.

She gasped again, and he grinned happily.

"Can I ... put it around your neck?"

She looked at him, and then nodded excited.

Then she turned, showing to him her back. He approached her, and put the twine around her neck. When he finished, she turned again to him and looked at the present. Then looked at her beloved Snotlout and smiled, feeling tears in the eyes. "I love it. Thanks a lot, Snotty!"

He smiled happily, and then approached her looking at her eyes. She did the same, and their hearts beat more ... more ... more.

They approached the lips, and kissed deeply, hugging themselves. Ruffnut felt like she was hugged the most relaxing place in the world.

Snotlout felt himself like he was hugging the most comfortable blanket.

Then they broke the kiss, and he said:-"I love you! Really!"

"Me too!"

* * *

Suddenly, a big noise broke in the air. The two teens looked at the sky; the other Vikings reached them, and looked at the sky too. In the sky appeared a great float of ... "Dragons!", yelled Fishlegs.

The Vikings looked as they were having a déjà-vu. In the sky there were the dragons of the village, flying towards the plaza. In front of all them there was a Night Fury with Hiccup and Astrid on its back.

The reptiles had all cords in their mouth or claws, and after a few moment, a flying Drakar landed in the plaza with the reptiles. Hiccup climbed off Toothless with a smile and said:-" Surprise!"

The Vikings yelled in joy, and then ran towards their dragons.

"Meatlug! Here you are, girl!", exclaimed Fishlegs, hugging strongly his dragon, which licked him happily ... alongside her hatchlings.

"Hookfang! You're here, pal!", exclaimed Snotlout, reaching his dragon, that roared happily to him. Then the boy noticed, under his wing, a little green Monstrous Nightmare that was looking shyly. "Oh, great! You became dad again! Hello, little one, I'm your dad best friend!", said him kneeling towards the baby dragon leaning his hand slowly towards it. The little Nightmare sniffled it, and then looked at his dad, that roared as to encourage him. The hatchling looked again at Snotlout, and touched his hand. The big boy smiled, and patted delicately its head.

"Barf! Belch!", yelled the twin hugging their dragon. The Zippleback roared happily and stroke its noses towards their heads. The twins giggled and hugged strongly the head. Then they saw a little cub near its tail, and Barf pulled delicately it towards them.

"Cool! Another Zippleback!", yelled Tuffnut in joy.

Ruff kneeled towards the hatchlings and scratched sweetly its heads, that purred happily.

"Hello, little one! Or rather, little ones!", said her smiling.

"Well done, son! You made a very beautiful surprise!", said Stoick patting his son's back. Hiccup tried to not fall on the ground, and then recomposed himself and laughed a less. "Thanks, dad! And I thik the surprise could be better! Look in that direction!"

The boy pointed at his right. When Stoick looked there, his eyes widened and his mouth started to open slowly. The chief couldn't believe at it. In front of him there was a big, strong, and blue Thunderdrum that was flying towards him happily. "THORNADO!", exclaimed Stoick in joy, and ran towards the dragon, hugging him. The blue reptile roared softly as to say "HI, MY FRIEND!", and stroked its nose against his old friend's face. Behind him, three little Thunderdrums appeared, growling excited. "Bing! Bang! Boom! You're came back!", yelled Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid smiled and felt great happiness to make all their friends happy.

"HAPPY SNOGGLETOG TO EVERYONE!", yelled Stoick raising the hands.

* * *

Snotlout took Hookfang and the little dragon at his house, after the end of the celebration. He opened the door of his room, but it didn't close.

The boy looked at it, and then saw it open again. And behind it appeared Ruff, smiling and taking in her arms the little Zippleback. "Can I enter to say goodnight?", asked her smiling.

He returned the smile, and nodded.

She entered closing the door, and then walked near the boy.

"I see Hookfang brought you a guest.", said the girl looking at the little Nightmare.

"Yes. I called him Snake-Eye. And I can see also Barf and Belch brought you a new friend."

She giggled and he approached his hand to the little Zippleback, that started to sniffle it. "What's your name, little one?", said the muscular boy stroking the right head.

"He's Stink-Mouth. And he's Belch Jr."

"Wow. Your brother has a great fantasy!"

They both laughed amused, and Snotlout let Snake-Eye go away from his arms. Ruff did the same with Stink-Mouth and Belch Jr.; the two hatchlings sniffled at themselves, and started to play running around the room. The two teen laughed at them, and then looked at each other. Ruffnut approached Snotlout and hugged his neck. "I also wanted to thank you for this. I love it.", said her showing the little wooden sword Snot made for her.

"It was a great pleasure for me. I didn't know to be good to carve the wood.", said the boy smiling.

"Well, it look really great. I think I'll put it for special occasions."

He smiled more, and then she kissed his cheek. While she was doing this, the little Zippleback stroked his left head against her leg. She looked at him, and smiled, kneeling near the little reptile.

"Come on, cuteness. Go to your dads.", said her sweetly, pushing the Zippleback out, towards a waiting Barf and Belch.

Then returned in the house again, and saw Snotlout was doing the same thing with Snake-Eye, giving him to Hookfang from the window. Then he returned to look at his girlfriend, and the two hugged again themselves.

"I have a present for you too, sweetie.", said her smiling.

"What did you make?", asked him happily.

"How about spending the night with you, together?"

His eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his face. "It could be perfect! The perfect way to end a so perfect day!"

And he hugged her strongly, but also delicately, as he always did. She smiled and hugged him strongly too. Then the two stared at each other with dreamy eyes. Snotlout smiled a lot, and stroked her cheek. Then his face became a less red.

"What's up, babe?", asked Ruffnut.

"Nothing. Really! It's just ... I'd want to ask you something I always wanted to ask you."

"What?"

Can I ... see you without your braids?"

She stared at him with widened eyes. He looked at her, and saw she was almost scared.

"What? You ashamed? I won't laugh, I promise!"

She looked at him, and then at her long braids. Then again at her boyfriend. Then she sighed, and started to remove the black tapes of her braids. Then turned to her back and asked:-"Can you remove that one?", referring to her third braid, that was leaning against her back. He nodded, and did it. After she turned to him, the muscular boy felt like the world was collapsing. His jaw started to drop, and his eyes became bigger and bigger, as they were falling from the eyeballs.

She looked at him, and with a less scared face said:-"What? I'm ridiculous, right?"

He stared at her again: her hair fell on her shoulder, and were covering half of her back, like a blond sea. Then shook the head and said frantically:-"No. NO! You ... you are ... you look AWESOME! You're GREAT! You ... you seem a girl like I never seen! YOU ... are SPLENDID, Ruffnut! REALLY!"

She was now really surprised, and looked at his face, on which was appearing a giant smile. She looked better at his eyes, and noticed something that ... that made her understand he was saying the truth. A boy was standing at her in amazement, and without her typical braids!

She squirmed in joy, and jumped on him, kissing deeply his lips. He grabbed her, and kissed in return. She kept to kiss him more strongly, and felt great joy in her heart. He walked back, and when reached his bed, sat on it and leaned HIS beautiful GIRLFRIEND on it, keeping to kiss her. Ruffnut felt like she was having the best present of ever.

When they broke slowly that magic kiss, Snotlout pulled the blankets off, and let her and himself laying on the bed and then covered both of them. Then put an arm around her shoulders, and kissed again her lips. Then stroked softly her hair: they were really morbid and delicate.

"I always thought someone could laugh at me without my braids.", whispered her at him.

"You're not ugly, babe. You're a very beautiful girl that anyone should recognize as such."

She smiled more, and kissed again HER BOYFRIEND, hugging his chest and resting the head on it.

"Happy Snoggletog, my charming boy."

"Happy Snoggletog, my splendid love."

**I know someone could cry reading this. I personally love this chapter! Just yesterday, I decided to make a change, and so I put in it also Thornado! It was sad seeing the episode where Stoick must leave him away. And since that episode, I thought: will be some references to the Tv series in Httyd 2? Because when I saw the official trailer (I loved it, especially the battle scene!) for the second time, I was really perplexed; Hiccup's shield of Gronckle Iron was disappeared, in the poster of Fishlegs he had a simple stone dagger, while in "Defenders of Berk" he had his Gronckle-Iron sword, even if he never used it, and Thornado was disappeared too! And besides, even if Defenders Berk isn't finished yet, I was asking myself ... Why create a new villain?! I mean, it could be a great idea, but why don't make Alvin the villain of the movie? Or better, DAGUR! It could be awesome (yes, I prefer Dagur to Alvin as villain). And also characters like Mulch, Bucket and Mildew! I feel they won't be in the sequel (even if Mildew is strangely disappeared after "A view to a Skrill, part 2"), and this is very sad. I love them (except that old hateful man, of course!). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! From the next, our two lovers will face many problems, cause Tuff and the other characters (even adults and dragons) will disturb them more, with everything (there will be some violence too).**

**Please review, advices about language and plot are really accepted. And besides, if someone has some idea on how the other friends will create problems to Ruff and Snot's relationship, write me in a comment, I'd love it. Thanks again, you're great!**

**Sincerly, Hiccupisnotuseless**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here everything will start to be very annoying for out two hidden lovers! Their friends will start to have some really suspicious thoughts. And maybe also someone other ...**

**I would thank again everyone who reviewed this story, you're all great! And if you have some idea about the plot, please say it in the reviews! I'd love it! Thanks again, happy reading! Sorry if it is a less short, but I haven't many ideas about it. Please, don't burn at me, and please, review. If you have some idea about the story, or about the language, say it! Advices are really accepted, as you know. Happy reading, you're all great!**

Chapter 7

After three months, everyone was still doing their usual job. Stoick was controlling the village from Thornado on the sky, Gobber was working in the forge brushing the teeth of a Nightmare, and the teens were in the Arena, training for battle tricks.

"Stormfly, fire spike!", yelled Astrid.

The Nadder threw some spikes from her tail, and then fire them with a little fireball. The spikes hit the wall near the cage.

"Excellent work, Astrid! You did better than the other times!", said Hiccup with a smile. She smiled at him in return.

"Ok, now see this. Barf, Belch! Fire Spin!", yelled the twins. The Zippleback let the gas out and then started to spin on itself, making it going around all the area. Then, Belch fired it, and an explosion was heard in all the village.

"Excellent work, guys. Just ... try to not involve "completely" the dragon in the attack!", said Hiccup pointing at a scorched Zippleback.

"I knew it! It's all your fault!", said Tuff pointing angrily at his sister.

"Mine?! What are you saying, dumb-elf?!"

"The trick was perfect. But your head made all worse!"

"That's ... that's absurd! Are you saying it seriously, bro? Wait ... you don't even know what a serious person is!", said the girl really annoyed.

"Belch, eat Ruffnut!"

The said head moved towards the girl and took her in its mouth, while Tuffnut was laughing madly.

The others looked shocked at him.

"Well. What do you say now, sis? Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Snotlout, who was grabbing a mace, felt the necessity to hit very violently the boy. But then he had a "better" idea.

"Hookfang, eat Tuffnut!"

The Nightmare moved fastly towards the male twin, and took him in its jaws. The boy mumble something, but anyone felt what.

"What are you saying? I don't understand!", said Snotlout sarcastically. The male twin mumbled again, and the muscular boy said to Hookfang to free him. Tuffnut found himself covered with dragon's saliva.

Snotlout grinned and said:-"Now, Tuff, as I freed you, you free Ruff."

"No!", said the male twin angrily.

Snotlout grinned again, and said:-"Hook, eat Tuffnut again!"

The male twin found himself again in the mouth of the dragon, and restarted to mumble.

"Ok, ok. If I free you, will you free your sister?"

The male twin shook the finger. "As you say."

Tuff started to move scared, and then mumbled again frantically.

"Ok, then. Hook, free Tuffnut again!"

The Nightmare let Tuffnut go, and roared at him. "Now ... free you sister!", said Snotlout angrily.

The blond teen nodded scared, and said:-"Belch, let Ruffnut go!"

The dragon obeyed, and the girl found herself free on the ground.

Ruff shook the head, and then sighed in relief.

"Good.", said Snotlout smiling.

The others looked at him with surprised eyes. "What? Didn't you always talk about helping the members of the group?", asked the Jorgenson boy to Hiccup.

The Haddock boy shook the head and said:-"Oh, yes! Of course! Well done, Snotlout!"

The said boy smiled, and walked with Hookfang towards the exit of the Academy.

"BLEAAAAAH! I smell like a yak that rested in the mud for two days!", exclaimed Tuff disgusted.

* * *

_Two days later_

Hiccup was walking with Astrid across the village. Suddenly they heard a voice singing loudly a known song.

_Oh, I've got my axe and I've got my mace. And I love my wife with the ugly face!_

_I'm a Viking through and through!_

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other perplexed, having recognized the voice. They walked towards the origin of the voice. When they reached it, they looked surprised.

They saw Snotlout walking with a big smile on his face and a satisfied look.

The two had never seen Snotlout so happy. He seemed really enthusiastic for some reason.

He sighed happily, and then saw his friends staring at him with a surprised look. His smile disappeared and he said:-"What's up, guys?"

Hic looked at him, and said:-"We were asking why you were so happy."

"Why? One person cannot be really happy?"

"No, no! It's just we never seen you happy like you are!", pointed the Dragon Trainer.

Snotlout huffed angrily. "They cannot see anyone in another way, right?", thought.

Astrid said, a little amused:-"So, what happened? Did you do something really Viking-ful?"

"Yes, did you do something like this? Please, tell me you didn't sunk a boat again!", said Hiccup.

"No! I did something other! Something I really like!"

"Oh, yes? And what should it be?", asked Astrid crossing the arms and smiling mockingly.

Snot huffed. "Nothing of your business! I have just flew with Hookfang for three hours below!"

The two teens stared at him in disbelief. "Oh ... ok!"

The Jorgenson boy snorted and walked away, reprising to sing the song.

"When someone sings that song, it mean he's really, really, really satisfied of something in his life!", said Gobber, walking near them.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, and the two reprised to walk.

"I think Snotlout is acting weirdly in this period. He seems another person.", said Hiccup.

"I know. For many reasons. He became more ... kind. And since he calls his dragon "Hook"?"

"I know. Last week me and Fishlegs saw him not get angry to a little kid who threw accidentally his ball to his head. He gave the ball to him ... with a smile!"

"And do you remember when he helped Ruffnut with Barf and Belch? Surely he's thinking about something. Maybe he's acting so to catch the attention of your father, or to impress me.

Bah, if he's doing this, he's a real stupid Snotlout!"

Hic laughed with her, and then thought:-"Snotlout. He's acting weirdly ... or maybe ...", and smiled at this last thought.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And beware, because in the 8th chapter Snotlout will have some troubles ... with Astrid! **

**And yes, Hiccup is thinking something really interesting! You'll find out why he's thinking so in the next chapters, because it will be a really important (not really important for the story, but thank to it you'll find something really important about the starting of the relationship between Snotlout and Ruffnut.)**

**Sincerely, **

**Hiccupisnotuseless. **


	8. Chapter 8

**!Hi everyone Hiccupisnotuseless is back! I'm saying this because, if you didn't read my Author's Notes, yesterday I came back from Athens, in Greece. It was wonderful, and finally I saw all those places and monuments that I always wished to see, like the Parthenon. I felt a sensation ... that made me breathless. **

**And now, I'm here to read and and write like before the fanfictions of this incredible movie called "How to train yohr dragon"! This will be the 8th chapter of my story of love between two great teens that want just one thing ... happiness. (the accident of Snotlout was inspied by the movie "Sideways", by Alexander Payne). **

Chapter 8

"Oh man! It hurts! It hurts!"

Ruffnut looked at her boyfriend wiho was lying on his bed with a white towel on the face, yelling deserately.

"Come on, Snotty. Don't exaggerate.", the girl said.

"Exagg... Exaggerate?! You think I'm exaggerating?! How can you think it?! Oh, man, man!"

The girl huffed slowly at her boyfriend's actions. "Look, it can't be so bad. Are you sure you're doing this just to be dramatic?"

"It huuuuuuurts!", the boy replied yelling more.

"Astrid is not the type of girl who do this and then is proud about it. She never killed a person, even one like you.", Ruff said a less annoyed.

"I thought it too! But now ...", and restarted to yell in pain.

"Snotlout, stop, please. It's stupid."

"Ruff, it hurts a lot!"

"Don't think I'll fell guilt for you, now. It's a wrong idea from you, lovely boy.", the girl replied a less annoyed, crossing the arms.

" It hurts, and I didn't do anything wrong, you know it!"

"Of course I know it, Snot! You can't do it and then say it is not your fault. Well, at least now."1The boy moaned again, and nodded slowly.

"True. It's true. You're right, love!"

"Of course. Oh, babe, don' t keep so. It wasn't so bad."

"Tell it to them! I didn't do anything!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hiccup and Astrid ran fastly towards the screams of the villagers. They reached the hill near the sea, and stopped when they saw a little group of Vikings there, looking at the sea. And suddenly their eyes widened in shock: the wooden tower with all the fish for the villagers was disappeared! _

_And also the baskets and the buckets were disappeared. But it wasn't just this. In that tower the teens have put also some of the weapons of the village, cause there wasn't so much space in the magazine. _

_Astrid looked at the Vikings near her, and suddenly her blue eyes focused on a male Viking of her age, with black hair, dark clothes and an helmet with ram horns. And then her eyes became bigger and red of anger. a_

_And with a grin, the blond girl walked slowly and menacingly towards him._

_"YOU...", and raised the fists._

_Snotlout stepped back, trying to say something and raising the hands._

_Astrid grinned ferociously, and then ..._

* * *

"And after she punched me in that way, I fell under a wall and some wooden thing fell on my face! Do you think I'm still exaggerating?!"

"Actually, yes, love. Astrid never punched someone at that point, really!"

"Ruffnut, it huuuuurts!"

The girl sighed, and then came nearer the boy, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning the hands towards the towel.

"Come on love, let me see, it can't be so bad."

* * *

After some minutes, a very strong yell came from the Jorgensons house. And after that, a furious girl with three lomg braids came out with blood in the eyes.

"I'LL KILL HER! I'LL SHOW HER WHAT A GIRL LIKE HER DESERVES. THAT JERK, THAT TROLL MASKED AS A GIRL, THAT STUBBORN, STUPID, JERK STURDY WARRIOR.

I'LL TAKE HER AND THEN I'LL HIT HER LIKE I WAS A NIGHT FURY ANGRY LIKE A ...

But suddenly a big hand grabbed her arm and a voice said:-" No, Ruff,don't do so!"

The girl turned with her death glare and saw Snot grabbing her shoulder.

."Let me go, let me go now! I'll show her that nobody have to punch so you! LET ME HIT HER!"

But the grab of Snotlout became stronger.

She tried to free herself, grinning and moaning like a wild beast.

But after a few minutes, she stopped to move and looked angrily at her boyfriend.

Suddenly her face became sad, very sad. And her blue eyes felt tears, that fell on her morbid red cheeks, while she was watching intensely her beloved boyfriend's face, all red with livids;it was as if a yak had pested it twice, and the only intouched part was his left eye. The female twin sobbed twice, and then hugged strongly and lovely the boy, who hugged her in return, stroking her back.

Snotlout looked very sad at her; his girl was crying on his chest, desperately. He felt tears in his eye, and then sighed. So he pulled delicately her away from his chest, and looked at her, still grabbing his arm. She kept to cry and sob, and then leaned his lips on her cheek, giving a quick kiss.

"Ruff ... go home, and don't worry. I'm not angry with her. Don't do it, please. You will just make the things worse, and besides they'll ... they will discover everything. And maybe they could think you ... never mind. Please, do it for me. No, better, for yourself. Do it dor yourself, Ruff. Don't do it, please. For you. My beauty. My beauty."

And stroked her cheeks lovely. She looked at him with tears, and cried a less more. He was looking her so sweetly, but also so in pain ...for something he never did. She sobbed again, and then nodded.

"Snotty ... rest ... please, Snotty ... I love you, love you so much ... call me if you need everything ... I 'll come, my love ..."

He grabbed again her cheek and nodded with a "smile".

She sobbed again, and then hugged him lovely. After a few minutes, she let him go and walked away, under the gaze of the boy with darkhair,who sighed sadly looking at her. She sobbed again, and keot to walk with tears in the eyes.

**Poor Ruff. Sorry for the sad moment and for the long chapter. I don't hate Astrid, but in this chapter I gave her the role of the bad girl. But don't worry; Ruff and Snot will see the end of the problem! Not so soon, but it will arrive.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, advices about language and plog are really accepted. You're all great, thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I updated this story. I'm really sorry for the late, but I had some problems with school and personal stuff. But now, I finally managed to update the new chapter for this beautiful love story. Besides, I wasn't really sure about keep writing it, because I wasn't so sure about how the story was going on. But for now, I'll update it again!**

**And thank for all the people who reviewed and helped me with the story and the language. I loved it! Thanks, I'll always be grateful for this.**

**So, last time we saw how Ruffnut reacted seeing what Astrid did to her beloved boyfriend. So, now, what will happen? Let's discover it!**

**I DO NOT OWN Httyd or its characters. It's all related to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. This disclaimer count for EVERY chapter of the story, every!**

Chapter 9

"That little girl that thinks to be miss perfection and miss "I'm the best"?! She's just an horrible person! And I shouldn't have brain?! That girl!"

Ruffnut was thinking this while she was outside her house, on the bench near it, sharpening her spare with a stone. Her eyes were furious like a Monstrous Nightmare's.

"She is a stupid, an arrogant, a terrible, a STUBBORN girl! She cannot even think I can write a letter without grammar errors! She'd think HICCUP DID IT! Ooooh, If that so called "perfect girl" passes near me, I'll ... Grrrr, how can I stay here without do anything?!"

And reprised to sharp faster the spare. In that moment, her brother walked there and saw her on the bench.

"Ehy Ruff, look here!"

The girl rose the head, and the boy looked surprised by her expression.

"What happened, sis? You seems like girl who discovered her boyfriend betrayed her!"

At those words, Ruff's expression disappeared, and she shook the head, recomposing herself.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, just some troubles with my spares. Don't mind! What were you saying?"

Her brother grinned, and showed a paper in his left hand, that he waved happily it in the air.

"Look at this. We thought we lost it, and instead I found it the living room, behind the wardrobe! It's that old recipe for the most disgusting, for the smelliest mixture of the most disgusting and smelliest things of the island! Do you remember, that joke we decided to do to Fishlegs last year!

We decided to prepare it with every stinky thing we could find! Socks, manure, sweat, and even sheep's pee! What do you think, should we do it now?!"

Ruff looked in disbelief at her brother: she remembered that joke they invented. It was so hilarious and disgusting at the same time, and it could be their best prank (or at least ONE of the best).

And now, she felt a strange sensation in her heart. She looked at that sack with an evil grin, and also with one thing in her mind: Revenge.

"Ok! Let's do it, bro!", the girl exclaimed determined.

Her brother yelled in ecstasy, and jumped for the joy. But after four jumps, he was interrupted by her sister.

"But first, why don't we make it better? We should find more disgusting stuff, like ... I don't know, rotten fruit, Gronckle's saliva ... Gobber's pants!"

Her brother looked at her in disbelief. But then his eyes widened happily and his jaw dropped, making him feeling like the happiest boy in all the Island.

"YES! YES! YEEEES! Do so, DO SO! DO SO! You're a genius, sister, you're a wonderful sister, the best twin of the hearth! I love you! ... Not in that sense, though!"

"Of course, bro. But now, let's find all those things."

And so the two ran away, to find all the terrible ingredients for their worst and disgusting prank of their life.

* * *

After an hour, the twins were finishing to prepare the terrible bomb.

In a large basket, Ruffnut was putting the last ingredients in the basket, ready to use it for her diabolical purpose.

"Mmm ... I think that maybe ... Barf, gas!"

The said head leaned towards the basket, and released the green gas in it. Then, he retreated disgusted from it, and walked back.

"Even the dragon is disgusted. This means we'll manage to do the best prank of our life! Surely!", exclaimed Tuffnut raising the fists proudly.

Ruffnut giggled and said:-"Yes, the best prank of the Thorston twins!"

Tuffnut looked at her smilign,a nd then closed the basket, ready to grab it and to use it.

"Eh, eh, eh! Fishlegs will have to stay in the water for an entire week! Ah ah ah ah!"

Ruffnut, hearing this, gulped shocked and called her brother, who was walking away towards the Academy.

"No, no! Wait Tuff, let's make this prank more memorable and great!"

"How?", the brother asked intrigued.

Ruff smirked, and said:-" Why don't we choose someone other, instead of the same victims?"

The male twin blinked surprised, and said:-"Ok. But I don't want to make it to Hiccup. I'd feel really bad if we do it to him."

"Don't worry, I don't want to do it to Hiccup. I choose someone really, really better and unexpected for this beautiful joke!", Ruff said smiling evilly.

* * *

"Are - are you sure, Ruff? I mean, Astrid is not the type of person who takes this so indifferently!"

The twins were on the wall of the Academy, watching Astrid and Fishlegs talking to each other. The female twin had a great, furious look and her face. Her blue eyes were focused on the blond and pretty girl with the axe in the hand. Her grin was terribly alarming, and her heart was full of hatred.

"Look, I should approve this initiative. This will be a great joke, maybe one of the bests, but we never did a joke to Astrid Hofferson! And I know why! It's not like when we did it to Fishlegs and Snotlout! They never made us pay dearly the pranks we did to them! And besides, everything we did to them was so ... so hilarious for this!

But Astrid ... I want to say just this: I'm affectionate, really affectionate to my back!"

His sister looked at him disappointed. "She'll make you pay even for a prank we could do to the others, you know it!"

Tuff gulped in fear, and said:-"Yes ... and for this we shouldn't do the prank to HER! Especially when she has the axe in her hand yet! I wanna live, sis! Really!"

Ruff huffed annoyed, and returned to watch at Astrid with her death glare.

"I'm sure of what I want to do. Let's do it, then! Get ready! I wanna do it ... YES, I wanna! NOW!"

And turned the head to her right, to the big basket form which was exiting a terrible smell.

Inside it, the were an horrible, stinky and green glop made with the most terrible and disgusting things of the Island, included manure, Zippleback's gas, and Gobber's pants!

She stared at it, and then at Astrid, who was still talking with Fish, and was putting the axe on her shoulder to go away.

Ruffnut snorted angrily, and said:-"She'll arrive in a moment. Get ready to do it, Tuff!"

Tuff nodded slowly, still worried. The two took the basket, repelling the noses from the terrible smell.

"You'll pay! You'll pay, UGLY, STUPID, JERK..."

And put the basket nearer the edge of the wall, waiting for Astrid. Her eyes were big and intimidating. She grinned again; her anger was at the top now.

"I HATE you, Hofferson! I'll make you pay for everything ..."

But while she was preparing to do her terrible revenge, her brain felt something strange. Strange ... and familiar. Strange ... and serious.

She remembered something someone said to her. Someone that now was at his house, injured and in pain. Someone who loved Ruff with all his heart. Someone called Snotlout Jorgenson.

And he had said once something really important to Ruff ... something she forgot in the moment she saw his poor face pested and ruined by an angry and strong blond girl.

She couldn't do it; she could do it ...

She was Ruffnut Thorston, the responsible and serious girl.

She could get the things worse. Really worse.

She'd put Snotlout (Her Snotlout) in troubles.

She'd made the others discover she had feelings for him.

They could make the things worse.

They could still think she was a terrible, a stupid, a dumb.

And she is not a dumb. She's not a terrible person. She is a responsible person.

"You're right, Tuff. I was wrong. We could get the things worse. We shouldn't do it. Come on, let's go home."

And walked away, with a sad expression on her face.

Tuff looked at her a less confused, as if she ... but then stood up and walked away. But then, looked at the basket, and grinned evilly.

* * *

Ruff eyes's let tears falling on her cheeks, while the blond braided girl was walking; now in her haert, instead anger, there was desperation.

"Why ... why can't they see it? Snotty isn't bad! He isn't a stupid boy! And I'm not stupid too! I'm changed! I am a responsible girl! I'm not Ruffnut the dumb. He's not Snotlout the arrogant! He's not Snotlout the selfish, thief, dumb! I choose him because this ... because he is great! He ... HE IS NOT SNOTFACE!"

The eyes of the girl were full of tears, and the girl started to run towards her house.

She reached it, and ran into her room. Her mother noticed it, and blinked the eyes in surprise, for a moment, she thought she has seen her daughter crying. But then shook the head, thinking about a mistake.

The girl now was jumping on her bed and her red eyes were soaking her pillow with tears. Yes, the Thorston girl was crying. Crying for LOVE. She shouldn't even know what love was. And besides, she was also crying for SNOTLOUT JORGENSON, the most terrible boy of the village.

"I love him ... Yes, I love him!"

She rose the head and took something from her bedside table. It was wooden and sword - shaped. And made with a knife ... and love. She sat up on her bed, crossing the legs and looking at it, still crying terribly.

"_You pierced me _too! Snotty ... Snotty!"

* * *

_That afternoon, at the Academy_

"I'm only saying you exaggerated!", said Hiccup. Astrid looked at him with a serious and furious look.

"You saw what he did! He brought down the tower of fish! And it fell in the sea! We built it in two months! He deserved it!"

"Was really necessary punching until he bleeds?!"

She looked at him snorting, and walked towards Stormfly.

Hiccup huffed and looked at Toothless. "I'm sure she exaggerated!"

Then the gate of the Academy opened, and a boy with all the face but the right eye bandaged entered in the Academy, and walked towards the weapon place.

"Hi, Snot. How are you?"

"Fine. I think."

Astrid glared at him, and he said:-"Relax. I came just to take my sword. I don't want to make another trouble!"

She snorted irritated.

"Ok. So, bye bye.", the boy said huffing.

And walked away with Hookfang, heading to his home.

"How could I flirt with _her_! I thought she was different! She acted almost like ... like when I acted before!

I'm glad she's not my girlfriend. Dear Hic, let me think you should be more, more careful!", the boy thought snorting.

**So, what do you think about this? I'm sorry, but Ruff will suffer terribly also in the next chapter. But do not worry, violence is finished ... for now.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this story, please review. Advices about language and plot are really accepted. **


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter! Thanks for the reviews and for who read this story! It means a lot for me!**

**This chapter will be focused on what other characters think about Snotlout and Ruffnut's attitude. So the two won't have so much room in this chapter. But I think it could be a good chapter the same. Thanks to everyone, advices about plot and language are really accepted! **

Chapter 10

After the terrible episode, Ruffnut spent two afternoons crying in her room, sobbing terribly for what happened to her poor boyfriend.

And Tuffnut didn't notice something wrong with her sister. Or rather, at the beginning he has thought why she didn't exit from their house in the afternoon to go with him to do stupid jokes or pranks. But he didn't keep to ask her the why, because she managed to make him believe she was just really hurt.

The blond boy didn't say anything, because some days ago they fell again from their Zippleback during a lesson; so he thought she could have some injury.

She has just said she felt something to her legs, and so the boy decided to leave her stay in their home to rest.

But if he had known the real reason for which his sister was in their room for all those afternoons, surely he would stay with her, trying to reassure her. But he couldn't ... no, he should not have known the real reason.

And so, the blond braided girl stayed there, sad and hurt. Noone was by her side, and nobody could help her. Just one person knew how to make her happy, really happy ... but now he wasn't with her; instead, he was the REASON for what she was crying so desperately.

"Snotty ... I wanna stay with you ... Snotty, it wasn't your fa ... WHY ARE THEY SO STUBBORN?!"

* * *

Four days after Snotlout had his "accident" with Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs were walking in the plaza of the village, talking about what happened those days during the lessons.

While they were talking, they noticed Snotlout walking with Hookfang towards the forge of Gobber; his face was still all bandaged.

"Ehy, Snotlout! Wait!", Hiccup yelled, running towards the boy with Fishlegs.

The Jorgenson boy turned the head, and saw the two running towards him.

When they reached him, Hiccup asked:-"Hi, Snot. How are you today?"

The boy with strong arms huffed and said:-"Better. You can't imagine how I'd want to take off these stupid bandages! But thank to you girlfriend, I'll have to have them for other two or three days!"

Hiccup blushed a less, and then said:-"Oh ... Well, if it can make you happier, I'd want to apologize behalf Astrid. I know she ..."

"No! Sorry Hic, but if there's someone that has to apologize, that someone is Astrid. I want to hear those words from her. And if she won't do it, don't worry. I'm used to."

Hiccup didn't know what to say; he was really sorry for what his girlfriend did to the muscular boy. Even if Snotlout did something really wrong, he couldn't see it with all those bandages on the face. After all, nobody deserved a punishment like that, even if his name was Snotlout Jorgenson.

Fishlegs didn't know what to say too. Sure he didn't see Snot in a so good way, but he wasn't a revengeful person, unlike most of the Vikings in Berk. And besides, he was also impressed from that only eye with which Snotlout could watch people in those days.

"But, if you want ...", Hiccup started, but was cut off by his friend's words.

"I said it's ok, Hiccup. Don't worry. Besides, it's not I can't use the face anymore. I'm still useful." And rose the arms, smiling mockingly ... even if the two other boys couldn't see anything, due bandages.

"Ok. So, bye bye.", Snotlout said. Then came in the forge, took a shield and walked away with Hookfang.

When he reached his home, he entered in and closed the door. When he entered in the living room, he found his father, Spitelout, sat on is armchair, sharpening his knife.

"Dad, your shield is here.", they boy said.

Spitelout rose the head, and looked at his son, and said:-"Put it there, near the table."

Snotlout nodded, and did it. When he was starting to go in his room, his father's voice made him stop.

"How could it happen, son?"

Snotlout looked at him, and asked:-"What, dad?"

Spitelout looked at him with a face that seemed to say "Are you kidding me?", and said:-"How could your face be ... reduced in this state?"

Snot's eye blinked in surprise, and the boy tried to find an answer for it. "I ... I don't know ... I mean ..."

"Son ... I just wanna know ... from you ... how that Hofferson girl could do this to YOU?!"

"Well, she did ... er ... she approached me and ..."

"I meant ... WHY DIDN'T YOU DEFEND YOURSELF?! INSTEAD BEING REDUCED SO?!"

"I couldn't! She was too fast!"

"She was too fast? What did I hear?! She was too fast! But aren't you the champion of Thawfest games, aren't you the best?"

"In Thawfest we never fight! Astrid is the best in duels, you know it!"

"Ok. But knowing this, you should improve you skills! You want to be defeated by a girl every time, son? Are you a chicken, son?"

"NO! I'm NOT A CHICKEN! And besides, dad, I didn't react also because ... it WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Spitelout's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry ... what did you say?"

"It wasn't my fault if that tower fell in the sea! I haven't any fault! And this time it's real, dad! Real! I arrived there with the other villagers! When I arrived there, the tower was in the water yet! But since I'm the BAD guy, Astrid thought I did it, and so I tried to explain her ..."

"Ok, ok, I gotit. It wasn't your fault ... but anyway, you have to improve your skills. Really son. You should train more hours, maybe four, instead two and half.", the Jorgenson leader said with a huff.

Snotlout huffed, and walked away.

Spitelout huffed in boredom, and reprised to sharp his knife; his son wasn't the strongest boy of the Island, and sometimes he couldn't be neither the nicest. And for this, every villager complained of this. But Spitelout knew his son wasn't so bad. He was a great warrior, and a Dragon Trainer too. So, it wasn't so bad at least. And he took care about him, after all.

But while Spitelout was sharpening again his knife, something came in his mind, making him stop the action. "Why did he call himself "the BAD guy"?"

Spitelout never heard his son saying this.

"Maybe I heard wrong ... or maybe ... well, it could be really surprising, but ... oh, well, I'd hear wrong."

* * *

"I'm really sorry for Snotlout. I mean, I'd never did something so to him. And you, bud?", Hiccup asked to Toothless.

The two were in the forge, and the boy was at his desk, drawing something about his projects.

"Yes, I know you'd never hurt him in that way. Maybe you'd scare him, but nothing more."

Toothless snorted, and rested the head on his paws.

"Maybe we could convince Astrid to ask sorry to him. No ... no, no, she will never do it. Never. And besides, I could avoid a possible fight with her. Incredible, I'm here, feeling sorry for Snotlout Jorgenson! Ah, ah, ah, funny, right bud?

It's like Tuff was sorry for doing a pranks to Fishlegs!

If it happened, someone could think the world is upside down."

Then he sighed, and reprised to work on his projects. And inside him, he felt that Astrid did really something very terrible to the boy who bullied him for all those years.

* * *

"So, how is Ruff today, dear?", the father of the twins asked to his wife.

The blond woman turned to him and said:-"She said her legs are still hurting her. I tried to give her that old recipe of my mother, but she refused it."

"As always. She never tried to grow up, you know it. But I should be proud; she's acting like a real Viking, accepting to feel the hurt."

"But even if she's acting like a Viking, she is also young. And I don't want to have a daughter who has the croaked legs."

"Someone called me?", a voice called from the kitchen.

"No, dad, don't worry! I'm talking with you're son in law!"

The Thorston leader turned to the kitchen, and then asked:-"Is your father here?"

"Yes. He arrived this afternoon. Sorry I didn't advertise you, but you were on that fishing trip with Stoick."

"It's ok, do not worry. I'll come to see him, ok?"

"No, wait a minute. Dear, I want to tell you about Ruffnut?"

"What did she do? She broke some other plate? Her dragon destroyed an house? Please, tell me she didn't fight with one of her friends, and so she tried to burn his/her butt."

"No, no, it's not this. It's just ... in these days, I saw she is a bit ... different. Nobody said me she did something bad. She didn't destroyed anything, or doing something wrong. Even Hiccup didn't come to me to say she did something wrong during the Academy's lessons."

"Well, now that you mention it, I didn't see anything wrong with her in these days. Nobody said to me how she was a troublemaker, or that she did something really bad to someone. Instead I heard she's always happy and calm. She also passes sometime without her brother. And this is really strange!"

"Ruff without Tuff? Are you serious?", the mother asked.

"Sure!"

"Oh! This is really, really, REALLY strange! Should be worried, dear?", she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like when she got the Eel Pox. That time, she and Tuff were absolutely strange!"

"Yes, I remember. They were talking about something like the yak's milk on a stick ... how did they call it, Ruffcream or Tuffcream ... I don't remember, but it was the strangest idea I ever heard!"

"I'll tell you what that girl deserves!", a voice said. The two spouses turned the head, and saw the grandfather of the twins, a little old man with brown eyes, hairless and a little white goatee; he was wearing a red shirt and dark green trousers, and in his right hand he had a little staff.

"Your kids need a several training on how to be respected and a respectful! They need to be educated better! And not just about the fighting skills! Do you want to keep to have two Terrible Terrors in human form?!"

"Come on, dad. You always said those two were the best nephews you had."

"I know. But they need to be two great and strong warriors! Respected and respectful! Our family always been one of the most respected families of the Archipelago! Am I right, daughter?"

"Don't exaggerate, dad. We always been respected, but never the most respected. And you never been one of the most important men of the Archipelago, remember?", Ruff's mother said, bored of what her father was going to say.

"Nonsense! Your husband tried many times to ask me your hand in marriage, cause he knew what kind of person I was!"

"Technically, I tried just two times, sir!"

"Shut up, you! I just want to say those kids need to be two of the best Vikings of ever! They never did something really special, besides destroying two houses in the same moment ... when they were ten!"

"They did something really special, dad. They train dragons!"

"Everyone here rides dragons now ! They're not so special!"

"Excuse me, sir, but we were just saying that Ruff didn't acted badly for two entire weeks! And that this is really strange, even if a positive thing!"

"Nonsense! I know my granddaughter, she need to be more! And more!"

After some seconds, the door opened, and Tuffnut entered in the house. He seemed tired, as if he had ran for a long time.

"Hi everyone! Oh, dear! I feel like a yak that ran for a very long time followed by a Monstrous Nightmare!"

"And instead what happened, Tuffnut?", his father asked, knowing perfectly his son did something really, really annoying.

"Nothing special. I was helping the Larsons with the boars they hunted today, and while I was doing it, I decided to throw the tail of a boar. Just for fun. But the boars got angry, and chased me for all the hills."

The grandfather snorted, and said:-" See? This boy need a strict training! We need to make him more strong, more! My nephew chased by yaks, this is good!"

"Ehy, granpa! I didn't see you! When did you arrive?", Tuff asked happily.

"He's arrived this afternoon, dear. Why don't you come to check your sister with him, please?", his mother asked.

The blond teen nodded, and walked upstairs, followed by his grandfather.

"Anyway, we need to ask Ruff what's going on.", the Thorston leader said; his wife nodded in agreement. The Thorstons loved their kids, even they always wanted they were a bit more ... better. Sure they didn't want to make them perfect, but they neither wanted to have two "Terrible Terrors in human form" for the rest of their life! And now, something strange was happened to their daughter. What they could think about it? And what if it was something different? The situation wasn't the worst, but neither the best. What'd they think now? She was their daughter, after all. And if she needed something, they'd be there to hep her. Or maybe, they should wait until a certain period to face it better. But the situation was really, really unusual for the Thorston family. How could they face it? For now, they decied to not think about it too much.

_The next morning_

After Snotlout exited from the door, he looked behind him, and then said to his dragon:-"Come on, Hook! Let's go to see Ruff!"

The dragon nodded in agreement, and then the two flew away towards the Thorston house.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks! And if you have some idea some episode in which the teens "disturb" the two lovers, say it! **

**Thanks everyone, Hiccupisnotuseless**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Thanks to all the people who is liking this story! Please, review and say what you thnk about it! I want to know if I'm doing well not just with my writing, but also with the plot! I want to be a good writer, so ...**

**Thanks to everyone, you're great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

Chapter 11

Snot jumped on Hook's nose and the dragon let him enter in the room.

He was sure to find Ruffnut alone in her room, since her parents were surely doing their work in the village, and Tuffnut brought his and Ruff's grandfather to the Academy, since the old man asked to visit it.

SO he could stay with his girl without being worried about someone others.

But after he jumped in the room, he heard a sob, and turned the head to his right. He saw someone laying under the blankets of a bed, and sobbing with the face in the pillow.

He looked there carefully, and then walked towards the bed, and sat on it. Then leaned the hand on the person's back. The sobbing girl turned the head, and saw her beloved boyfriend looking at him with his only (for the moment) eye. She breathed slowly, and looked at him surprised.

Then he grabbed her arms with his hands, and looked at her stroking her skin. She stared at him like she was breathless, and then hugged strongly her boy.

"Snotty! Snotty!"

He stroked her back, and she sobbed in his shoulder.

He kept to stroke her, and then whispered to her:-" Ruff ... it's all ok. It's all ok! Shhhh!"

She sobbed again, and said:-" How are you, love?"

He sighed, and said:-"Fine, fine. Love ... How are YOU?"

She looked at him, and then said sadly:-" Fine."

"Really? Don't your legs hurt you anymore?"

She looked at him with a concerned look.

"I heard from Hiccup you got hurt. So I came to see you. But I found crying. What's hurting you, my beauty? Do the legs hurt more?", he asked a bit worried.

"No. No. They're fine.", and took his cheek delicately.

"Sure?"

She stared at him, and then sniffled turning the head away.

"Of course! I'm a Viking. I'm strong! I have to be strong."

He smiled (behind the bandages), and said:-" Right. You are strong and brave. Surely anything can make you lose the control. I know it."

"Yes. Even if those legs hurt me in a so bad way, I won't cry or show I feel pain. I won't. For anything."

"That's my girl! And surely you shouldn't do it for anything, right?"

"Anything, babe. You know it, anything."

"So, why are you talking normally without tremble?"

She looked at him confused and concerned.

"What?!"

Snotlout rose the head and said:-"Ruff, didn't you notice that I was stroking your leg, while you were talking?"

The girl's eyes widened, and she looked at her left leg; Snotlout's hand was on it, moving lovely.

The girl gulped and looked at her boyfriend. "Er ... I ... I told you they were fine."

"Babe ... even if they were fine, you couldn't help to show you felt some pain. I know it, I saw you may times when you got hurt."

Ruffnut was stunned and scared; now she couldn't say any lie to avoid what was going to happen ... or rather, a scowl from her boyfriend.

"It's due Astrid, right? You were in your room for all these days cause you're still angry with her. I knew it. But I told you needn't to be angry, it's all ok!"

"She did it to you without a thought. She's terrible. Terrible!", the girl yelled in anger, reprising to cry on his chest.

"I know. I didn't do anything this time, I swear! And you know it!"

"Of course! I know. I'm just angry because ... because ... they always see us like monsters!"

And sobbed again in his shoulders.

The boy sighed, and stroked lovely her back.

"Love ... don't cry."

"She'd eat her ... I don't want to say it, but I think it! I cannot keep to talk with her as if anything happened, Snotty. She did the worst error of her life!", and sobbed again.

" I'm sure she was really mad, and I tried to avoid it, but now I can just accept it. So anyone could think ..."

His sentence was suddenly cut off by a desperate yelling.

"But' aren't you tired?! You don't deserve this! You need to show you're different! You cannot want this! It's ... It's ... stupid!"

"I'm not stupid anymore! I've never been stupid! Love, it's necessary!"

"I know, I know, but ... we can't do this for ever! We can't! Why do you want to keep?!"

"Why?! Why?! Because so we'll be happy! So we'll be able to do keep our relationship! SO! It's the only way!"

"I'm not happy! I'm not happy to see you so! I'm not! You know I'm not! How can a girl be happy if her boyfriend is so! How?!"

"I'm doing this for us!", the boy replied.

"FOR US?! I'm tired! Snotlout, I'm tired! Stop with this!"

"Ruffnut, are you insane? No, you're not, so stop saying this!"

"Please, you are insane! Anyone shouldn't do this thing. Ever!"

"Stop! Ruffnut, we must do this. We MUST!"

At that point, Ruff ' s crying red face became an angry red face. She grinned angrily, and yelled: "You're selfish and arrogant! I'm crying for you, and you are scolding me as I did something stupid!"

"No, I'm not! Well ... you're not doing something stupid, but you're saying something stupid!", he said, trying to make her calm.

"What? WHAT?! Am I saying what?!"

"You're saying something stupid. I know you're really sad, but you also know what I said it's true! Do you think we're doing this just for fun? We decided to do it for love each other like we always did!"

Now she was literally furious like a dragon.

"You, ungrateful stupid! You, stupid, stubborn, VIKING! I thought you took care about us!"

"I take care!"

"No! That's not true!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

And rolled to her other side, with a furious look.

"Love, I'm not doing this to get you angry!"

She snorted, and crossed her arms.

He tried to say something, but she kept to snort and growl furiously. The boy was shocked and sad; he wouldn't do this, because he really took care to his beautiful Ruff. But he also knew he had to make her understand that ...

But he saw clearly she was too angry and stubborn to understand. So he huffed annoyed, and stood up, walking towards the window to go away. He had an sad look, even she couldn't see it due the bandages.

"Don't you understand I'm doing this for us? I'm not happy for what happened too, but like I have to endure this, you have too!", he said for the last time.

She didn't reply.

"I know that ... OOOOH, ok, then! If you are tired, be tired, then! But if you love me, you'd know I am right! How could you keep to see me, if you did as you want to do? Say it! How?!"

She snorted again, really furious.

Snotlout looked at her still annoyed, and then huffed.

"Ok then! Ok!", he said calmly, but also resigned.

And jumped from the window, on Hook's nose.

"Come on, pal! Let's go home!"

Hook looked at him confused.

Snotlout noticed it, and said:-"I'm not wished here! Let's go!"

The dragon looked still confused, and then flew away, towards the Jorgenson house.

In the house, Ruff was still on her bed, with her angry look.

"Stupid boy!"

* * *

_Out, flying on Hookfang's neck_

"She cannot understand! Does she think I'm happy of this?! Oh, Ruff, I think you're still stubborn like a bull, but this doesn't help us! Oh, man, how I'd want to ...

Huff So beautiful ... so complicated.", the boy thought, flying away with his dragon.

* * *

_In the twins' room_

"He got hurt! I'm despairing for him! And he comes here, scolding me for this?! I love him, and he cannot see this! Stubborn as a dragon, that boy! OOOOH, How I'd want to ... Oh, Snotlout, why?!", she thought, reprising to cry.

* * *

_At the end of the day_

That evening, the Jorgenson boy was in his bed, still thinking about what happened that morning; he never fought Ruffnut in this way. He always tried to avoid this, and so her.

And besides, he thought they ...

"Snotty! Snotty!"

Hearing that voice, Snotlout looked at the window, and walked towards it. When he opened it, he saw his girlfriend looking sadly at him.

"Ruff!"

She entered in the room, and he closed the window. Then looked at her; she had a sad face, the same she had that morning, when he came to wave her. Her eyes were closed, and her head was looking at the floor. Her fingers were tangled between them.

The boy was looking at her expecting what she had to say.

Finally, Ruff rose the head, and looked at hum with tears in the eyes. He looked at her without a clear expression.

The girl didn't say anything, but then sighed and said:-" Snotty ... I'm sorry! I really did something stupid! I'm sorry, really! Sorry!", and started to cry a less.

He smiled behind the bandages, and walked towards her, opening his arms. She sniffled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Snotty. I love you!"

"I love you too, Ruff. And don't be sorry. It's normal being so!"

She smiled, and cried a less in his shoulder, his hands on her back.

Hookfang heard the sobs, and put the head in the room.

The two looked at him, and smiled. "Don't worry, Hook. It's fine!"

The dragon growled in relief, and returned to sleep on the grass out of the house.

Ruff smiled, and then grabbed gently her boyfriend's cheeks. "I know you're doing this for US. I know."

And kissed softly his bandaged cheek. "Oh love! I'd do everything for you. I don't like see you so sad! Sorry I got angry!", he said sweetly.

Ruff could see in that only eye all his affection and his love for her. And he could see it in her beautiful blue eyes. "If only I hadn't this bandages ... I could kiss you so lovely, my sweetie ...", he thought.

But for now, he counted himself with looking her and stroking her cheeks. She smiled really happy, and pressed her body against his. Then stroked his hair, and kissed softly his chin.

Then, after some minutes of hugs, she exited from the house, and walked back home, a smile of relief on her face.

"I love you, my beauty!", Snotlout thought happily, watching her walking away. So sweet, so beautiful, so lovely. The two knew they were in love with each other, and that they were also different from what people thought about them. But for this, they had to hid this precious happiness, with all their forces. Always.

**Love; so beautiful, so complicated. And I think our two hidden lovers know it perfectly. Next time, we'll see a bit of happiness, finally. And a certain boy with a great brain will start to understand something more about their strange attitude.**

**Hope you liked it, advices about language and plot are really accepted.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've just seen the last Httyd 2 trailer. And ... it was EPIC! Really, EPIC! I can't wait to see what Dreamworks will do now! I hope in something really great! (thumbs up for the final battle!).**

**Oh, and thanks to MapiHTTYD and Lakota1772 for their reviews; I enjoyed them a lot! I'm happy you're liking this story, keep so, please!**

Chapter 12

Two days passed, since the argument between the two lovers.

And now, after the last scolding of his father, Snotlout could remove the bandages, and enjoy his face again. Now he was perfectly fine, for the joy of Ruffnut, who smothered his face with soft kisses for an entire morning.

"Ehy Ruff! I - I'm happy you are happy, but please, it still hurts a bit!", the boy said, while his beloved girlfriend was grabbing his face in her hands, kissing it repeatedly. For the occasion, she also had unbraided her hair.

She stopped to do it and looked at him smiling:-" Oh love, don't be so careful! I'm so joyful that I can't help to give you these!", and kissed again his face thrice.

After the beautiful moment of kisses, the two laid on the grass on the cliff and stared at the sky, with a very happy smile on their faces.

They sighed happily, and then looked at each other. Snotlout had an happy smile, and Ruffnut too.

Then returned to look at the blue sky; it was a beautiful day, with many clouds and a shining sun that was lightning everything, especially the sea water.

Snotlout breathed in ecstasy; finally a happy moment with Ruffnut; nothing could be more beautiful; nothing that could hurt or annoy him or his lovely girl; anything.

Then he turned to his girlfriend and asked:-"Do you wanna fly? With me?"

She turned to him, and said:-"Well ... I don't know. I mean, flying is amazing, but it isn't necessary doing it every day."

"But today it's a so fantastic day! Look at the sky! It could be awesome!", said him excited.

She looked at him, and then at the sky. She seemed thinking, but then smiled at him and said:-"Ok."

He smiled more, and the two stood up, and walked towards Hookfang.

He sat on his neck, but Snot made her seat in front of him, instead behind him, hugged to his neck.

"So you'll have a better view.", he explained with a smile.

Then he put the hands on Hookfang's horns and said:-"Ok, Hook. Let's go!"

And after some minutes, the dragon took flight roaring.

* * *

When Ruffnut opened her eyes, she found herself with her head nearer the clouds, that weren't so high that day. She has flown in them many times, and has felt their sparkle. But this time, she saw them from a different way. They made her calm, they gave her a strange sensation.

"Do you wanna touch them in very wonderful way?", Snotlout asked behind her.

She looked at him with a confused and surprised look. He smiled, and grabbed gently her hands, leaning them towards the white clouds.

When her palms made contact with the clouds, the twin girl felt a strange sensation. As her hands crossed the clouds, she felt herself relaxed. Really relaxed. She stared at the cloud in amazement, and then smiled softly. Hookfang kept to fly so, and Ruff closed the eyes savoring the moment.

Then, she lowered the head, and Snot approached his face to see if something was wrong.

"What's up, Ruff?"

She turned the head to him, and sighed.

"It's nothing, love. All this is ... wonderful. Really. But I ... I miss something. Even now I'm trying to live ... differently. I miss ... well, I miss the action. In a good way, of course. Don't worry, I don't want to kill myself.", she said, chuckling nervously.

He stared at her with a small smile, and his sweet eyes met hers. "Ok ... then get ready!"

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

He smiled more, and then patted Hook's neck. The dragon roared, and then made an unexpected movement. After a few minutes, a yelling Ruffnut was jumping over the clouds in shock.

After a brief flight, she fell across the clouds and fell in her boy's arms.

"So ... did you enjoy it?", asked him smiling.

She looked at him terrified, and then punched his chest.

"You fool! Advertise me before you do it! But ... it was awesome!"

He grinned happily, and then threw her up. After a second, also him was appearing from the clouds

laughing happily. "This is cool!"

The girl looked at him, and laughed amused.

Then they fell again on Hook's neck, and the dragon roared happily.

The two laughed, and then restarted to fly over the clouds, like two children on a trampoline.

After the funny moment, the two landed on the cliff from which they flew away, and climbed off Hookfang, trembling. They laughed happily, and she put an arm around his shoulders.

"It was great! Thanks, love!", she exclaimed.

He laughed again, and said:-" It was a pleasure, my beauty! I knew it could be awesome!"

"We should do it again!"

He chuckled, and then hugged her waist with his left arm:-"I' m always here to help you, any problem you have. Love ... you make me happy even when skies are grey!" **( yes, this is a phrase from the song "You are my sunshine")**

She smiled, and hugged his waist. "You are my love. And I'll never regret it. You're not stupid. You're gorgeous. Don't leave me."

"I won't. Ask me something, and I'll be there. Really. You make me happy ..."

"... and I make you happy. Right?"

He smiled, and pressed her body towards his, stroking her back with the hands.

Then the two walked to the village embraced, followed by a happy Hookfang.

* * *

_In the village, that afternoon_

"I don't know, bud. But it seems like something is really different in the class. What could do this?", thought Hiccup.

He was sat on a bench on his house's hill, with Toothless near him. The boy had a thoughtful look on his face; he always saw Snotlout happy in those days, really. He couldn't help to think about what he could do to be so happy. He didn't even get mad with Astrid for the "bleeding face thing."

"That's strange. Or maybe he learned to not fight with Astrid, or he'll have something to regret.", and chuckled at the thought. Then his face returned serious, and his hand grabbed his chin.

"Even Hookfang became more grateful with him. In these last weeks, he almost never burned his butt, or growled at him. I know they never hated each other, but Snot always did something wrong with Hook. Hook. Why he calls him HOOK? He never liked friendly names, except for himself. He didn't help anyone without asking a reward. Well, except when he saved me all those times. I know he's arrogant, but he can also show something good.

So why didn't he notice his own "good side" before? And Ruff ... Ruff ... I didn't notice something strange. Snotlout always did something crazy with her and Tuffnut, but I also knew they can't stand him, like anyone. Anyone ... Maybe Astrid's right; he's doing all this to impress someone. Maybe he wants to become the leader of the Academy. No, no. That's absurd. Isn't it? Oh man, I can't believe I'm doing this. Trying to learn about Snotlout?! It'd be like discover why the stars bright so much! Absurd!"

And breathed slowly, while Toothless was looking at him with a questioning look.

The boy smiled at him, and then returned to look at the plaza from the bench on his hill.

Suddenly his eyes saw Ruff walking in the plaza. She passed near Mulch and other Vikings that were trying to raise a wooden wall. She saw them, and walked near them, pressing her hands on the wall. At least, with a little more effort, the wall was raised. The Vikings looked with a smile, and Mulch nodded to the girl saying something, probably thanking her. She nodded to him with ... a SMILE?! And then walked away with a happy look. Hiccup now was really perplexed.

"Ok! Let's see if we can discover what's going on. Bud, let's go!", and ran towards the plaza, followed by the Night Fury.

* * *

Hiccup reached the plaza, and looked for the braided girl. But she wasn't there anymore.

The Haddock boy seemed really concerned, and walked in the plaza with Toothless behind him.

The other Vikings noticed him, and waved the boy smiling. He returned the wave, and kept to walk.

Fishlegs noticed the boy and the dragon, and walked towards them.

" Ehy, Hic! What are you doing?"

Hiccup turned to him, and grabbed his arm approaching him, whispering, "I must find something! If you want, help me. But don't say anything."

The husky boy looked at him surprised, and nodded.

The thin boy let him go, and the two walked in the plaza.

"What are you searching? Did you lose something?"

"No! I wanna find something really hot! Listen ... you noticed Snotlout is not the same, right?"

The husky boy's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly.

"Oh, I got it. You think ..."

"Yes. Maybe it's so. After all, _we saw it_. Remember?"

Fish's eyes widened more, and he nodded again, while a clear and surprising thought was appearing in his mind; one of the most incredible sights of his life.

" So, I wanna discover if my suspects are true. If Snotlout is hiding something ... really unexpected!"

Fish nodded for the fifth time. "Ok. I'm with you."

Hiccup smiled, and the two walked near Mulch and the other Vikings who raised the wall.

"Ehy Mulch! You managed to raise that wall, finally!", Hiccup said.

The fat man turned to him and smiled. "Of course! We took three days to build it and to put it in its place."

"And I saw Ruffnut helped you"

"Oh, yes. She was really kind. But I'm sure she's thinking about some reward from us. As always.

But this time she left with a smile. A very sweet smile. It seemed really sincere. Oh well, now I want to take a break. See you later, boys."

Hiccup waved him happily, and then walked with Fishlegs and Toothless near the houses.

"You really think Ruffnut helped someone ... just to be useful?"

Hic nodded. "Yes. I think so. I can say she was really happy to help them. But Mulch could be right. She could ask a reward. But her smile ... the smile ... I think we have a big question, my friend."

Fish appeared thoughtful, and rubbed his chin like he always did. "Maybe she ... I don't know. It's incredible, but women are one of the few things I'm a totally ignorant!"

"Really? What are the others?"

"I think we could talk about this the next time. Now, where could be Ruff?"

"I saw her walking here. Let's find her and see if my theory is correct! I think at least."

And the two walked towards the cliffs, still followed by an intrigued Toothless. But they didn't find the blond girl anywhere.

"Ok, we lost her. But you know, Hiccup, that what we saw ... maybe what we saw was just a ... curious episode."

"I'm not convinced. I mean, they never tried to hid something like this. And I'm sure they're not planning any bad prank. I'm sure."

"I hope you're right. I'd want to avoid another bucket full of fish's head in my bed."

Hiccup moaned in disgust, and walked away with his friend, still thinking about something really, really interesting.

* * *

_That night_

Tuffnut was staring at his sister with a confused look. It was evening, and the girl was in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She wasn't snoring, and on her face there was a smile. And besides, her hair were unbraided. Tuff has never seen her so. She always did something crazy with him the night, before going to sleep, but this time she went to their bedroom without a word, after she finished her dinner.

Tuff was really confused right now. Her sister never was a girl ... like she was now. She was a fierce warrior who always snorted and argued with him. And she took care about her hair in a particular way, and was proud of her braids. But this evening, she let her hair falling on her back.  
He didn't notice it, but in this way she appeared more ... more pretty.

"What's happening here? Who are you?", the boy thought looking at the sleeping girl.

Suddenly she murmured something. He blinked, and then walked near her, lowering the head to hear better.

" ... it's beautiful ... really cool ... cool ... thanks ... thanks ... my ... my lo ... oh, yes, yes! I ... -lout."

The male twin was a less shocked right now.

"Cool? Something really cool? She did something cool ... without me?! What did she do? And lout ... she acted as a lout person? Why? That's strange. Girls ... a totally different world."

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if someone isn't happy for the "Romantic Flight" reference; I assure I don't want to put Snotlout and Ruffnut at the same level of Hiccup and Astrid. But I always loved the scene where Astrid touches the clouds with the hands; so magic and amazing! I couldn't help to write it!**

**Please review! And if you want to give me some advice about the future chapters (I don't know, some idea about another Rufflout's date, or how the Tuffnut could act in this way).**

**Thanks again, you're all great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	13. Chapter 13

**Until now I talked mainly about Snotlout and Ruffnut. Well, they're the main characters of the story. But like I did in the chapter before, I'll talk about other characters, to show their attitude in response to the two lovers'.**

**Oh, and I wanted to make clear these things:**

**\- There won't be any love triangle between Snotlout, Ruffnut or any other character (like Fishlegs, Hiccup or who you want; so, sorry for eventual Rufflegs of Ruffcup fans)**

**\- If you didn't understand it, the story (and also the other stories I published) is set BEFORE Httyd 2. **

**\- Hiccup and Snotlout ARE NOT cousins (since in the movie franchise and in the TV series they aren't related, and they never referred to each other as such).**

**Hope you'll like also this chapter, advices about plot and languages are really accepted.**

Chapter 13

Snotlout and Ruffnut thought everyone could hardly criticize their relationship, and for this they had decided to hid it.

But this wasn't a really easy thing; Berk was one of the Islands with the meddlesome teens of ever, especially one with green eyes and with a legendary and fast black dragon always by his side.

The two lovers had risked to being caught several times that week, but they always managed to avoid their friends and, especially, the adults. Yes, because also their families represented a danger for them:

once Spitelout was walking right there were the two were kissing each other; and Snotlout had to climb with his girlfriend on a tree, and he they had to stay there for a very long time.

Another time, Ruff had to stay home, instead go to Snotlout's house like they had decided, because his father and grandfather couldn't manage to get asleep.

And one morning, they risked to be seen by Fishlegs and Tuffnut, and they had to run away from each other; they could see each other only that evening, in the Great Hall for dinner, and then just say goodnight, without any kiss.

But they weren't the only ones who have to pay attention for eventual strangers.

In fact, they had an ally; the only living being that wasn't against their relationship, and that would do everything to help them.

And its name was Hookfang.

The red dragon was always with them, ready to advertise them in every situation, even in the middle of the night. And he has became also a comforting friend; and he has also stopped to burn Snot's butt from a very long time ... he was probably the most responsible guardian of ever.

But even Hookfang had his problems, doing this work.

Even he could risk to get suspicious the other Riders, and of course the other dragons. He liked stay with his best friends on the cliff to rest or to watch the panorama. But now, he had to hid something really important even to them, especially to Barf and Belch. The Zippleback could be a very protective dragon, and as any Viking or dragon, it couldn't stand particularly Snotlout.

And of course also Toothless could be a problem, due his high curiosity. Hook knew they weren't bad dragons, but he feared they could ruin everything. Toothless noticed yet something strange in the Nightmare's attitude, but he couldn't find out what it could be. But unlike Hiccup, it didn't really interest him.

And another problem Hookfang had to see was how to act in those situations: obviously he couldn't burn any stranger, so he merely roared or snorted to advertise the two lovers about any danger. Sometimes people could see him moving around worriedly like a boar surrounded by the wolves. And this wasn't the normal attitude of a Monstrous Nightmare, people knew it perfectly. But at least nobody paid so much attention to Hookfang, and this made his work easier.

* * *

In the penultimate day of the second week of the fourth month since the two lovers started their relationship, the two were having a happy bath in a lake they found in the forest, far away from the Cove.

And while they were swimming and laughing like two happy engaged, the red dragon was snoring in a green grassplot, "smiling" hearing the two.

The dragon was really happy, and the calmness of the place was giving him a beautiful nap. After some minutes, the dragon decided to have lunch, and crawled towards the forest, looking for a boar.

After some minutes, the giant lizard managed to find a group of three boars, and hid itself behind some bushes. Its yellow eyes focused on the wild pigs, and then ...

* * *

The three pigs were now in front of the big dragon, being eaten with pleasure. While Hookfang was biting a paw, he heard a noise. His head turned to that direction, but the noise was disappeared. So he returned to eat the boars. But then, the noise returned; and this time he knew which type of noise was: foot steps of a human being.

Hookfang left his lunch on the grass, and crawled towards the noise. When he was nearer it, he hid behind the bushes, and looked at the mysterious Viking who was doing that noise. And his eyes widened in fear: the Viking in question was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, followed by his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson!

The Nightmare followed the two other engaged while they were walking side by side in the forest. It seemed that the two hadn't notice the dragon's presence, and so Hook could follow them without any problem. They were just walking with a smile on their face, and they weren't neither talking.

Hookfang kept to look at them, when suddenly his eyes widened again: the way the two were doing could bring them where the other two engaged (secret engaged) were having their happy moment.

Hook had to prevent the possible meeting, or the new life of Snotlout could have a terrible turning.

The dragon kept to follow the two without being noticed, but it wasn't so easy when you were the biggest race of dragon on the island. He could fly, but there were too trees and branches; but this gave him an idea.

Hook jumped up, and arrived on a branch. Now the dragon could watch the two Vikings without being noticed. So he jumped again to arrive on another branch. But suddenly, he realized that ... he was too big to act like a squirrel.

So he decided to stay on that branch, watching them.

But even if the dragon was stopped, he couldn't imagine that the Hofferson girl was really able to perceive the movements of any "enemy" in the distances. So, her head turned behind, for the fear of Hookfang. The red Nightmare tried to get away, and did it hurriedly, breaking some branches.

"Hiccup, did you hear it?", Astrid asked.

The Dragon Boy turned behind too, and said:-" Yes ... maybe a dragon was hunting."

"Was hunting animals ... or maybe ..."

Hiccup looked at her surprised, as he understood about what she was thinking.

"Don't be silly, Astrid! You know that the Dragons of Berk aren't hostile against humans!", the boy said.

Astrid kept to look at the trees, and then said:-"You're right. But we always have to be vigilant. You know it."

Hiccup smiled and nodded; then the two reprised to walk away.

In the sky, Hook looked at them; finally, the two arrived near the way that could bring them where Snot and Ruff were. Hookfang didn't know what to do; he could fly to his rider and his girlfriend and warning them. Or maybe ... the eyes of the Nightmare returned on Hiccup and Astrid. The dragon didn't want to be recognized by the Dragon Trainer and the girl, neither he wanted to do something that could hurt them. But his rider counted on him to give him the necessary help.

Then he saw something that made him think about something ... that he didn't do for a very long time. His yellow eyes focused on Astrid, especially on one part of Astrid' body.

The dragon rose the head, and smoke came out of its nose. And an "evil smirk" crossed its face; like Ruffnut, also him was still angry with Astrid Hofferson for what she did to his friend some weeks ago. And so he thought that he could return the favor to the blond girl, burning what he always burnt to Snotlout before.

So fire started to come in his mouth, and the dragon focused on his prey. He prepared the fireball, and then flew nearer.

But when the fire was starting to exit from the mouth, the red Nightmare felt something; he felt as he couldn't do that. But after all, that girl hurt his friend in a very terrible way, and made the poor braided girl he loved so much cry. And Hookfang couldn't stand this ... but it was true that Astrid was that girl with who he had a close bond, since the two had shared a day during which Hook had felt a good feeling with her; she wasn't so bad at least. And besides, he was sure this could cause more troubles to Snotlout ... even if they should never find out who did it ... but Hiccup and Astrid were really smart people, unluckily. So, almost reluctantly, the dragon shot the fireball towards another direction.

But this action made a change in the unfolding of action Hook never expected; the fireball hit a part of the forest, and the noise made Astrid and Hiccup look at that direction.

"What was that?!", the Trainer asked, and ran away with his girlfriend in that direction. Hookfang looked at them with widened eyes, and then snorted in relief; his master ... no, his friend and his girlfriend were saved, after all.

So, the dragon landed where he left the boars he was eating before, and reprised to eat them, while Snotlout and Ruffnut were keeping to swim together.

"Ehy, Ruff ... did you hear that strange noise?", Snot asked.

The girl looked at him and said:-"Maybe Hook was hunting animals."

The Jorgenson boy looked where the dragon was and yelled:-"Hook! It's all ok, pal?"

The head of Hookfang appeared from the bushes, and the dragon looked at them with a piece of boar in the mouth.

"Oh, you were right, babe. Well. Fine, Hookfang, have a nice lunch!", Snotlout said.

The dragon snorted in response, and returned to eat.

* * *

That afternoon, the two lovers were returning to the village, with Hookfang behind them. While they were walking, the dragon heard other steps.

Its eyes watched to his right, over the tree's branches, and saw a tall and fat boy with blond hair walking in the woods followed by a Gronckle.

The said Gronckle turned the head to its left, and saw the Nightmare's head between the branches of a tree. Hook's eyes widened in fear, and he lowered the head quickly. Meatlug was now intrigued, and so walked where Hook was.

Fishlegs noticed it and asked:-"Ehy, girl. Where are you going?"

Meatlug didn't hear him, and kept to walk; not understanding what his dragon was doing, also Fishlegs started to walk where Snot, Ruff and Hookfang were. The red dragon looked at his rider, and without a second thought seized with the fangs Snot's waistcoat and flew away, leaving a surprised Ruffnut in the woods.

"Hookfang! What are you doing? Put me ...", but the dragon shook him to shut him, and kept to fly.

Ruff looked at the dragon with a confused look, but suddenly a noise made her turning towards the bushes, from which appeared Meatlug and Fishlegs.

"Oh, Ruff, it's you! Meatlug felt your presence here. What are you doing here?"

The blond girl looked at him confused, and then said:-"Er ... Er ... I came to swim at the Cove."

The fat boy nodded, and then said:-"Ok. So, see you at dinner. Oh, and I think your brother was looking for you today."

The girl nodded and walked away without wave him, like when she did before. Fish looked at her, while Meatlug was keeping to look around her; Hookfang was there, she was sure of this. But why did he fly away from her and Fish?

* * *

In their room, the male twin was laying on his back on the bed, thinking. Yes, Tuffnut was thinking.

"Why in these days she's ..."

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister who entered in their room.

"Hi", she said in a bored tone.

"Hi. Where were you today? I searched you for all the village. And why do you have you "sea stuff" with you?"

The girl looked at him, and then said:-" Oh ... because I went to swim at the Cove."

The boy was a bit shocked: she did something other ... without him? But then he realized that she liked to swim without anyone around her. She did it many times.

"Ok. So, did you have a nice day?"

"Yes. Thanks, Tuff. And you?"

"Normal. Barf and Belch slept all the day, and I ... well, I ..."

"Never mind. Do you want go to the Great Hall?"

"Dinner is in two hours."

"Oh ... you're right. Ok, then ..."

The girl jumped on her bed and laid there. The boy looked at her, and then huffed in boredom, returning to think about something other.

* * *

"Hook, tomorrow you'll have to explain me why you did this. Oh, wait, how could you? Oh well, it's fine. But next time try to make me understand why you do something like this. Goodnight", Snotlout said waving his dragon and returning to his home, closing the window.

Hookfang looked at him, and then snorted laying the head on the grass. He managed to help his friends one more time; after all, nobody can say that dragons are useless; that friends are useless.

But Snotlout and Ruffnut knew that friends couldn't be found so easily in Berk.

**If you want to give me advices about how Tuff and the others will make other problems to the two, say it! Thanks again, you're all great.**

**Oh, and what do you want to see in the next chapter? Still problems with the other people, or a date without anyone?**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	14. Chapter 14

**And now, another beautiful fluff between Snot and Ruff. But also some interactions with the other friends.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and is giving me the precious advices I need, you're all great! **

**Sorry for the long chapter.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

Chapter 14

That morning, Snot walked towards the plaza, anxious to meet his loved girlfirend. But when he reached the hill near the forge, his feet stopped to move and the boy was now, surprised and scared at the same time, in front of the figure of Tuffnut Thorston.

"Ehy, Tuff! What are you doing here?!"

"Nothing. Looking at the nothing. As always."

"Oh."

The Jorgenson boy stared at his friend without know what to do. He was the brother of his girlfriend, secret girlfriend, and probably the most dangerous person in the village. At least for him.

And to think that just a few months ago he was the one who made Tuff scared.

The Jorgenson boy looked at him again, while Tuff was looking at him careless. He didn't seem different; he still seemed the same twin.

At least, the Thorston boy sat on the grass and looked at the village.

Snot looked at him for other two minutes, and then sat near him.

"So ... how's is doing? Why are you here, looking at the nothing?"

Tuffnut looked at him, and then said:-"Nothing. It's better than always. In these days I'm not having fun anymore."

Snot looked at him a less worried.

"Why? Didn't you find what to do to Fishlegs?", he asked laughing.

"No. Anything. And that's strange. Some months ago was all normal ... but now ... the truth is that I can't understand ... why Ruffnut is always away from me."

"Away? Did you two fight again?"

"I don't think. I mean, we always say the same things to each other. But in these days is like she's avoiding me for ... for something I did. But I'm sure I didn't do anything!"

"Maybe ... she found really funny staying without you?"

"Funny? I thought the same too. But being alone isn't funny. No, it isn't."

Snot looked at him and felt guilt; the blond boy was annoying and funny sometimes, but now he really sad.

"But ... where is now your sister?"

"She's with our grandfather. In two days he's going away. He wanted to go to the beach to have his relaxing bath. Since I don't want to stay there all the time scratching ... his back ..."

And both the boy moaned in disgust "... I managed to convince mum to say to Ruff to stay with grandad."

Snot's eyes widened. So he couldn't see his girlfriend for all the day!

"Thanks a lot, Tuff!", he thought angrily.

But then returned to look at the male twin, and said:-" But ... I don't think she's upset. I mean, I saw you two ... it's not you don't see her for all the day ..."

"But she's avoiding me! Listen, two days ago I searched her for all the village, and when I found her, it was already night! And she didn't explain to me what she did, because ... she was tired!

Since when she is tired?! And also some months ago, when we decided to do a prank ... she refused to do it, because it seemed stupid! But it was on of her favourite pranks! I cannot understand her, I cannot!"

Snot gulped, and looked away.

"Maybe she is tired of me?"

"No!", he Jorgenson boy exclaimed.

"I don't think she's tired of you! Come on, you are Ruff and Tuff! You are the two sides of the same coin! You are like bread and jam together! It's impossible see you alone!"

The male twin looked at his friend perplexed, and then huffed again sadly.

"But you know ... when the jam isn't on the bread, where is it?"

Tuff looked at him surprised, and started to think.

"It's ... it's ... ah, don't tell me, it's ... damn, where is it! Is ... in my stomach? Right?"

Snot sighed and said:-"No. It's in its jar. Because not all the jam has to be put on the bread. It's better when it is conserved, and ... tasted a little at time!

Ruff now is so ... you used too much of her. And for this, you need to have her in her jar for a while ... and then you could use it - I mean, her- to have a better taste! It's so simple!"

Tuffnut looked at him with a blind look and a face that was saying:-" Whaaaaaat?! Oh, yes!"

Then he stood up and said:-" So ... Ruff is like the jam ... and for this ... she need to be more ... jammish?"

Snot looked at him perplexed.

"Er ... yes! Give her time, and then she'll be with you again! Maybe she won't do the same pranks, but maybe you could find a new way to use your time!"

The male twin looked at him smiling happily and said:-"You're right! Thanks pal, you are a genius! And I think now I could use my time too! I could ... fishing, stealing that meat I wanted to steal from Gobber ... watching the sunset ... I could even try to fly alone! Thanks pal, I promise I'll give you some of my mother's jam when she make it! Thanks!"

And ran away happy. Snotlout looked at him with a smile, and then stood up laughing softly.

"Wow! Giving advices it's really cool! It makes me feel better. I think I could resist until this evening, and then I'll have my jam's portion all for me!"

And reprised to walk, when he noticed something near where Tuff was sat: flowers. Beautiful yellow and violet flowers.

Snot looked at them, and then a smile crossed his face. So he took some of them and sniffled them happily.

"I think it could work!"

And walked away towards the village.

* * *

While the boy was walking in the plaza, the flowers in the hand, he was reached by his best friend, Hookfang, that purred at him happily.

"Ehy Hook! Did you have a nice day? Look at these!"

And showed the flowers to the dragon.

"I wanna give them to Ruff; she'll be so happy! And so I'll be so happy too!"

The dragon sniffled the flowers and growled softly.

Snotlout chuckled, and reprised to walk followed by the Nightmare.

But after a few steps, he stopped to walk.

"No! What am I going to do?!"

Hook looked at him confused, and then Snotlout turned to him and said:-" I can't give FLOWERS to Ruffnut! She's a girl, but also a Viking! And Vikings cannot receive flowers from their partners! They hate flowers!"

And threw away the bunch. "What I was going to do? But I wanna give her a present. What could I do?"

And looked at the ground, thinking about something. Hookfang stared at him confused, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Snot' s head rose and he said:-" Maybe I know who could help me!"

* * *

That afternoon, the Jorgenson boy and his dragon walked towards Gobber's forge. There, Snotlout found the person he was looking for.

"Ehy Hiccup! How are you?"

The small teen rose the head and saw the big boy and the Nightmare staring at him.

"Snotlout! I'm fine, thanks. What brings you here?"

The Jorgenson boy walked towards him, and showed his dagger.

"I know you're good to carve things. Could you carve a phrase on my dagger?"

"Sure. What do you want on it?"

Snot smiled proudly, and said:-" _Snotlout Jorgenson. The bravest and the proudest teen of ever! The BEST!"_

And then looked at the smaller teen; he acted very well, pretending to be the old and annoying rascal.

"Er ... what about just your name?", Hiccup said.

Snot huffed and said:-"Fine. But you can't recognize what I really am!"

Hiccup rolled the eyes, and returned to work on an axe he was doing for Hoark.

Snotlout rested the back on a wooden pole of the forge, crossing the hands, and looked away, pretending to do his business.

But then looked again at Hiccup and smiled, saying:-"So, how's doing with Astrid?"

Hiccup stopped to work and looked at him surprised by the question.

"Well ... it's all ok. I mean, she's gorgeous, and she also think I am, so ... it's ok, I guess. Why?"

"Just to know. Since I've lost all the possibilities with her."

"Are you jealous?"

Snot looked at him surprised, and said:-" Yes, I am. And I wanna use that dagger to kill you."

Hic looked at him with widened eyes.

Snot looked aat him seriously, but then burst out in laughter.

"Come on, I was joking! I couldn't kill you!"

"Besides, I think Astrid could do the same with you, instead letting you be her boyfriend.", Hic added giggling.

Snot looked at him surprised; even if was sarcastic, Hic seemed really realistic thinking he could really hurt him.

"Ok ... so, it's doing well. Luckily. I'm sure you're covering her of gifts!"

Hic chuckled hearing this. "Well, not always, but sometimes I like giving her gifts. She's always happy to receive some of them."

Snot's ear leaned more towards the boy hearing this.

"And knowing you, I'm sure her room now is full of flowers. Right?"

Hic looked again at him, and said:-" Flowers? No, no, she hates flowers! I'd really like to give her those, but she always refuses them!"

Hearing this, Snot's hopes began to be vain.

"So ... just weapons?", the big boy asked.

"No, no. Sometimes I give her also bracelets, new shirts ... once I made also a new saddle for her!"

Snotlout was completely amazed. "Wow!"

"But you know ... I've always know she hated flowers. But I also thought that maybe she could appreciate them; if there's something I've learned to know, it's that people is never the one you think. I mean, Astrid is fierce and brave, but also kind ... and sometimes even lovely."

Snot laughed softly with him.

"And so, the first times, I tried to give her a flower. She accpeted it, but I know that probably she threw it away. But at least, she appreciated that I wanted to give her it. The important is showing the affection, not the gift itself. Right? Right."

Snotlout was completely surprised; the answer was perfect.

"So ... for you the important is just make her happy through the gift ... and not just make happy with the gift."

Hic nodded. "Yes. Flower, axe or a bucket of fish, the important is showing the affection. Of course, if you decide to give her something like ... stink cheese, you can say her goodbye for at least two weeks."

Snotlout gulped, but then said:-" Ok. I see you have clear ideas. And that you're also happy. Good."

Hic chuckled again:-"Yes. Good."

"Good... that a you still think stupid things like this! A girl deserves gifts she always likes! Just so you'll keep to have her with you. .. forever! If not, you can say goodbye to her ... forever! Happiness is what you give to her, but thanks to gifts! Not just being ... so! At least, she'll get tired of this! Believe me!"

Hic looked at him incredulous, and then sighed shaking the head annoyed.

The Jorgenson boy rubbed the hands, and then said:-" Fine then. Nice talking, Hic. See you at dinner!"

And walked away with Hookfang.

"See you later Snot!"

* * *

"The important is to try, right?"

Snotlout and Hookfang were now in front of the back door of Ruffnut's house; in the hand, Snotlout had a new bunch of flowers.

"At least she'll appreciate the affection. Ok, then."

He approached the door, and the knocked thrice.

"Ehy, pal. Control if anyone is around here, and advertise me. Ok?"

Hook nodded, and started to watch around him, to sight any stranger.

Snotlout waited for a few minutes, flowers behind his back, and then the door opened.

In front of him, appeared right Ruff.

"Ehy love! How are you?"

Snot smiled shyly, and said:-"I'm fine. And happy to see you."

"Me too. Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't see you today. But my grandfather needed someone with him."

"I know, I know, Tuff said it to me. Do not worry, it's ok. I'm here also because I thought ... well, I wanted to give you ..."

His fears started to emerge, and at least he showed the bunch of flowers in front of her, turning away with the eyes closed.

He waited for a while, expecting her reaction, and at least he heard her voice saying:-" Snotty, are those for me?"

He looked at her, and saw she was a bit surprised. But she wasn't even smiling. So he sighed mentally, and nodded.

But then her mouth moved into a great and happy smile, and she squealed excited, jumping on her boyfriend.

"Oh love! They're beautiful! I cannot believe you were so kind!"

Due her jump, the two fell on the ground; now Snotlout had Ruff leaning on his body, their faces immersed in the bunch.

Snot smiled softly, enjoying silently the smell of the flowers ... mixed to Ruffnut's hair perfume.

"I love them ... and I love you!", she whispered sweetly.

He smiled more; she liked flowers! He wanted to make her happy, but now he knew she liked what he feared she could hate!

Obviously he didn't forget Hiccup's words about just making his girl happy, no matter if with flowers or swords, but now he felt really happy.

She smiled more, and leaned her lips on his, kissing him lovely. He closed the eyes, and hugged her back, stroking it delicately.

After some minute, she rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling. He stroked slowly her back, and then looked at her shoulders; they weren't covered by her yellow waistcoat, that in fact wasn't wore by the girl in that moment.

Snotlout looked at them, and then smiled lovely, leaning his lips on her left shoulder, giving a little kiss on it. And then, he gave also something other...

"OW! Snotty!"

Ruff stood up fastily, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry, Ruff, I didn't want! I'm not used to it again, sorry!", Snot said worried, standing up in front of her.

"Why did you do it?", she asked.

"It was just a love bite! Just this! I didn't want to hurt you, really!"

She looked at him with the same look she had when he gave her the flowers.

Then she approached him, and slowly leaned her lips on his. He smiled in relief, and closed the eyes waiting for the kiss.

When he closed them, she opened slowly hers, and smirked evilly. Then, opened her mouth and her teeth tightened Snotlout's nose.

"AAAAH! Ruff!"

She started to laugh really amused, and then stepped back in her house.

"See you later, lovely Snotty! Ah, ah, ah, ah!", and closed the door.

Snot rubbed his nose ,that now had a red mark, and snorted at her.

Hookfang "laughed" softly at him, and Snot looked annoyed at the dragon.

"Funny, ah? Oh, shut up, stupid dragon!"

Hook laughed again, while Snot looked at the door, still rubbing his nose. But then a smile appeared on his face, and he walked away, followed by a still laughing Hookfang.

* * *

"I love him! He's so lovely!", Ruff said to herself, looking at her bunch.

She smelled them, and sighed happily. Her mom and grandfather heard her, and came to watch her.

"Ehy grandkid! What is making you happy?", the old man asked.

Ruff looked at them, and said:-" Oh nothing! Just these things I found in the way home ... they had a delicious smell, so I thought that maybe I could use them for ... make the kitchen smell better."

Mrs Thorston looked at her and at the bunch surprised, and then said:-" A good idea, dear! Really! Give me them, I'll put them in a jar."

Her grandfather snorted:-"Vikings and flowers do not get along! You should know this, Ruff! Ah, give me those things!"

And tried to take them from his daughter's hands, but the blond woman said:-" Dad, even if we're Vikings, I'm tired to smell all that food's smell in the kitchen! And so the others!Look, sit on your armchair and rest. And then we'll see who's right!"

The old man snorted, and walked away.

After that, Tuff appeared, and saw the flowers in her mother's hand.

"Wow, mom! Those things are wonderful! Maybe they can smell better this fart sister I have!"

Ruff sighed, and walked upstairs, in her room, still thinking about her boyfriend's love for her. Tuff looked at her, and then sighed too, walking away.

"If Astrid and the others saw it ... they could think it was all a dream! A dream ... Snotty, you are my wonderful dream became truth!"

**Very well, Snot! Next time, what do you want to read? Say it, please! Another Rufflout moment, or chapter where the other characters (teens, adults or even dragons) intrude the two lovers's dates? Advices are really accepted (no some clichè, please. I'd want to avoid them).**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Httyd or its characters (except for my OC). They're all related to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and for your support! I hope my English will become more good in the future!**

**And please, keep to give me constructive critics and advices about the plot, I like them!**

Chapter 15

That morning, Ruffnut could finally stay for a while with her Snotlout, sat on the grass behind her house, their back against the wall and his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd prefer stay in a place less ... public, I don't know if you understand."

"Yes, I understand. But you're forgetting your dragon, laying there and covering us with its wing?"

And pointed at Hookfang.

"Yes, I know, but I still think your house it's a less bad place."

"Come on, babe, relax! Hook is always here for us, remember?"

The Jorgenson boy smirked at her, and then looked at Hookfang.

"Yes. But you know, sometimes I'd want to go somewhere with you ... but just with you!"

"What? Are you saying he's ... disturbing?"

"No, no! He's my best friend, you know it! But you're my girlfriend, so I'd stay with you, and treat you as my girlfriend. That means, I should stay with you and nobody else."

Ruff looked at him and smiled- "Ooooh, Snotty! So cute!"- and stroked his cheeks- "But you know Hook is necessary! He's loyal and brave! He's the only that can give us the help we need. Right?"

He looked at her, and smiled sweetly too. She smiled.

Suddenly Hookfang rose the head and moaned. The two engaged looked at him, and heard a strange noise from the plaza.

Snot stood up and walked towards the wall, leaning the head behind the wall.

He saw the chief, Stoick the Vast, and Fishlegs running around the plaza yelling.

Then he heard Hiccup's voice from the sky, and rose the head, seeing the boy with brown hair and the Night Fury flying towards the plaza.

"Astrid, go in that direction!", the Haddock boy yelled to the girl on the Nadder, who nodded and flew away.

Snotlout looked at the plaza and the houses around it. And after some minutes of observing, he understood what was happening.

"Ehy babe! What's happening?", Ruff asked walking besides him with Hookfang.

Snot sighed and pointed at the plaza, saying:-"Seems that it's bath time for someone."

Ruff looked at the plaza and then sighed saying:-" Oh, man! Even he can be so immature!"

"Yep. Definetely immature!"

"Said the boy who bathed exiting out of his house during raining days naked and just with a sponge and ..."

"Ehy! I got it! Besides, I finished to do it a long time ago before stopping to be Snotface!"

Ruff chuckled and returned to look at the plaza.

"And even my brother isn't helping them! Oh, well, I think it's normal, since also he hates take a bath!"

"Yep" ,Snot nodded, and turned to the plaza too.

Stoick was running behind the fugitive, and his face seemed really annoyed.

Ruff and Snot sighed seeing the stupid show. Keeping to watch it, the braided girl found an idea in her mind.

"Ehy Snotty! I think we should do this! Listen, we have to pretend to be the old hateful guys, right?"

"Unluckily, Ruff. So?"

"So, I think we can help the others ... keepin to do it!"

Snotlout blinked in surprise, and then smirked saying:-" I think you must have a great idea, my beauty!"

She smirked evilly, as to ascertain his thought, and then whispered something to Snot's and Hook's ears.

* * *

"Ehy, dumb-butt! Wake up!", Ruff said annoyed.

At her feet, snoring terribly, there was Tuffnut, asleep with the back against the wall of Stoick's house.

Ruff called him again, but the boy didn't answered. But the kick she gave to his leg made him awoke.

"What? Where's the fire? Is it still there?"

"No fire. But I thought about a new prank. A really suffering prank!", she said smirking evilly.

Tuff looked at her, and then smiled happily.

"Really! Cool! What is it? Who is the victim?"

"You'll see! Eh, eh, eh!"

* * *

"Dad, we lost him!", Hiccup yelled from the back of Toothless.

"Uff! He can't have gone far!", Stoick replied angrily.

They looked to the various houses, and then Fishlegs yelled:-"There! Behind that house!"

Hearing it, Gobber ran away from his hid, towards the hills.

"Hiccup, take him!"

But a voice said:-"Don't worry chief, I'll take him!"

And then Snotlout and Hookfang appeared, flying towards the running blacksmith.

"Snotlout, don't hurt him!", Hiccup yelled.

"Oh, come on! Where's the fun? Ok, ok!", the Jorgenson boy yelled.

He kept to fly towards Gobber, and then yelled:-"Ok, useless reptile! Take that blacksmith! Now!"

Hookfang growled angrily, and fired himself.

Snotlout yeleld in pain. "AAAAAAAH! Stupid, stupid!"

Hookfang "laughed" amused.

The two landed behind Gobber, who had Meatlug and Fishlegs in front of him.

"NO! you'll never force me, lads! Never!"

Snotlout jumped off Hook's neck, and walked towards Gobber grinning.

"Now you'll obey, or Hookfang will force you!"

"Snotlout, we can simply ...", Fishlegs started, but the bully cut off him.

"Shut up, fatso! Now I thought better, I could stop him even without the help of this overgrown and useless lizard here!"

Hookfang growled again, and shot a fireball towards the boy, who avoided it and said:-Ehy!"

Another shot. "Stop!"

Another shot. "Hookfang, stop with this! Or tonight no dinner for you!"

Hookfang snorted, and shot again.

"Aaaah! Enough!"

Hiccup facepalmed, and sighed.

"That idiot is only making us waste time! Do something, son!", Stoick said.

Hiccup arrived near Hookfang, while Gobber said:-"Stop tempting Stoick! Nobody will manage to do it!"

And looked at the Monstrous Nightmare and the Night Fury with warrior eyes, ready to find an escape route.

Stoick walked towards them, while Snotlout was keeping to jump in pain due Hook's shots.

Suddenly, two voices drew their attention.

"Ehy, Gobber! You aren't the only one who knows tricks!"

Everyone turned towards the forge, and Gobber's eyes widened in horror.

The twins were near the edge of the cliff, with the hands on ...

"BERTHA! NO, BERTHA! Take your hands away from HER, monsters!"

The twins laughed perfidiously, and moved the big catapult towards the cliff.

The blacksmith's eyes widened again.

"Come on Gobber! Water doesn't kill ... right?", Tuff said, and his sister shrugged.

"I advertise you two, if you throw that catapult in the sea, I'll make you work in the forge for three months, without pauses!"

The twins looked at each other, and then reprised to move the catapult towards the cliff.

"Ok, you convinced me ... five months!"

"Gobber, stop!", Stoick said.

"If those two do it, Stoick, I'll keep to refuse to do it! No matter how many dragons will menace me!"

Hiccup facepalmed again, and then looked at the twins.

"Gobber! Don't worry, I heard catapults are very resistant ... right?", Tuff said, and his sister shrugged.

"Stop! Stop! Stoick, Hiccup, this won't make me change idea!"

Hiccup and Stoci ksighed again, while the twins grinned again, and kept to do it.

"Tuffnut, come on! You hate baths too!", Gobber yelled.

Tuff looked at him, and thought a while, before saying:-"Ehy, he's right!"

"But don't you want to make him suffer?", his sister asked.

Tuff looked at her, and then said:-" Sorry, Gobber! But she has a point!"

The balcksmith snorted angrily, but then his eyes widened again; half of the catapult was over the water now.

"NO! Not my dear Bertha! Not her!"

The twins kept again, and the others looked at him smiling, even Snotlout.

"OK! OK! Let's do this! Muttonheads!", Gobber said sighing.

Stoick smiled, and said:-"Come on, Hic. Take him to his personal trough of water! And you, twins, put Bertha to his place!"

The twins groaned annoyed. "Please, chief, let us do it!", Ruff supplied.

Stoick looked at her with his "chief look", and she huffed in boredom, and called her dragon, that helped them to put the catapult near the forge.

"Excellent. Fishlegs, help me to wash this yak!"

"Ehy, out with the comparisons!", Gobber yelled while Toothless was grabbing him, taking him to the trough.

Stoick shook the head and followed them, alongside Fishlegs and Astrid.

The twins looked at them, and Tuffnut said:-" It wasn't so funny, at least! But we made him suffer! We should do it again, sis!"

His sister laughed and nodded at him.

* * *

"You had a very good idea, babe! One of the best!", Snotlout said to his girlfriend that afternoon, walking on the hill with her alongside Hookfang.

"Thanks! And we acted very well! But the best was Hook, of course!"

The dragon seemed proud of the compliment.

"What? No offense, but I did the worst part! I risked to have my butt burnt after weeks! And besides, I think also your brother did a good work."

Ruff laughed, and put and arm around his waist, while Hookfang was "smiling" evilly.

"Yep. He did a good work, even if it meant helping the others to do something he hates."

"He hates having a bath, I know. But if I remember well, last times you two washed that meathead over all his body!"

"We did it because we loved hearing his screams of horror; especially my brother."

Snot rolled the eyes.

"Ok, never mind! But we did something really great! And I think you need a prize for this!", Snotlout said smiling at Ruff.

"A prize? In which sense, Snotty?", he blond asked.

"I was thinking about a flight, just you and me, tonight, after midnight."

Ruff looked at him surprised.

"Sorry for the hour, but you know Hiccup and Toothless do it every night. But I think it's not a problem, right?"

She smiled, and said:-" Of course, Snotlout. I'll do it! It will make me so joyful!"

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him.

"Ok, then. Prepare to have one of the best flight of ever, Ruffnut Thorston."

"Even if maybe someone could ruin the moment ... in the past."

Snot giggled amused, and kissed her temple, stroking it with his nose.

"Get ready then, my ingenious twin!"

**Hope you liked it! Advices about you know what are still really accepted!**

**Thanks! And everyone ... ready to be amazed by the sequel! Thumbs up for Httyd 2!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Here to sow you what will happen to our two young riders. I would thank everyone who is reading this story and reviewing it. Particular thanks to:**

**HideousZippleback: **Thank you so much for all the precious advices about English language. It means really a lot for me. Hope you are liking this story, and I hope to read soon something from you!

**MapiHttyd: **Thanks for the support and the kind words, it's very beautiful for me. I like how you're putting DESTINOS.

**Lakota1172: **Thanks for the kind words and the help about the plot. I'm glad you're liking my story. And thanks for how you decided to help me if I need. Thanks a lot.

**Ctza7:** Thanks for mentioning me, it was a pleasure giving you an advice. Keep so, and thanks again. Hope you're enjoying this story.

**Dissidia180:** Even if you don't like stories about non canonic couples, thanks for your help and the kind words. Your work is one of High Quality, really! I hope you'll keep so, your last story was really great!

**nd of course thanks also to all the ones who reviewed this story and the other I'm writing, OLD THOUGHTS! I hope you're liking it. I'll restart to write it when I'll find how to keep it.**

**Thanks again then, and if ANYONE of you needs help, say it! I'll be really happy to help you!**

**Enjoy the chapter; I hope you're not against dark themes, because frankly I couldn't wait to put it in the story! It couldn't be so great, but at least it can be read without problems. **

Chapter 16

_"Don't do so! Leave him!", Ruffnut yelled scared._

_She was looking at the centre of the plaza of the village; there, surrounded by a crowd of furious Vikings, there was a sixteenth years old boy with dark hair and a big body. He was looking round him, and on his face there was a terrified expression._

_"Snotlout, how could you do this?!", Phlegma yelled in anger._

_"How did you dare?! I cannot believe you were such a ... a ... You're a monster!", Hoark yelled even more angry._

_"He's a maniac!", a Viking yelled._

_"A danger!", Mulch exclaimed._

_"A danger for everyone!", Bucket added._

_Gobber looked very disgusted, and said with anger in the words:-" I've always know he was a dumb. But now, he showed he's just a bad guy and nothing else!"_

_And then, Stoick the Vast walked towards the boy, and said with his strong and intimidating voice:-_

_"Snotlout Jorgenson. You did the worst error in your life; the LAST! _

_For many years we have endured all your bad jokes and pranks! But this time, you made a wrong step; the LAST!_

_Taking advantage of a sensible and unaware young lady to stop your maniac thirst! Because you believe everything is to your feet! You're just a stupid ... and a mad boy! Now you'll have the right punishment for every year you disturbed the peace and the serenity in Berk! "_

_The boy looked at him scared and unable to speak._

_Then, another Viking walked near Stoick; he had a black beard and a black hair, and a very furious expression._

_"You stained the honour of the Jorgensons for the last time, Snotlout! I cannot believe I grew up you to make you a monster!"_

_Now Snotlout was really scared, and tried to speak:-" I - I-"_

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU! DISGRACE! MONSTER!"_

_And with that, Spitelout closed the mouth for the last time._

_And then, a tall Viking, who had blond hair and beard, and was wearing a white tunic and green trousers and mant, walked towards the Jorgenson boy with hatred in the eyes._

_"You ... you made this to my daughter! You stained not just your family's honour, but also my daughter's! She'll have to take this on her shoulder for ... for years! And just because YOU needed some fun with a girl!"_

_Snotlout tried to reply:-" No, no! I never did anything bad to her! I swear! I always tried to make her happy!"_

_"To make her happy?! You made happy just YOURSELF!", the Thorston leader shouted in anger._

_"Now you'll have your punishment, boy. And then ... we'll see.", Stoick said coldly._

_In that moment, a roar came behind the crowd. And after some seconds, a red Nightmare landed in the centre of the plaza, growling at everyone._

_But a Viking took a bola, and threw it to the dragon, that fell on the ground, surrounded by the other dragons of the teens._

_"No, Hookfang! Leave him alone!"_

_"Do not worry, we'll take care about him! Even that poor dragon needs to forget you, after all what you did to him!", Stoick said coldly._

_Snotlout tried to reply, but the chief cut off him saying:-"Let's start with the punishment! Now!"_

_And with that, Snotlout was took on the ground by two men, while behind him Gobber stood up with a very furious look on the face and a long, black thing in the hand._

_"NO! NO! Don't do it, NO!", Ruff yelled again in horror._

_But Gobber didn't pay attention to her, and prepared to hit the boy. But suddenly, a hand stopped his action, and the voice of a boy said:-"Wait. I wanna give the first hit!"_

_Gobber looked at him, and then nodded. So the blacksmith passed the long thing in the hand of the boy, that looked ferociously at Snotlout, and then prepared to hit him._

_"You'll pay for what you did to her! You, moron, you ruined her life!"_

_And with that, Tuffnut moved the hand. A yell of pain echoed in the village._

_Snotlout's cheek was signed by a red mark, while everyone was looking at him coldly._

_"Now keep so!", Stoick yelled, and Tuffnut kept to kick him with all his strenght.._

_And sohen the long and black whip passed to another hand, Gobber's, and another yell echoed in the plaza._

_Another hand, another yell._

_And so and so, until, after twenty lashes, the whip arrived in the hands of a blond girl with blue eyes and a death glare on her face._

_"You failed with me, and so used Ruff for your dirty passions?! You, pig, you wanted me? Well, feel all my affection!"_

_And moved terribly the whip, signing another red line on his back. The yell he gave made the Terrors looking at him._

_Also the dragons of teens, especially Barf and Belch, were looking at him in disgust. The Zippleback could hurt him more, if Toothless and Stormfly didn't stop it._

_Meanwhile, also Fishlegs found the whip in his hand._

_"You were a really monster with everyone, let's see what could happen to you when others act like you did! But for a good cause!"_

_And, incredibly, also the husky boy hit violently the muscular teen, that now couldn't find any strand of voice._

_Snotlout breathed slowly and trembled._

_"Oh Snotlout, are you hurt? Don't worry it will pass. And for this ..."_

_Another hit from Tuffnut. And then Phlegma, and Hoark, and Gobber, and Mulch, Bucket, Silent Sven, Astrid's dad and mom, Mrs. and Mr. Ingerman, Mr. Larson, and so._

_At least, after 19 hits, Snotlout collapsed to the ground. _

_He managed to look up, and saw Astrid looking at him hideously._

_Snot tried to say something, and moved the hand on her boot, but this made him receive a violent kick in his face._

_"Don't you dare to touch me! EVER!"_

_Snotlout found himself bleeding and without three teeth now. So he looked again up, and saw the people glaring at him and giving him death looks. Between them, he saw the figure of a thin boy, with brown hair, green eyes and the arms crossed. On his face there was a serious look._

_"Hic... Hiccup!", Snotlout moaned._

_"Sorry Lout. This time I won't do anything for you. I can't ..."_

_Snot's eyes started to let tears._

_The boy looked at him concerned, and then Stoick moved towards him and said:-"Now, SNOTFACE, you can call yourself ... OUTCAST!"_

_Snotlout trembled._

_"NO! NO!", Ruff yelled again, tears in her eyes._

_"YES!", Tuff yelled, and walked near Snotlout, starting to kick him violently, making him roll on the ground. And his voice and the villagers' echoed again in the plaza, and in the head on the poor hurt boy._

_"PIG!" _

_"MORON!" _

_"MANIAC!" _

_"PERVERT!" _

_"MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

_"SELFISH!"_

_"MUTTON HEAD!"_

_ "SNOTFACE!"_

* * *

A yell came from the Jorgenson heir's room.

Snotlout looked at himself and saw he was sweaty and was breathing slowly.

He was in his bed, scared.

One of the worst nightmares he ever had.

"Oh dear! What I dreamt!"

Then looked around him: the room was dark, without any sign of light.

His room has never been so dark; so scaring.

And suddenly a noise was heard outside.

"Ehy! Who's there?!", the boy asked worriedly looking at the window.

No answer.

"Hook? It's you? Hook!"

But no roar or growl.

"Ruff? Ruffnut? It's you, right?"

But neither a female voice came, neither a blond and thin girl entered from the window with a sweet smile on her face.

Snotlout gulped terribly, and pulled his blanket on his chest, and his face started to be more scared.

"Dad? Mom?"

Silence. The parents were in their room; Snot could hear his dad's snoring from his room.

Then who could be out there, making him so worried?

"Hiccup? Toothless?"

The silence made him more scared at the thought of who could be outside.

"Astrid? It's you? ... No, it's not you ... Fishlegs? ... T- T - Tuffnut?"

But again, no answer. And again silence.

The Jorgenson boy looked at the window scared, and then, slowly, covered himself and put the head on his pillow. But the sleep was far, far away from him at this point. Instead, the muscular boy found just scaring thoughts and fears that haunted him, for the first time in four months, in one of the worst ways.

"Ruff. Oh, my Ruff. I swear I'll never hurt you! I swear! I know you know it! And I know I know it too! I'm not Snotface! I'm not Snotface! I'm just ... Snotlout Jorgenson. I'm a good boy! A good boy! A good boy ..."

**I hope someone won't be sad or a bit scared from what they did to Snotlout in the dream. But do not worry, it was just a dream.**

**And about the advices about the plot; many people proposed or asked me to write about Tuffnut or the other teens discovering Ruffnut's relationship with Snotlout. I appreciate your advices, but I think it's time to say this: Tuff, Hiccup or whoever you want is not going to discover all the story until the last chapters. I'm sorry, but it is so. So all I ask you is to wait and see what will happen. And who knows, maybe I'll change my mind. But for now, Tuff and co. will be naive about this for a long time.**

**Thanks again, you're all great. Hiccupisnotuseless**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ehy there! I'm back again to show you how things will go from now! I'm sorry if most of you thought that Snotlout wasn't having a dream last time; but since I've always read in other stories that usually dreams and flashback are written in italics, I thought you could understand the difference between reality and dream. Oh well, I'm glad you liked it.**

**The dream actually is the beginning of the tough part of the story, since now more serious and maybe dark parts will start to happen. I hope this won't make you end to read this story, though!**

**Thanks again to everyone, I'm truly glad someone enjoys my work! And I hope to read something from you soon!**

Chapter 17

"Ok, lads. Let's see what you can do with different weapons in your hands! A Viking can't count just on a specific weapon.", Gobber said to the kids reunited in front of him.

The kids looked at each other with different looks; Astrid was the most determinate to do the lesson, while Hiccup and Fishlegs were obviously the most worried. The twins had instead their classic dumb smiles on the face.

Gobber looked carefully at them, and then noticed something strange.

"Ehy, lads. Does someone know where Snotlout is?"

The teens looked again at each other and shook their heads.

"Of course, he must be asleep again in his home!", Astrid frowned.

"I don't know. He likes a lot ... hurt people.", Hiccup said.

"Maybe he's ill.", Fish added.

Gobber huffed and said:-"Well, we cannot wait for him. So, let's start with the choice of the weapon."

The blacksmith turned behind him, and opened a metal trunk, from which he took different types of weapons.

"Here we have some of the deadliest and powerful weapons of ever. I have to advertise you that, for this lesson, axes, swords and hammers aren't involved. So, let's start with something you don't usually use. Astrid, come here."

The Hofferson girl walked besides him, and Gobber gave her a bow and arrows.

"You'll practice with bow and arrows. It's an ancient and dignified art. Go towards those barrels, and exercise to it."

The girl nodded, and came to shot arrows.

Then Gobber called Hiccup. "For you lad, knowing you are ... so"- and gestured to all of the boy, who frowned- "... you'll start with a simple dagger. You'll practice with one of those wooden warrior I built for all of you."

Hiccup sighed, and walked towards the said warrior.

Then, Gobber gave to Fishlegs a bola, and to the twins two chains.

"Chains? Are we going to prison?", Ruffnut asked perplexed.

"Believe it or not, but also chains were used by our ancestors to fight. Try to not kill anyone, you two! You'll practice with the wooden warrior too!"

The twins groaned and walked to the wooden warriors.

The teens started to practice, and after an quarter of hour, the jail of the Academy opened, and he let Hookfang and Snotlout enter.

"Finally, lad! I see you had a change of heart! If you father saw you ... you have to thank he went for that hunting trip yesterday!"

Snotlout looked at him without reply, and then climbed off Hook's neck; when he reached the floor, he almost fell on the ground.

Hiccup looked at him and saw something wrong in the boy.

"Snotlout ... what happened to you?"

The Jorgenson boy looked at him, and everyone remained surprised by his face: the dark haired boy was sweating, and his face was almost white. His expression was tired, and his eyes were half closed, as if they were falling from his face.

Gobber looked at him carefully, and then helped the boy to stand up. The blacksmith looked carefully at the kid's face, and then said:-" Mmmm ... I recognize very well this expression. It's a Nightmare Face!"

The teens looked at him carefully, and Tuffnut said:-"Wow! But he doesn't seem his dragon!"

"Not THAT Nightmare, Tuff. I think Gobber means a bad dream.", Hiccup said walking towards the boy with Toothless.

Ruff gasped softly hearing this.

"Yeah. This boy spent the night blank. I remember the first time Stoick and I had that dream. We seemed like ghosts, and our dads took all the morning to help us; they were so angry we skipped the fight training!"

And then returned to look at Snotlout's face, which was looking at the ground.

"Mmm ... what did you dream, boy? It must be a very terrible nightmare!"

Snot looked at the blacksmith, and his eyes widened a less. Seeing this, Gobber said:-" I bet I was there."

Snotlout kept to look at him worriedly, while Hiccup was looking carefully at him.

"Did you dream I was hurting you lad? Because this face is similar to Mulch's when he dreamt about a Bucket biting both his eyes. What happened to you?"

Snotlout didn't answered, and looked at his friends, who were looking at him worriedly, especially Fish and Ruff.

Hiccup said:-"I think, judging by his face, that there weren't just you in that dream, Gobber. I think instead he dreamt about someone other!", and looked at a certain blond girl with a bow in the hand.

The said girl seeing his face said:-"Ehy, why me?!"

"Don't you get it, Astrid?", Hiccup said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, I'm not the only one that could ... er ... I mean, maybe he dreamt about Hookfang or his father, who knows!"

Hiccup looked again at her, and then at Snotlout, whose face was now more blank.

"Maybe about both of them."

Gobber shook the head and said:-" Lad, you need to rest. You'll do the training when you'll be in form."

Snotlout breathed slowly, and then pulled away Gobber and Hic, walking towards the centre of the Academy.

"I ... I can ... do ... this ... I can ... I don't need to rest! What we have to do, Gobber?"

But after some steps, he tripped on a mace left on the ground and fell dumbly.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Snotlout. Come on, I'll help you to come home.", Hiccup proposed, but the boy stood slowly up and said:-" I don't need your help! I can ... ", but he fell again.

His arms and legs were trembling terribly.

"Looks like the dream could be one of the most terrible in his life! Being strong and hard, a Viking with a nightmare could be really weak in this way.", Gobber said.

Ruff looked at her poor secret boyfriend, and felt sadness in her heart.

Snotlout managed to stay up again, and then said:-" Ok ... maybe you're right. But can I at least rest here, seeing what you guys do?"

Gobber looked at him, and then nodded. "It's fine. Hookfang, help Snotlout, please."

The dragon looked at him, and then walked towards his friend, with a sad and worried look.

When he reached the boy, he gently grabbed in its jaws his waistcoat and flew on the walls of the Academy, where the Vikings sat during important events, and laid there, putting Snotlout on his wing.

"I'll go to see if I can help him. You all keep to exercise, Hiccup.", Gobber said, walking out of the Academy. The thin boy looked again at Snotlout and Hookfang, and then reprised to exercise with his dagger.

Snotlout watched his friends exercising, with the eyes tired; inside him, he wanted to retry to sleep a less. But the voice of Gobber sitting besides him avoided it.

"Ok lad. I wanna help you. Say to me what's wrong. Did you fight with someone? Did someone hurt you? Or what?"

Snotlout looked at him, and then at his friends, sighing tiredly.

"I ... I ... I don' t know. Actually I don't remember it. Really."

Gobber looked at him and sighed. "Then it must be a very terrible thing. Are you sure to not want to go home to rest?"

Snot shook the head.

"Fine. If you need something, call me.", the blacksmith replied, and walked in the arena.

* * *

After the lessons, the teens exited from the ring, and walked where Snotlout was. But the boy was disappeared.

"He went home, lads! I saw him fly away a quarter ago! But don't worry, he seemed fine now!"

The others nodded, and walked home too.

* * *

_In the Great Hall_

Snotlout was sat at a table, alone, with a glass of mud in his hand, watching at the nothing. The boy sighed and drank the mud slowly.

That nightmare was hunting him inside, he knew it. He couldn't manage to be calm.

Gobber and Hiccuo were right; it was surely one of the worst nightmares in his life.

He was sure he could feel all the terror inside him, and the fear that was raising inside him.

It wasn't the fear for being really hurt from the village; it was the fear of losing Ruffnut.

The Jorgenson boy sighed again; surely if someone knew the reason of his nightmare, that someone shouldn't comfort him. Indeed, he could think that he was hiding something terrible, and then the nightmare ... could become reality!

"Can you at least tell ME what is hurting you?"

Snotlout turned the head behind him, and saw Ruffnut looking at him in apprehension.

Snotlout looked at her with the mouth dropped and the eyes widened, and then turned to the opposite part. He wanted to go away, but he couldn't due the fear, that was making him falling

She walked and sat near him, hugging him without the other Vikings noticing it, even if the Hall was almost empty of everyone.

"Please, love. Tell me!"

He turned to her, and saw all the sadness in her eyes. He didn't said anything, but after some minutes sighed slowly and raised the hand.

"I don't want to make you upset or worried, my beauty.", he said gently, stroking her cheek.

She looked at him pleadingly, and then said:-"Please, I can't see you so. It's really due Gobber? Or did Astrid punched you again? Please, Snotty. I love you."

His blue eyes met her blue eyes, and looked at them carefully. At least, the boy sighed, and said:-"I'll tell you it out. Where nobody can hear. Please."

She smiled a less and nodded.

* * *

_Out, behind the Great Hall's wall_

"Ok, love. Explain.", Ruff said, sitting near her boyfriend hugging his waist and resting her head on his chest, looking up at him expecting the explanation. Snotlout looked at her sadly, and then sighed and said:-"Ok. But get ready, it won't be a beautiful telling. Absolutely. And I don't want to have you sad like some weeks ago. Are you sure to wanna hear it?"

She looked at him worried, and then nodded slowly, stroking his hair.

He nodded too, and started to tell his terrible nightmare.

_After the explanation_

Ruffnut looked at Snotlout with widened eyes and shock. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real.

"Snotty ... it was terrible! Really terrible! Of course you ... do you think it could happen?"

Snotlout looked at her, and found himself confused. The question was right and also intriguing.

Could the village be so bad against them? He never thought about it so.

"I don't know. Really. But I think that maybe I exaggerated a less. I mean, I doubt they could be so bad. Right?"

She looked at him worriedly and shocked; she either never thought so.

"I ... I don't know too. But I know this; I don't want anything bad happened to you ... or to Hook ... or to my family. I just want to live with you without any worry and ... But it isn't going to happen right?"

He didn't know how to answer; he knew their life was terrible, but they had also happy moments.

But again, the happy moments were in danger too, since the two weren't just secret lovers. They were fugitives, scared, like mice that were running from a place full of cats; mice that didn't do anything, but that were hunted just because they were mice; because anything could change what they were. But right now, he was probably more scared.

"Snotty, you seem a ghost right now. You're petrified. Let me calm you, please. I wanna you rest."

He looked at her not expecting it, and inside him his sweet and lovely feeling towards her started to appear.

He hugged her and pulled her closer to him.

"No, wait, not here. Let's go to your house. So you'll stay better."

She stood up and helped him to stand up too. Then the two walked towards a waiting Hookfang.

* * *

_In Snotlout's room_

The two now were in his bed, covered by his blanket. He was resting his head on his pillow, breathing slowly, while she was stroking lovely his hair.

The boy still had his ghost-like expression, and was staring at the wall in front of him like a zombie.

Ruff kept to stroke him and look at him with a reassuring smile, but inside she knew she was really sad.

The thought of what the village could do to them could start to hurt her terribly; But right now, her only thought was to make happy and joyful her beloved Snotty, like he always was.

She smiled a less, moving her lips on his cheek; but the boy didn't turn to look at her, and neither said something.

"Oh, Snotty.", she said.

He kept to look at the wall, while his head was lowering slowly, without he noticed it.

Ruff saw this, and said, sitting up to look at him at the same level of his eyes.

"Snotty, don't worry! Don't worry! I'm here! Here with you!", she whispered smiling.

Then approached her face to his, and kissed softly his temple. The Jorgenson boy kept to not look at her.

"I'm scared, Ruff. I want you save. I want you save.", he said like he was ready to faint.

The braided girl sighed, and then pushed him down, to rest his head on the pillow. Then she leaned near him, hugging his waist and resting her head on his chest.

She looked at him again, more worried; Snotlout was as if he could stay in that state for the eternity.

She couldn't let this happening; she didn't WANT this happening.

"Ehy babe. You have to help yourself. I can't do anything without collaboration ... Ehy, you know I dreamt about you?"

Snot raised slowly an eyebrow.

"I dreamt you and me in a beautiful field of flowers. You were running after me, and at least I sat on the ground, you following me. I looked at you, your smile ... oh, your smile!", and sighed dreamily, "I loved so much that sight ... you were making me so happy ... you were making me feel ... I loved what you were doing to me! How you were making me feel all the most beautiful things I could think! Unluckily I woke up. But you were so sweet ... so careful ... so cute ... so careful ..."

Snotlout looked at her, and found himself a bit relieved. Then, he looked at his girlfriend.

She was so beautiful, and even so worried. Worried for him. He had someone who really cared about him. And he didn't want to see this someone sad. He wanted to make her happy, as she was trying to making him happy. He couldn't manage to be happy ... but maybe he could be like it for a bit.

"Ruff ... my smile ... in the dream ... was like this?", and smiled at the girl, who looked at him, and after some minutes smiled, smiled truly. It was a normal smile, but it hid a great happiness.

"Yes. It was so.", she said, and leaned her lips on his. He leaned in, and kissed her sweetly. When the broke apart, she stroked sweetly his cheek, and then said:-"That's my Snotty. I want you terribly, Snotty! Help yourself, return to be my boyfriend, the one who was always laughing and joking with me."

He smiled sweetly, and closed the eyes savouring her strokes. She smiled again, and then hugged him, closing the eyes happily.

* * *

"So, what do you think happened to Snotlout?", Hiccup asked. He and Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons were sat on a bench on a hill.

"I don't know. I've never seen him so. He seemed a ghost.", Astrid said.

"He also seemed so weak. And this is something not typical of Snotlout.", Fishlegs added thoughtful.

"I can't believe I'd ever seen him so. I bet he dreamed something really terrible, even if I cannot believe what. About this, I didn't like so much the suspects of someone.", the blond girl said raising an eyebrow at the brown haired boy next to her.

"But you know I said it ... err ... I said it because ... because ..."

"Well?", the girl said, crossing the arms and waiting for his wrong step.

"Ok, I won't lie. Because you are the most predictable to do something terrible to him!"

The girl's blue eyes widened shocked. "What?! Why me? Why me?! I've already said it, I'm not the only one who could do something terrible to him! And besides, why should I hurt him? I mean, he stopped to flirt with me from a very long time!"

"But you can get angry at him for many other reasons, Astrid.", Hic pointed.

"As anyone!", the girl replied, making the boy look at her dumbfounded.

"Well, I don't think she's wrong, Hiccup. You said that maybe in the dream there could be someone other, like Gobber, Hookfang ... Spitelout!"

"And so also Astrid, the twins, me, my father ... you?"

The Ingerman boy gulped hearing this, and said:-"Buuut ... I'm not a violent person! You know it!"

"I'm not a violent person too. But maybe he didn't dream about being hurt physically. Maybe the whole thing was psychological."

"As if Snotlout knew what psychological means!", Astrid said, receiving a glare from her boyfriend.

"What?"

Hic sighed and looked away, trying to figure out what the Jorgenson boy could dream.

"Sure this is the first time I saw Snotlout Jorgenson so. He's scared also other times, but not like this time. What if someone did something really terrible without he knew it? I mean, people like him could be really scared for weeks! I know he's really a ... never mind."

"And what if he dreamt about us in danger?", Fish said, making Astrid and Hiccup look at him with a surprised expression.

"Snotlout ... worried about us? I hardly believe it!", Astrid said.

"I think it could be true, Astrid. I saw him worried about someone other many other times. I think it could be right."

"Then why being rude with you and Gobber, who wanted just to help him?"

"You know him, surely he was hiding everything to not lose his credibility."

"Well, this isn't something terrible about being worried. And if it is so, I still hardly believe he was worried for someone.", Astrid said, ending the conversation.

The three looked down, thinking. That was one of the most unexpected and curious things in all Berk, after all. It could be a great revelation.

"Should we go to visit him?", Fish proposed.

"Maybe. I'd like to see if I can help him.", Hiccup said standing up.

"Fine.", Astrid said, following him alongside Fishlegs and the dragons.

After an half an hour , Ruffnut stood up and walked out his love's home.

"Rest tight, love! I'll come back tomorrow!", she said, and walked home. The dark haired boy closed the eyes and went to sleep, with a little smile on his face. And the great thought of having a so careful and lovely girlfriend.

"My Ruff."

* * *

The three boys were walking towards the Jorgensons' home, when two of them noticed Ruffnut walking away from it, in the corner of their eyes.

Hiccup and Fishlegs' eyes widened a bit seeing her, while Astrid said:-"Ehy you two, I think he's resting. It's better if we come back tomorrow."

The two boys looked at her and nodded, walking away.

Hiccup looked where he saw Ruffnut, and then looked at Fishlegs, and the two shared a look that made some particular thoughts surface.

**If someone of you hasn't read the 12th chapter, I'll say you why Hic and Fish had this reaction. Or rather, i'll tell you "something", cause I don't want to spoil anything: the two have a suspicion about Snot an Ruff because some months ago before the start of the story they saw something that made them really surprised. And they are the only ones to know it.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. And I also hope you'll like HTTYD 2! I can't wait to watch it, since it is going to be released soon! Even if in Italy, where I live, we'll have to wait until August, I'll try to find a cinema where it is in English; in fact I'd like to watch it in English, instead in Italian, because I like the original voices (I LOVE the fact that Snotlout is voiced by JONAH HILL! I love that actor!) and because I think it's really better. Not that in Italy we dubbed it wrongly, but the original version is more likeable.**

**And about the sequel, I can't wait to see the new characters: I think Drago Bludfist could be a great villain, and also Eret seems an interesting guy! I don't understand why people hates him just because DreamWorks has decided to make him the "boyfriend" of Ruff. Personally, I don't really care about it; I like Rufflout, but this doesn't mean I hate him. Instead, I loved the clip where Astrid kidnaps him; he's so funny! I think I could like him. And besides, the fact Ruff has a crush on him doesn't means he will be her boyfriend, since I think he will be more terrified from her for all the movie (poor guy!).**

**I also like the fact his voice actor is Kit Harington, the star of "Games of Thrones"! I find him perfect for the role, as Cate Blanchett for Hiccup's mother!**

**And also the voice actor of Drago is fine, I heard him and he seems good.**

**Thank you so much, I hope you like the chapter, and sorry if anyone is annoyed or angry fro something I said; I assure you I didn't want to scowl anyone; mine was just a personal opinion.**

**Thanks again, advices about language and plot are still really accepted!  
**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Httyd or its characters; they're all related to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell (this counts for ALL the chapters, in the case I didn't write it before!)**

Chapter 18

"Snotlout? There's someone here who came to see you, dear!"

The Jorgenson boy raised the head slowly, moaning.

_"Who could be here to see me?"_, the boy thought confused.

"Please, come in! I'm happy you decided to come!", the voice of his mother echoed in the house, as the voice of the guest, that wasn't recognized by the ill boy, who rubbed slowly the eyes.

_"Maybe the twins? They're the only ones who could decide to come ... or at least, ONE of them. Or maybe she called the Elder."_, Snotlout thought again.

In that moment the noise of footsteps was heard behind his room's door. Snotlout looked at it, and when it opened, he heard the voice of a boy.

"Hello! Can I enter, Snotlout?"

The Jorgenson boy was shocked from what he heard, and from who was there.

When the door opened, Hiccup entered in the room, followed by Fishlegs and Astrid.

"Ehy Snotlout. How are you?", the husky boy asked waving him with the hand.

"Are you fine now?", Astrid asked.

Snotlout stared at them with a confused and shocked expression. The three teens he didn't want to see (and to think about) were there in front of him.

"We thought you'd like a visit, since you were in a very bad situation yesterday.", Hic said.

After he talked, something appeared behind him, and showed its face to Snolout, making him almost wince.

The black lizard walked near him and looked at him with a curious look.

"Even him wants to know if you're ok. What a kind dragon!", Hic said giggling.

Snot looked at Toothless without knowing what to do: the teens he wanted to avoid, plus a Night Fury, were in his room.

The boy's face became more white, and his pale expression of the day before came back.

"Ehy Lout! Calm down, it's just us! Why are you pale again?", Hiccup exclaimed.

The black haired boy looked at him scared, but then shook the head and said.-"Nothing, nothing."

Hiccup walked near him and sat on the edge of the bed:-"Lout ... We know you had a really terrible nightmare. From what Gobber told us, this must be one of the worst nightmares in your life!"

Snot's eyes widened hearing this, and he said:-"Well ... it wasn't so bad."

Fishlegs looked carefully at him, and then said:-"I've read you could be hurt by this for a long time! And that you could be weak and even unable to walk! It was a very scaring thing to read!"

The white skin on Snot's face shivered, and the boy tried to contain his anxiety.

"You are really white as a ghost! Can we know what did you dream?", Astrid asked intrigued and above all shocked from what she was seeing. She has know Snotlout Jorgenson since they were kids, and she knew he was a strong, able warrior besides a stupid, selfish and immature boy, but she never imagined she'd see the day Snotlout Jorgenson could be scared, and trembling like he saw a real ghost.

"If we can help you, say it! Astrid's right, we have to know what you dreamed.", Hic said reassuringly.

Snotlout looked at him sad and insecure.

Now he was in a very painful situation: reveal everything meant let them ... no, he couldn't. He had to show he wasn't scared by them; but he also knew it wasn't easy, since they were in front of him, making him shivering.

"Look, if you need a break, we can wait. Don't worry.", Hic said calmly and with a war smile.

Snotlout trembled more.

"We can find a way to help you; I mean, it's just a nightmare, even if it is particular.", Fish added.

Toothless touched his arm with his nose, cooing as to say _"Say it, come on."_

But this made Snotlout retreating away, looking scared.

Hic noticed this, and then looked at Toothless. "Bud, I think you're annoying him. Stay back."

The dragon looked at him moaning, and then stepped back, while Snot moved slowly the eyes from teen to another. He was more and more trapped in his dark fears right now, he had his nightmare in in head ... it wasn't a friendly visit, for him ... it was a terrible way to remember him the dangers around him.

After Hic talked, twenty minutes has passed.

"So? What happened, Lout?", Astrid asked at least, posing a hand on her hip.

The bully looked at her, and then at a waiting Hiccup, and then again at her.

His mouth was locked, as if he was trying to paste the upper lip and the lower lip. His throat emitted small moans, and from his forehead a few beads of sweat fell against his cheeks.

_"Go away, go away, all of you! ... Ah, stupid nightmare!"_, his mind said.

But he couldn't know how to face them right now.

At least, he grinned and said, raising a bit the voice:-"It was nothing! As I've already said to Gobber, I don't remember what I dreamt!"

The other blinked in surprise, and then Hic said:-"But can't you remember? Don't you even remember what kind of situation was it?"

Snot snorted:-"You've already said it, and Gobber too! I was being hurt by people!"

"Yes, but in which circumstance? A battle, a flight, a search for someone ..."

Snot looked at him grumpily.

"And besides, WHO was hurting you?", Fish asked a bit worried.

Snotlout grinned angrily at him, and said:-"I CAN'T REMEMBER! Are you deaf?"

Hiccup sighed and looked at him with a calm expression, but with a bit of worry:-"Try! We just wanna help you."

"If I said I can't remember, then I mean I can't remember! Ok?!"

The three teens sighed, and then Astrid moved near the bed, saying:-"Make a little effort, at least! It was really Gobber? Or Hookfang?"

"The dream didn't involve dragons!", he said quickly.

Hic looked at him with a smile:-"Ah! You're starting to remember!",.

This made Snotlout tremble. Now he could find a way to know everything. Not knowing how to face this, the Jorgenson boy decided to keep in the same way.

"No! It was just ... I mean ... It was just a ... I think, at least ... Now ... I don't remember anything, really!", the boy exclaimed exasperated.

The three friends looked at him for a few minutes, and then Hiccup sighed, saying:-"Look, Snotlout, I understand you are tired, now. You should rest for a while; but remember that you can ask us everything. EVERY!"

And looked at him, with his little smile. And also Fish gave him a reassuring smile.

Snot crossed the arms and said grumpily:-"Ya, ya, ya, I got it! Now, please, out of my room; I'd like to take a nap!", and with that he took his blanket and covered himself.

The others looked at him, and then exited from the room.

"Bud, let's go!", Hic said, while Toothless was looking at the covered boy in the bed.

"He needs to sleep. We'll back later. Now go!", the Haddock boy said. With that, Toothless trotted out of the room, and Hic followed him closing the door.

* * *

_On the street_

Hic and Fish talked all the way to the plaza.

They were all talking about how Snotlout was so weak and painful. Fish could feel his pain in his aspect.

"But we have to figure out what he could have dreamed. I'd just want he wasn't so stubborn!", Hic siad, and they kept to walk, keeping to share their opinions about the Nightmare Face thing, and about a _certain_ person they saw the day before near the Jorgensons' house.

* * *

_That afternoon_

"Ehy there! I'm here!"

Snot looked from his bed to the window, and saw his girlfriend climbing the window and walking towards him smiling.

He gave her a little smile, and let her laying under the blanket near him. She sat up and looked at him smiling, and stroked his hair.

He closed the eyes and enjoyed silently the moment, lowering then his head on the pillow.

She looked at him, keeping to stroke lovely his cheeks, happy to stay with him and worried to make him happy in the best way.

While she was stroking lovely his hair, her expression became a bit sad, as she thought about what she saw that morning.

_Flashback_

_Ruffnut walked near the Jorgensons' house, hoping to find a moment to go to visit Snotlout._

_On her face there was a little smile, since she wanted to show him all the happiness and comfort she could offer to him; but if she would be alone, she'd be really sad._

_When she walked near there, she suddenly stopped and looked at the door of the house frozen: in front of it there were Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Toothless._

_She felt a sensation of freeze inside her, and then hid quickly and nervously behind a wall of the nearest house. She breathed slowly, and then looked from there at the house._

_Why were they there?! Why did they decide to go to see HIM?! They should think about the Academy things, or the village problems with dragons._

_And instead they were out the house of her boyfriend; her poor scared boyfriend; her poor boyfriend scared by THEM!_

_They were all together, the leader of the Academy, the Books King (that was the new way Tuffnut loved calling Fish), and the Violent Lady ... plus an awesome and scaring Night Fury!_

_Ruff's eyes trembled, and her skin froze: they were there; they were too near him, they could scold him; they could say or do something HORRIBLE to him!_

_Her blue eyes felt fear; and almost tears. She didn't want this; she wanted to stay there, with her Snotlout, in his bed, hugging him lovely. And instead she was out of his house, watching fearfully the three teens and the black Fury._

_She looked carefully at every of them: Hiccup and Fishlegs weren't so bad guys, they were smart and careful, and usually they didn't want anyone hurt, even if that anyone was Snotlout._

_Toothless instead was a danger: I mean, a Night Fury was yet dangerous; and if he was in the room, without any way of escape, stuck in a bed._

_But she thought Hiccup was there; and he always managed to control Toothless._

_And then there was ... Astrid! At her thought, Ruffnut tightened her teeth furiously: Astrid, the terrible and ugly girl who thought to do the right thing every time she used violence._

_That troll masked as a girl was a real danger, especially for her Snotlout! She didn't want her near her boyfriend, her weak boyfriend! She couldn't stand it, she wanted to have her away even from the village, if necessary._

_Ruff remembered everything Snotlout told her about their attitude in the dream. Carelessness, coldness, rage, sadness ... hatred._

_She looked at them terribly, but then she remembered it; it was just a dream. A dream. Even if a nightmare, it was just a dream. It didn't mean to be reality, it wasn't reality. Even Snot has said it: he could exaggerate a bit. And she knew well those ones, since she was sure they evil guys. They were a danger. She could feel a bit of insecurity about her decision. But she kept to walk away, to find her brother and pass the day with him. _

"Snotty, what did they say to you?", Ruff asked, keeping to stroke her boyfriend's hair, looking away with a serious look.

He blinked the eyes surprised, and then looked at her.

She seemed angry. But then he sighed and said:-"They weren't so suspicious. They've just asked how I was. I've just said I was fine. They tried to understand what I dreamed; but I managed to hid it to them. I've raised the voice a bit, and I showed to be angry ... I acted like the Snotface, frankly."

She looked at him, and after some minutes leaned her lips on his forehead.

"Good work, Snotty. You did well. I want you fine. I want you happy. And I don't want them ruining you!"

His lips formed a weak smile, and he approached his head to her side, while she was still stroking him.

"If it is necessary, I could stay here with you 'til you'll be fine. If it is necessary, say it, love!", she said looking down at him.

"Ruff, you know it is impossible. But it makes me feel better, a lot! I'm so happy you're here!"

She smiled, and felt tears in the eyes. "Oh, Snotty! Cute Snotty, I want to be happy with you happy!"

He smiled, and rose the head putting it on her chest, posing the hand on it, relaxing.

"Thank you to be here, honey!", he whispered.

She looked at him surprised.

"How did you call me?"

"Honey. You're so sweet and affectionate. I'm glad you want me so much, honey!", he said smiling.

She looked at him; she felt something inside her.

"Honey. He called me honey!", she thought.

This meant he was so affectionate, so lovely, so in love with her. She knew it was true; everything he said was true.

"Rest tight, honey.", she whispered with a very sweet smile, tearful eyes and her fingers moving soflty his hair.

He smiled more, and breathed normally, enjoying all this.

"If they start to do this again, let me know it, and I'll help you! I'll keep to find it. And they won't do anything. Anything!", she said returning to be serious.

Snot looked at her again, and then sighed. He knew they were so dangerous, and that they could find this thing as the perfect way to punish him and affirm their hatred. They hated them, he knew it. They came to him just for a formality. Of course they asked all those things, they HAD to do it. Hic was the son of the Chief, he had to show to be a good heir. Astrid had to do it because she was a respectful Viking, one of the most responsible and proud. And Fishlegs did this because of his nature; he always been a good boy, but Snot knew he hid great pain for all the yeas he bullied him; he was a real monster with him.

And Snotlout was sad for this ... he was sorry for all the things he did. But they wouldn't believe him; they'd punish him so hardly.

The only one he could tell this without any worry was Ruff; his Ruff, his sweet, nice, wonderful Ruff. His precious girl.

"Honey, I love you!", he thought happily.

But then his thoughts returned on the teens; he thought again about Fish and Hiccup's question. Thinking again about it, he felt something ... something strange. He felt Hic's question were really the questions of a careful person; the way he asked them was so ... friendly. Really. Something was making him feel he wasn't so hateful. He was feeling he was acting as a normal person, and not like a chief's son.

Snotlout was totally hit from this: this thought was making him feel really ... strange.

**Ooooooh, so lovely, right? I hope you liked it!**

**Look, I'm not Engish, but I knew "Honey" is also an affectionate way to call a person.**

**But I put it in the story as if it was a "Special" way to call a boyfriend/girlfriend.**

**Tell me if it is true. Or I'll find another term.**

**Hope you liked it, if you have some advice about language and plot, say it!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! It's incredible how many people is enjoying this story a lot! I didn't expect this, really! Thanks to everyone of you, especially to Dissidia180, HideousZippleback, Ctza7, Mapihttyd, Lakota1772 and 99!**

**I love you guys, I hope you'll keep to read also my other stories. And thanks, thanks, 100 times thanks for the help you're giving me. I didn't expect you could be so kind and lovely!**

**You know, I've decided to write something different. Some months ago, thinking about ideas for my fictions, I imagined Snotlout and Hookfang when the dragon sets himself on fire flying. And I imagined it with music. So I thought for a while, and then ... I've decided to write a song! I also have the title: "We'll Burn the Sky"! **

**It will be a song about all the Universe of Httyd, and not just about Snot and Hook. I'll try to find also someone to compose the music, since I have friends who play guitar. Maybe they can help me.**

Chapter 19

Snotlout opened his eyes slowly, and mumbled something under breath.

While he was rubbing his eyes, he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly, and the face of his mother appeared from it.

The woman smiled and said:-"How are you, dear? Did you rest well?"

Her son rubbed his eyes again, and then nodded slowly.

"Yes. It's all ok, mom."

Mrs. Jorgenson said:-" I'm glad. You were so pale, my little warrior."

The woman sat near him and gave him the food she had in the hands.

"Here dear. You should eat more. You'll rest also this morning. And remember that this evening your father will back."

Hearing this, Snot's eyes widened a less. "Should I tell him everything, mom?"

Mrs. Jorgenson looked at him, and after some minutes smiled sweetly.

"He won't get angry, Snotlout. I know him, it's normal."

Snotlout smiled a less, and then started to eat. Once he finished, he handed it to his mother, and then said:-"Listen mom ... yesterday Hic and the others said they'd come back also today. But right now I don't feel I could ... err ... I could stand the meeting. So, if they come ... can you say them I'd want to rest?"

His mother smiled again and nodded:-" Ok, dear. It's right. But they were really kind to come to visit you. What a great friends. Right?"

He nodded slowly (not convinced so much, though) and then said:-"Yeah ... oh, but if the twins come ... let them in, since they weren't with them yesterday."

His mother looked at him and said:-"Oh ... ok, dear. But why weren't they with Hiccup and the others yesterday?"

"Hic said they were helping their parents with the stables, and so they were really tired. But they had said they'd come today, before lunch."

His mother nodded again, and then walked out of the room.

"Ok, Snotlout. I'll let them in. Just ... avoid they destroy something."

The boy nodded slowly, and then said:-"Don't worry. They know how to behave in these situations."

The woman nodded again, and exited from the room.

* * *

_Three hours later_

"Come in.", Snotlout said, hearing a knock.

The door opened, and the Jorgenson boy was greeted by the twins' appearance.

"Ehy, Lout. How are you?", Tuffnut asked.

The Jorgenson boy smiled a less and said:-"Fine. If it wasn't for the "stuck in bed thing"."

"I'd want to be at your place, instead! Not moving from the bed and sleeping all the day!", the male twin said happily.

Snot's smiled dropped, and his expression became an annoyed expression.

"I assure you sleeping cannot be so easy!", the big boy said.

Ruff puffed slowly, while her brother said just:-"Oh."

Snot huffed slowly, and rested again in the pillow.

The twins walked towards the bed, and sat on the edges, Tuff at Snot's right, Ruff at Snot's left.

"So ... how were you in these days?", Ruff asked.

Snotlout looked at her, and his lips formed a very little smile. He knew she knew everything, and in fact he was smiling at her acting.

"Nothing so cool; just staying here, in this bed, without doing anything. Just the visit of the others, yesterday."

"Yeah, they said us everything. Even that you were still the same gruff and stubborn Snotlout. Eh, eh, eh!", Tuff laughed.

Snot gave him a glare, and so his sister, but the male twin didn't notice any of them.

"But it's true, Snotlout. You didn't tell us anything. Why don't you try to tell us what you dreamed?", Tuff said again.

Snot's eyes widened, and again the fear came in his mind.

"Tuff, if he doesn't want to tell anything, we shouldn't claim it.", Ruff said looking at her brother.

"But Hiccup said it could help him. And I mean, I understand you couldn't tell Hiccup or Astrid this, but we aren't them. We can hear everything without a problem."

"Maybe because you'd forget everything after you exit from the eyes.", Ruff said annoyed.

Her brother looked at her with a glare, and rose the fists towards her, only to be stopped by an irritated scream of Snotlout.

"NO! If you came here to fight, then that is the door!".

The twins looked at him, and then at each other, and Tuff looked at his sister with a threatening look. But at least, he snorted and lowered the fists.

"Fine. But remember I'll give you them once we go out."

Ruff snorted and looked at Snotlout.

The boy looked at them with a glare, and then huffed slowly.

They stayed in silence for a while, without saying anything.

Snotlout was looking at the nothing, and so his girlfriend, who was staring at the nothing too. Tuff instead was looking at the wall, with an absent glance.

The three friends stayed so other three minutes, and at least Snotlout felt something under his blanket, and also under his hand.

He tasted with the hand, and felt something who resembled the form of another hand. He tasted softly again, and then looked at his girlfriend, who looked at him with a small toothy smile. He smiled a bit too, and then put his hand under the blanket, reaching hers.

Their fingers tangled together, moving slowly between them, and the boy felt his heart beating in happiness very fastly. And so Ruff.

The two kept so for other five minutes, and at least she removed the hand.

Snot smiled softly, and then said:-"So ... how's doing out there? Is everyone ok?"

Tuff looked at him, and shrugged, saying:-"Yes. It's normal. Except for the fact the guys are worried for you."

Snot stared at him hit by his words in incredulity; he knew nobody was really interested with him. He was sure Hiccup was happy to have some lessons without his babbling and his snorting; and of course Astrid was happy to have some moments without him around her, making her feeling like she was on a ship during a storm; and Fishlegs was surely having a very joyful smile, petting Meatlug for the joy.

Yes ... how could they be worried for him?

Ruff too was sure of this.

"Really?", the dark haired boy asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, they ask between them what could be happened to you.", Ruff said.

Snot huffed.

"I'd like to know it too, Snotlout. Really, I promise I won't laugh. You know, I don't like nightmares too.", Tuff said again.

Lout looked at him, and huffed again. He was still nervous, and his stomach was gurgling really a lot.

He couldn't stand the visit of the other teens and Toothless the day before, and now he was also regretting Tuff's presence.

This made him thinking about something that made his eyes widening terribly.

Tuffnut was there, terribly near him. And he remembered VERY WELL what he did to him, in the village's square, with bloody eyes, a whip in the hand ...

He was stupid, but he was also protective, and bad. He knew it perfectly.

Lout knew Tuffnut could be a more than he could be. Thanks to his relationship with Ruffnut, he has started to look at the twin boy with different looks, and to love him particularly. Well, he was his girlfriend's brother, after all.

But he knew also that he couldn't receive the same feelings from him; Tuff could be stupid, but he could show good feelings too. But for this, he could hate Snotlout more, more than the others. His dumb expression could change in a protective and furious expression. His sister was like his best friend, and like Hiccup with Toothless, also Tuffnut could do everything to protect her, even face something like the Screaming Death. And Snotlout could do the same thing. If only he could tell him the truth. But like every Viking, stubbornness was one of his principal characteristics.

Feeling the sweat coming down his forehead for the fear, the big boy said:-"Guys ... thanks for coming. Really. But I feel really tired. I'd want to rest a bit. If you don't mind, could you ..."

"Of course, Snotlout.", Ruff said, standing up. Her brother looked at her, and then stood up too.

Then the two walked out, and looked at their friend again.

"Bye bye. And rest tight!", they said in unison.

He smiled, and nodded.

* * *

"It's really strange.", Tuff said.

"Yep.", Ruff added.

The two walked away from Snotlout's house, looking at the ground with an inexpressive look, as if they weren't really caring about what happened a few hours ago. But obviously Ruffnut was still much worried about her boyfriend's state.

"You think he really had a nightmare so terrible to hunt him for days. I mean, I knew he was a little coward, but at this point!", the brother said.

Ruff glared at him, anger growing into her.

"Maybe he was chased by Astrid because he managed to kiss her! Eh, eh, eh, I'd like to see it!"

Ruff's anger grew more.

"I think it was one of the most incredible sights of my life! Fishlegs wasn't joking!"

Ruff's teeth tightened furiously.

"Finally something interesting about him! I mean, I'm sure Gobber is joking about it with someone!"

Ruff was ready to punch him terribly.

Her brother was really an insensitive, a selfish, a stupid boy! And people kept to say Snotlout was!

Tuff laughed softly again, and then his smile disappeared.

"Well, I'm still a bit worried too..."

"Really?", Ruffnut said, lowering her fists and looking at her brother with a confused look.

"Well, he's our friend... right? I don't think he will be more so funny, if he keeps so"

She blinked the eyes, and then looked away, dumbfounded and not sure of what saying.

"Err ... yes ... I think so ... he's our friend."

Tuff looked in front of him, and said:-"Well, at least he's not dead. Sure he will again with us soon."

She kept to look at the ground still confused, her pupils looking from the left to the right.

* * *

Ruffnut Thorston never was a girl who liked thinking. For her thinking meant boredom and stupidity. Only annoying people thought, like Fishlegs.

But four months ago this changed, and suddenly also the blond braided girl found herself between the people who thought, a lot. And the people who did this was numerous.

And she found herself also taking care about someone. And not any person. She was taking care about Snotlout Jorgenson. She also has became his girlfriend. Since when Snotlout Jorgenson, the most terrible guy of all Berk, could find the way to win the heart of a girl? He was the type of guy who could break the heart of a girl. And besides, not any girl. The heart in question was craziest girl's of Berk.

And as she learned to know, she had to keep this a secret, for the reason that now became like the oath of her life. She wanted her boyfriend save from any troubles. And the troubles were represented from people she has known since she was born. People she always lived with, played with, fought with.

People who seemed to accept her presence. But inside, that people should be happy to have her out of the way, maybe forever. She knew Stoick could have more less trouble in the village, if she was away, and so Hiccup. No more trouble in Training, and no more pretending to take care about them.

Astrid never cared about her. She was the only other girl of her age in Berk, but they had never done girl things like joking on the boys, exercising together, pass afternoons together. The Hofferson girl was too strong, too beautiful and too intelligent to pass her precious time with a dumb and inferior girl.

Fishlegs never said anything bad, but Ruff could easily say he'd give a party for all the night if she and Snotlout were taken away from the Island.

Gobber could have the same reaction of Fishlegs, and so the other villagers.

The only few people she absolutely knew took care about her were her family. Even if she was still an horrible teen, she knew her father and mother couldn't live knowing she was hurt for any reason. And Tuffnut, even if stupid, was protective and careful, even if he always hid this.

And she of course had Barf and Belch, that could be like her relatives. Just more scaled and bigger, but like her family, she wanted her save and sound. And also the two little yellow Terrible Terrors she had trained months ago, Butt and Head, were affectionate to her. She had even tried to make them stop to butt their heads, like her brother and herself learned to them months ago. And they had stopped, luckily.

And above all, she has found the only person that could understand and stay with her without problems, and that showed her a new way, a new wonderful way to live her life. A boy who was pretty much like her, but that like her hid something so precious and good inside.

Her careful, strong, loved Snotlout, always by her side, ready to comfort and help her every day.

And she couldn't forget Hookfang. The dragon has stopped to burn Snot's butt also thanks to her, and the two formed a strong bond, at the pint that Hook (how she liked to call him now) could even stay with her for an entire morning, nuzzling gently at her with his nose, protecting her as if she was one of his hatchlings.

But she couldn't stand this; now the situation was arrived at the highest point of their story.

Now Snotlout couldn't even stand to see the ones who caused all this. She should be angry with them for this, but instead she felt just what her poor boy felt: Fear.

Terrible fear, probably the biggest fear she ever felt, even worse than her usual fears.

This because this fear was hunting her inside. This fear was hunting also her poor heart. She felt like trapped in a cage locked for the eternity, without a chance to escape.

It was like now everything was starting to act against her and Snotlout. After almost four moths of secret relationship, she felt the terrible angst inside her. An angst that didn't let her a moment of peace.

Her life was becoming darker, sadder around her. And if her heart was beating normally, for her it was like it was beating more. And more. And more.

Now finally things were starting to be worse than before. Now it was more. Not that they did something really bad before, absolutely! They didn't cause any big trouble, just pretending like almost everyday to be the same dorks. And except for some scowl from the others, nothing more was happened.

But now she understood that this life they choose was finally starting to show all its bad sides. And this wasn't making things easier, that was for sure.

They should fight more now, to face these horrible parts of it. And she knew HE needed her more near him, absolutely.

Now the storm was coming, and it was nearer.

The reality was too bad. Everyone and everything was bad around her. Even if she was changed, she knew they would blame her and her boyfriend ... forever.

"Are you thoughtful, dear?", her mother asked her again.

Ruff looked from the couch she was laying on at the blond woman, and said:-"No, Mom. Why shoudd I be thinging?", she asked, while she had in her mouth pieces of the apple she was eating.

Her mother shrugged. "You seemed so."

"Ruff, end chewing before talking!", her father yelled at her.

Ruffnut sighed and reprised to eat her apple. Her thoughts were still on what happened before, and so she decided to go out, not wanting her parents or her brother asking her something that could make her thinking about it more.

**actually I don't like so much this chapter. I'll work on it later. Now, don't forget to read the next chapter, that I published today! Hope you'll like it, but don't yell scared!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks again for you help and reading, I love you all, guys! Hope you won't be horrified by what you're going to read. Because it will be maybe remind you about those science fiction TV series or Movies, but more that these, about a Psychological Book ...**

**For all the Rufflout lovers, after you read this, I suggest you to go SOON to read another Rufflout story I'm writing in my new fiction "Uncle Hiccup's Tales", where Hiccup is telling a story that you could maybe connect to Happiness in Trouble! The chapter is the seventh!**

**Happy reading and thanks again! **

**What happens in this chapter is set three days after the twins' visit to Snotlout.**

_The sky was blue and calm, and clouds were floating in the air slowly. All calm, not a bird or a dragon flying there, just a calm day._

_For this it was the perfect day for a romantic flight; and in fact Snotlout and Ruffnut were on the neck of Hookfang, enjoying all this._

_The boy was looking in front of him with the hands on the dragon's horns, while Ruff was with the arms around his chest, her cheek rubbing Snot's back, a big smile on her face and the eye closed, enjoying a lot her great moment with her boyfriend._

_Snotlout looked at her, and smiled sweetly, really happy to have her behind him; so happy._

_Ruff opened the eyes and looked at him, without removing her cheek from his back, and looked really happy; her blue eyes were lovely watching him like he was the most wonderful thing in her life ... and actually he was._

_Suddenly, a roar came behind them, making both of them look around. And then their eyes widened in shock: the Dragon Riders were flying towards them, with a not reassuring look!_

_"There they are! Reach them!", the boy on the Night Fury yelled pointing at them, and the Riders flew faster._

_Snot and Ruff looked scared, and the boy yelled:-"Hook, let's go! GO!"_

_The dragon looked at him scared, and then flew away, alongside the side of the mountain._

_The Riders of the Nadder and the Zippleback flew behind them, really angry._

_The blond boy on the green dragon grinned ferociously, and looked at Snotlout with hatred._

_"Take them!", Hiccup yelled again._

_The boy on the Gronckle approached them, but luckily for the two fugitives the Nightmare was faster than it._

_But unluckily the Nadder wasn't._

_"I'll take them!", the blond girl yelled in anger, and flew above them._

_Ruff looked at her and her eyes widened, and yelled:-"Faster, Snotty! Faster!"_

_Snot looked at her nervously, and spurred Hookfang to fly faster; the Nightmare flew away, while Hiccup yelled:-"Plasma Blast!"_

_And then, a little blue fireball hit the side of the mountain; obviously it wasn't a lethal shot, but it could manage to stop the Nightmare hurting him a lot._

_"Hook!", Snotlout yelled._

_The dragon tried to increase the speed, but suddenly the Zippleback's left head grabbed his tail with the teeth._

_Ruffnut looked at him, and yelled:-"Barf! NO!"_

_The right head looked at her, but it just grinned and grabbed Hook's tail too; the Nightmare yelled in pain, and Hic yelled:-"No! We don't have to hurt them, remember?!"_

_The blond boy on the Zippleback looked at him angrily, but he received just Hiccup's warning look._

_So he huffed angrily, and said to his dragon to release Hook's tail._

_The Nightmare took advantage of it flying away faster._

_"NO! You see what you did? I had to stop him in that way!", Tuff yelled furiously at Hiccup._

_Hookfang kept to fly fastly, and Ruff looked behind her, still scared. The Riders were disappeared, but suddenly a shadow covered them, and the braided girl saw big and scaring black claws approaching her and her boyfriend ..._

* * *

_Ruff opened her eyes and saw she wasn't on Hook's neck anymore. She was in a house in a bed. She looked around her worriedly, and searched any sign of her boyfriend and Hook. But the two weren't anywhere._

_Suddenly the door opened, and Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut entered in the room._

_"Ruff! You're awake, now!", Hic yelled happily, while Tuffnut ran towards her, hugging her tighter._

_"Oh, sis! I am so happy, really!", and tightened her sister more._

_The girl looked at them confused and alarmed, and then asked:-"But ... what happened?"_

_Hic came near her, sitting on the edge of the bed, and then said:-"We reached you and Snotlout on the mountain; Astrid and Stormfly managed to grab you and bring you here. Luckily, you're safe."_

_Ruffnut looked at him with a bit worried expression, and then asked:-"Where's Snotlout now?"_

_"Don't worry about him. He's gone!", Tuff said leaving her and sitting in front of her._

_She looked at him more confused and worried, and asked:-"What ... what do you mean?"_

_Tuff smiled and said:-"I gave him a lesson. You should see how he was bleeding from his stupid nose! I think i managed to break also some of his ribs!"_

_"At this time he should be on a boat in the ocean, far away from here.", Fishlegs said._

_Ruff's eyes widened more, and she started to tremble._

_"Ruff, what's happening to you? You're shivering!", Hiccup said worried._

_The girl twin looked worried, and breathed slowly._

_Then looked at her brother, and said, almost yelling:-"He hasn't done anything to me! Never! He isn't a bad guy! He hasn't done anything!"_

_The four teens looked at her shocked, staring at the scared girl as if they were frozen ._

_Then looked at each other worried._

_Astrid came nearer her, and said, putting a hand on her shoulder:-"Ruff, don't worry!. I know you are really shocked right now, but it's normal, really! We'll help you to recover from this!"_

_The braided girl said again louder:-"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE'S NOT A BAD GUY!"_

_"Ruff, don't worry, he's gone!", Hic said approaching her with a reassuring smile._

_"He's not the guy you think!"_

_"Ruff ... relax, it's ok!", Hic said._

_"It's all ok, nothing bad will happen anymore!"_

_"NO! He's not a monster! He didn't do anything wrong! Really!"_

_"Don't be scared, he won't come back anymore!", Fish said._

_The girl sniffled sadly, looking at them, and then asked, almost imploring._

_"Where is him? Where is my Snotty? Where is?!"_

_The others looked at her more shocked right now._

_"Your Snotty?", Hic asked carefully._

_"Yes. Where is him? Where's is the boy I love? I wanna him back! ", the girl said crying._

_Her friends looked at her more shocked, and then stood back, minus Tuffnut, who kept to look at her worried, and walked near the door, starting to talk between them._

_Ruff looked at them worried, and managed to understand something._

_"Poor thing! I wonder what that jerk made to her!", Astrid said._

_"Now she could find hard forgetting him! I can't believe he managed to convince her so! He's a monster!", Hic said._

_"It's frightening! Terrible! What can we do?", Fish said more scared._

_"How do you mean?! You think he's REALLY a monster?! He's not evil, he's not Snotface! He's a good boy! A lovely boy!", Ruff said terribly._

_"Calm down, sis! It's ok! He is not here! He's gone!", Tuff said trying to calm his sister._

_"You have to rest now, Ruff. Don't worry ... we'll help you, and that mad boy won't bother you anymore!", Hic said still worried._

_"Snotty... Snotlout!", the girl murmured with tears._

_"He's gone now, sis! Forever! He has exploited you! He managed to convince you that he loved you! That he REALLY loved you! But do not worry, he won't hurt you now!"_

_The girl sobbed more._

_"Come on, Ruff. It's ok. I promise I'll help you with all I can do.", Tuff said with a reassuring smile, putting the hands on her shoulders._

_The girl looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks, and sobbed more._

_"Tuff, look! I'm ok! He didn't do anything! I wanna him, because he cares about me! He loves me really, he showed it many times! I assure you!"_

_Tuff looked at her, and sighed sadly, saying:-"Jerk! He's a jerk! Look what he did to my twin sister!"_

_"He didn't do anything to me, Tuff! Look! Look!" , and stretched her arms in front of him, " I'm not hurt, I have not bruises! I'm not sad or disturbed, I'm the same! I'm even better!"_

_Astrid looked at the blond twin and sighed sadly:-"Oh, Ruff. I'm so sorry! I can't believe he was such a selfish guy! All this because he needed a girl!"_

_"It's terrible. But you need to remember you're not what he said you are. We are your friends, we can help you!", Hiccup said._

_"Hic, please! You know he's not so terrible! He has changed! I love him, and he loves me!"_

_"Oh, dear! It's worse than I thought! She thinks all this!", Fish exclaimed alarmed._

_"HE. IS. NOT. SNOTFACE!"_

_"Ruff, sis, he's gone! I cannot believe he ruined you so. But don't worry, he has stopped this!"_

_"Snotty! Hook! Help me! Please! Please!", the girl yelled desperately, throwing her braids in frustration and crying desperately._

_"Calm her down! She needs to be calm!", Hiccup said, and Tuff and Astrid put the girl down on her pillow._

_"No, NO! Leave me alone! Hook! Snotlout! Snotlout! Where are you, Snotty?!"_

_"Shhh, shhh! Sis!"_

_"Snotty! I love you! I want you here, please! Take him here!"_

_"Ruff, calm! We're here, we won't let you!", Astrid said._

_"HE'S NOT BAD! PLEASE, BELIEVE ME!"_

_"Ruff! Calm down!", Hiccup said._

_But the girl was crying and yelling more now, desperate like a bird in a cage._

_"Ruffnut, I swear he won't hurt you anymore, in every way he wants! You are safe now!", the Haddock boy said reassuringly._

_"He's gone, sis!"_

_"And you will return to be a normal girl! Ruff, we'll protect you in every way, if it is necessary! But that boy won't do anything bad to you, or to Hookfang, or to anyone! You are too weak now, rest. And then everything will back normal!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Ruff yelled in horror, sitting up from her bed.

"Sis! What happened?!", Tuff exclaimed, waking up startled.

His sister was breathing slowly, sweat and agitated; on her face there was a shocked and terrible look.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?", the male twin asked.

She looked at him slowly, and he saw her sweating and panting slowly.

"Sis ... are you ok?"

She looked at him still confused, and then said:-"I ... I think yes ..."

"Sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He shrugged, and laid back on the bed, turning his back to her.

"Fine. If you need help, call me. And tomorrow you'll tell me everything, ok?"

She looked at him, and then nodded silently. "Ok, bro."

He turned again to her, and said:-"Look, if you want, I can punch you on the arms."

"I'm ok, Tuff."

He looked at her watching her face carefully, and then said:-"Ok. Goodnight."

And returned to sleep. The girl laid back too. But now the sleep was completely gone.

**Poor Ruff. Hope you recognized this time she was dreaming.**

**Keep so, you're all great, and thanks for the support.**

**Advices about language and plot are really accepted!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys! After another terribly nightamre, finally I decided to put something really important and probably waited in this story: a twin chapter.**

**Or better, a chapter where Tuffnut shows better how he is feeling due his sister's strange attitude. **

**I hope this chapter won't annoy you, and if you have any advice to MAKE IT BETTER, say it without think about it! **

**Thanks to you all, you're great, a lot! Hope you'll like it, a lot!**

Chapter 21

The next mornings were the hardest Ruffnut she ever had. Two days passed in the worst way of ever, with nothing she could do to change it a bit. Her eyes were totally focused on ... the nothing. She didn't want to go anywhere, especially to the Academy. She wanted to stay at home, in her bed. But she HAD to go there for the stupid lesson of Hiccup.

She had to go there and stay there with all the others. With all the dragons and the teens that hated her so much. That hated Snotlout, that in reality wanted them away. She knew they didn't want her away, but they still thought she was dumb and crazy, and for this she couldn't do anything without the help of someone. Her brother wasn't so helpful, since he was stupid too, but they were a good team together, this was really known, and for this maybe they let her staying around them with Tuff.

But also him hated Snotlout, or at least he'd hated him if he'd discovered everything. And even if he seemed just a stupid and lazy boy, he could become a terrible destroyer machine, capable of punch someone 'til he bleed from all the body. She was sure of this.

"Ok, gang! This day ...", Hiccup started to say, and everyone looked at him to hear what he was going to explain.

Ruffnut had her eyes focused on the ground, not really interested in the lesson. Nothing to be surprised, since she never realized they went everyday to the Academy for the Dragon Training.

Well ... at least it was so four months ago.

"... and so we have to exercise on how to sneak out with our dragon on our side. Now, let's do some exercise about tricks.", Hiccup finished.

The others nodded and started to move towards their dragons. The female twin still had a terrible look on her face. She was worried, but she had managed to make not notice it to anyone.

While she was still thinking, she noticed Astrid and Stormfly walking near her. Ruff knew she couldn't be calm with the blond girl and her dragon near her, and tried to not tremble. But suddenly her eyes noticed something: Stormfly's claws. They were so big, black ... so familiar.

They were on the ground, unmoving, without anything to say.

Suddenly the female twin realized something that made her yell inside: the dragon that grabbed her and Snotlout in her nightmare was Stormfly! The terrible black claws that arrived on her and obscured everything before she woke up in that house surrounded by the other teens, who didn't listen at her desperate yells of horror, were the claws of Astrid's dragon.

Soon Ruff started to lose her calm, and felt her legs slowly starting to tremble and then fall on the ground, bringing her too, without she did something to avoid it.

Stormfly roared softly, and her big paw arrived right near the twins, she squawking as always.

She walked normally near her rider, careful to not crash anything ... ot anyone.

After a few steps her big paw was near the Zippleback's riders, making two electric blue eyes widening slowly in horror.

Ruff gulped frightened and jumped back, near Barf's head, who looked totally confused.

The dragon's head approached his female rider, nuzzling her waist gently; its eyes looked totally worried.

Ruffnut looked at him with a bit frightened look on her face, eyes widened in fear, teeth tightened and soft moans from her throat.

When the female twin looked at her beloved friend, her lower lip started to go down, slowly, and her teeth separated.

She stared at Barf with that expression, completely frozen. The head moaned softly, and looked at her with pleading eyes, that meant all its worry for her.

Ruffnut looked at Barf for other few seconds, blinking once, and then shook her head. Then looked at the head again, and this time gave it a little and almost stupid smile, stroking gently it.

Barf growled again, with his worried expression still on his face, but let her stroking him, seeming a bit more relaxed.

Ruff smiled gently at him, and then let him go, turning towards the centre of the Arena, her little worried expression came back.

The female twin looked at Stormfly again, again confused and sad.

The Deadly Nadder was again near Astrid, not doing anything, simply looking at the Hofferson girl who was talking with Fishlegs, always with Meatlug by his side.

Ruff looked again completely confused and unsure at the blond girl and her blue dragon, feeling the same reactions from the other night coming back, slowly and anxiously.

"Ehy ... still ok there, sis?"

Ruff turned behind her, where Tuff and Belch were looking at her strangely; the dragon was looking confused, while the boy was staring at her with the arms crossed and a bit serious look on his face.

Rarely Tuffnut had a look like that on his face, and when he had that, this meant that for once in his life the blond boy had his mind on something really uncharacteristic for him in his blind mind.

Something that everyone, EVERYONE, would like to see. For ages.

"Yeah ... I told you, I'm fine.", the braided girl replied.

Tuff stared at her and slowly walked towards her, saying:-"That doesn't seem a "I'm fine" face, sis. I know it. What's with you?"

Ruffnut stared at him, and her worried face started to show, with her lips trembling slowly and her eyes widening slowly like when a deer is slowly understanding that the hunters are approaching him.

But Tuffnut wasn't an hunter; he wanted to help her. She has always known her brother had the feelings a brother always has towards his siblings.

Besides, they were twins, and for this they were more attached than ever.

But still, her fear was there, no matter who was there with her.

Anyone couldn't help, Anyone couldn't make better the situation, Anyone couldn't do anything ... Anyone couldn't know anything.

"Sis ...", he started, but didn't finished. He wanted he to continue.

She looked at him; her fearful expression slowly forming on her face.

Her brain starting to explode again, to yell in her head the most scaring things.

She looked at her brother without knowing what to do.

He was the first person with who she could talk about everything.

From the birth, they had to share everything.

They had shared the same tummy where their mother carried both of them for nine long months.

They had shared the same cradle that their parents moved lovely to help both of them to sleep.

They had shared the same wall where their parents marked every year how much both of they had grown.

They had shared the same toys that were made for them, and for which both of them fought all the day.

And when they became older, they have started to share the same type of helmet, with four horns. Surely two of the strangest helmet Vikings has ever seen.

They have also started to share more common things, like the plate, the spoon, and even the same stuffed yak.

And after some years, they has started to share also something that soon became very precious for them: Barf and Belch.

But this was making them one against the other, this time forever. Like all the twin, they started to hate the fact they had to be so "united".

Nobody likes to be considered the exactly copy of someone other; and the twins knew this perfectly.

And due this, they decided to do something that probably they have always wanted to do: stay away from each other.

And at the beginning both of them thought this could be a great idea. But soon they had to realize this could get their best friend in a big trouble.

And so they had to join each other again, but this didn't make them disgusted or kind of.

They finally has understood that this could made them stronger. But actually, after the Dagur's accident, in which Barf and Belch risked their heads, they didn't learn more about it.

Sure, they were more used to stay with each other more than before.

And besides they shared also things on which they could agree perfectly, like they famous love for cool and extreme things.

The Thorston Twins were like the two pieces of the same medal.

And for this nothing was hidden from each other.

There wasn't anything Ruffnut couldn't know about her brother, and there wasn't anything about Tuffnut couldn't know about his sister.

But this time, there was Tuffnut didn't have to know about Ruffnut.

This could make things worst.

Ruff thought about it again, watching her brother walking towards her slowly; he took care about her at the point to have the courage and the strength he needed to help her sister and to fight anyone could make her suffer.

And surely he wouldn't let Snotlout Jorgenson being nearer her, and above all touching her, and kissing her. On the lips, besides.

This could make him throw up for weeks. Not the fact his sister was being kissed by someone, but the fact SNOTLOUT was kissing her!

Even if the twins sometimes helped Snotlout to do many pranks in all the island for more than ten years, even if Tuffnut sometimes joked and laughed with the stronger boy about what they did, this didn't mean the twin considered everything Lout did cool or funny.

Sometimes even he joked on him, like when he and Ruff convinced the bully he was going to die, letting him being desperate for almost a week and trying to learn to Gustav how to train a dragon.

And many times Snotlout got revenge on him punching him or doing to him horrible things.

Yes, Tuffnut knew perfectly what kind of criminal the Jorgenson boy could be.

And if he'd discover what he was doing with HIS TWIN SISTER, then ... probably this time he could make Snotlout truly dead, instead of feared about his death.

Gustav could be happy, since probably now Hiccup could let him join the Academy.

And Ruff couldn't let this happening. She took care about her brother like he was the half of her soul, of course, and nothing could change her mind.

But she took care also to her boyfriend. This could become a terrible fight about who she had to deal with.

Tuff was her family, the one nearer to her at the point to understand her perfectly.

But now she had someone other like this nearer her. Not that she could tell Snotlout was Better than Tuffnut, but ...

She couldn't do this. She couldn't, because he didn't want to lose the second most important boy of her life ... due the first.

"I'm ok, bro. Really."

"You don't seem. Why do you have that expression, then?"

"Which expression? ... I'm just tired."

"Look, if it is about your nightmare ... you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh, absolutely."

"Sure? I can do anything, you know."

"Bro ... I don't need anything. I'm perfectly fine."

Tuff stared at her not so convinced, and then said:-"I can do something. You have just to tell me."

Ruff felt something hitting her from inside. She couldn't tell exactly what it was ... but it wasn't making her feel better.

So she returned to look at the centre of the Academy, still her terrible expression on her face.

* * *

_One hour later_

The lesson wasn't one of best.

For the twins, at least. Not that they ever had interest in any lesson they ever had, but this time ...

Ruffnut didn't have any interest for an obvious problem.

Tuffnut because he was too interested to look at her sister ... without having to punch or yell.

Of course she had a problem ... and she didn't want to anything to anyone.

She looked so ... so like when she had this time of problems, Tuff thought.

She had always did something to fight this, even if she wasn't one of the strongest girls, and she always needed someone to face it. And by someone, Tuff knew it was ONE and JUST ONE.

But she was also too stubborn. Stubbornness made her so hard, and so proud, and for this she was so difficult to understand and to help. Her difficult temper was what made her so ... Ruffnut. It made difficult everything, even the simplest, and usually this made problems also to the others, like Hiccup.

Yes, it was for stubbornness she didn't want to tell anything.

Which other motive she could have to not tell it?

* * *

_Two nights later_

Ruffnut didn't want this. She was feeling a large wound in her heart. Having her brother near her, wanting to be helpful ... and she couldn't let him doing it.

Why life had to be so terrible!

The thought of what she dreamt the other night kept her awoke, and the sleep was totally away from her.

Maybe it was the fear for having other nightmares.

Many things made her so anxious, even if she showed a face almost normal ... and calm.

She started to think again about the night before; she couldn't help to do it.

Suddenly, out of the room, an unexpected and hard noise made her jump and gasp terribly.

A thunder.

Out of the house, the rain was falling quickly from the clouds, making hard seeing something clearly in the village.

Ruff looked at the window scared, an unusual strange expression on her face.

She started to calm down, when another thunder made her frightened, more than before.

The big noise echoed again, stronger, and this instigated more ... terror.

Her blue eyes looked, widened as they has seen a ghost, at the falling water, but when she saw just a quick, and intense shining, electric glow passing in front of her eyes, she felt like she was going to fell in a great hole.

She started to tremble and to moan terribly, and after another thunder she yelled like she has never did during those nights, and soon she rose her fur blanket.

Her yells grew more the fear.

After some minutes, the door of the room opened, and a wet, totally wet Tuffnut entered with a delighted grin on his face.

"Oh, man! MAN! It's the most wonderful stormy night of ever! I could stay out there forever! Isn't it wonderful sis? It's ... MAGICAL! Let's go on the roof, it's pretty much better there!"

But soon the answer Tuffnut ever could believe to hear from her sister said:-"MADE THIS STOP!"

Tuffnut blinked twince, and his grins slowly disappeared.

"What?"

"MADE THIS STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE!"

Tuff stared at her full covered sister with the surprised and above all terribly confused look.

"MADE THIS STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS! ... I DON'T!"

Tuff couldn't believe that his twin sister, the one who always loved this with all her heart, was now covered like a baby, yelling afraid for a storm.

**Poor, poor Ruffnut! Things are going terrible! Snotlout will do something soon, as he always did!**

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally I'm back with this story!**

**I am so sorry for making you all wait, but writer's block was always there, ready to attack in a single minute!**

**But now, I am happy to give you another enjoyable (I hope at least) chapter of my first story!**

**I am sorry if it is a bit short, but I can say that it is good so, because the next chapter will show something longer and more powerful than this, that can be considered as the beginning of it.**

**Hope you will like it, I love you all!**

**Oh, and just to make clear this: sorry, but in my stories, Hiccup and Snotlout ... ARE NOT COUSINS!**

**I cannot see them so, and besides in the movies and Tv series it is never said. **

**I know they're cousins in the books ... but sadly, except for a few things ... I HATE the books! I cannot stand them, I'm sorry.**

**I ask you, if you are interested (and Especially if you saw Httyd 2) to read one of my most successful stories, hoping you will like it.**

**Title: Remembering a Great Leader.**

**Advices about language are REALLY accepted! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

"I know you very well. I can say clearly that you have a problem."

Ruff turned behind her, and saw her beloved boyfriend looking at her with Hookfang behind him.

She stared at him with an growing more unsure look, and then he walked near her.

When he was nearer, she sighed heavily and hugged his waist, burying her face in it.

He looked surprised, and then hugged her.

She stood there, her face pressed against his well built chest, without doing anything else.

She wasn't sobbing, or moaning, or crying. It was as if she was butting her brother's forehead, staying there like a stone.

She stood there, without doing anything else.

Snotlout looked confused, and looked at her without knowing what to say or do.

But then, he started to stroke gently her back.

And a few minutes after, she rose slowly her head, and looked at him with a face slowly turning sad.

He sighed, and approached her face, their noses almost touching each other, and asked:-"Babe ... I recognize an attitude like yours very well. How are you feeling?"

She looked at him with an inexpressive look, but then the first tears started to appear slowly from her eyes, and she buried again her face in his chest.

Snotlout couldn't see her so, it made him always feel so anxious ... and it made also hate himself for what he always had to do.

"Ruff ... my beauty ... would you like to tell me ... your nightmare?"

He expected to see soon his girl looking at him with shocked eyes, and then starting to whine in pain and to desperate so terribly, making his heart broken in two.

Instead, she didn't move, but stood in here position. He looked a less perplexed at her, confused a lot. He didn't know what to think or do.

But then, soft moans escaped from her throat, and she tightened him more.

He realized it, and stated to feel so much guilty.

He was making her sadder ... he was so stupid and so careless, he thought. He was really stupid like a yak if he couldn't manage to find a solution for his own loved Ruffnut.

He was so stupid, so terrible, a so awful boy.

How could he do something like this, how?! He was so stupid, there was no doubt.

He thought that even Bucket could do better than him. And this was something absolutely ... evident.

And evidence hard like a stone and crystal clear as a mirror.

As he tightened her more, he felt the necessity to look away, probably because he wasn't neither helping her. He was just doing another stupid and useless stupidity as usual.

But then, another thought arrived firmly in his mind.

He remembered he had to do this also for her own good. As adults do with kids, they could be hard, but if it necessary, they don't really care so much about it.

So he stopped to blame himself, and concentrated all his thoughts on her.

The blond girl's tears grew more, and the moans became louder.

Then, she started to murmur something.

"It's too bad! Too bad!"

He sighed, and brought her nearer, making her rose her head and looking at him tearfully.

"I ... I ... Oh, babe!", she said, crying more and more.

He hugged her again softly, and then lowered his face, and touched her red cheek with his, rubbing it delicately.

She kept to cry silently, looking at the sky.

Inside her head, many thoughts, horrible and frightening fears made her feeling so miserable and so unnatural. Fears that were making her feel as if she was in another world.

"Ruff ... let's go there.", Snot said, nodding at the wall of the empty Academy.

She sobbed more, then slowly turned to him, and then where he was nodding, and then again at her boyfriend ... her so amazingly careful boyfriend.

After a few seconds, the two were sat against the wall, in each others arms, her head leaning on his shoulder, him watching her with a sort of reassuring look.

She didn't know what to do ... she was feeling just so bad and nothing else.

"It's bad, Snotty! So bad!"

"I kn-... try to say it, beauty. I have to hear this.", he said sweetly.

She kept to sob, looking down at her lap.

Sobbed a lot, but Snotlout's waiting and reassuringly expression didn't change.

"Ok ... It's bad ... But ... I'll tell you it, Snotty. I'll tell you it."

He looked at her, and felt a bit relieved inside him. But there wasn't anything to be happy, right now.

But also, and he knew it perfectly, surely he wasn't the type of boyfriend that could let his girlfriend become sadder due his attention. Strange if you say this about Snotlout Jorgenson ... but actually it was true.

So he let her sit besides him, and put his arms around her waist, bringing her nearer him.

"Start it."

"Ok.", she said, sniffling.

_After the telling_

Snotlout looked speechless at the girl, who wasn't crying anymore, but her face was still the same she had until that moment, completely red, eyes included, due her hard and necessary outburst.

Snotlout looked terribly. He felt like his mind was falling from his head, and suddenly a black hole was at its place, making him feel a sensation so ... terrible.

So he looked at Ruffnut, who looked at him with her look. In the moment her eyes met his expression, she gulped and started to look more worried for her boyfriend.

"O..."

Snotlout's croak was now like a goose's, when it is forcedly feed so that its liver can be tasted in a very, very delicious way.

The words died in his mouth, trying hardly to climb his tongue and to reach the lips and then jump out of his mouth and be heard in the air as a bird's notes.

The Jorgenson boy's head started to feel so much terrible thoughts, that he felt he was slowly reaching the already said black hole, losing everything in it.

But Snotlout was strong. He was one of the many Vikings of Berk who knew very well what strength was, and when use it in the right and only way. And also in that moment, he managed to remember it and to act in the way he had to act.

And this meant, letting all his thoughts taking life in his words and be heard clearly from anyone.

"Oh ... Oh Ruff! ... Ruff, I ... It ... It is a ... oh, it... monstrosity! And ... Oh, My poor ... My poor Ruff!", Snotlout exclaimed totally shocked.

The Jorgenson boy couldn't tell what he was feeling, because now the shocked thoughts made him more frightened and speechless.

He knew that sensation, but it only made him feel worse.

He started to think that maybe the most scared and shocked from their long and turbulent situation was right Ruffnut, and not just him.

"Oh, sweetie ... come here.", Snotlout said, and so her wet face was pressed delicately against his chest, his chin on her helmet.

Her moans made him more uncomfortable, as she hid her face in her hands. And her tears ... were almost transferring on Snot's face, as he felt water in his own eyes.

He knew she took care so much about him, but he also knew she couldn't get any support... she was suffering due him, that was an absolute truth.

So sweet and suffering Ruffnut ... he wouldn't let inside him anything that could make him think the opposite. She was so, and he couldn't be happier to think ... to know this!

"Oh Snotty ... I want you save near me!", she said between her moans.

He looked at her, and stroked gently her waist with his hand.

"I was so scared ... I couldn't sleep for two days ... I think probably I was too scared of falling asleep. I didn't want to come back to that situation! It was ... so horrible ... so real!"

Snotlout sighed again.

"I also ... I..."

"You also?", Snot asked carefully.

"I ... nothing. Nothing."

"No, babe, tell me. What were you saying?"

She looked with her red eyes (who almost made Snot gulp) becoming bigger.

Snotlout looked concerned and frightened, as he rarely was in those situations, at his poor girlfriend, and when tears came again, he soon said:-"No, no, wait! ... Ruff, don't say anything ... do not say anything! Stay calm and just calm! Calm down, my dear Ruff ...", he said comfortably, and stroked delicately her wet cheek.

Then, he put her on his lap, and kept to stroke her.

The two stood so for a while, with Hookfang watching all the time if someone was coming there to disturb (even if ... "involuntarily") the sad moment.

But also the red dragon couldn't stand to see the poor Ruffnut so, and he was wishing so much to do something.

"It wasn't a so beautiful thought ... I wanna just you save near me too, Ruff.", he said, rubbing his nose against her temple.

Her tears and sobs made him look so terribly.

His big hand stroked more sweetly her back, only to make her feel better.

Someone could think he was going to take an advantage on her ...

No.

He knew what to do, and what to say.

After some minutes of stroking and thinking, the big boy whispered delicately something.

"Ruff ... I've already passed this situation. And I came out of it thanks to you too. I know how to deal with this. Let me return the favour to you, now."

She looked at him again, this time with a questioning look.

"You can tell your family that you are going to pass the day in the forest tomorrow. They won't say anything, since you and your brother are used to do this when you pass a terrible time."

At the mention of her brother, Ruff almost winced nervously, feeling other ... uncomfortable thoughts about him ...

But Snot didn't notice anything.

"And instead, you'll come at my house.", he said finally.

She looked more confused now.

"No, don't worry, my parents won't be at home tomorrow, since they said me they'd go to help the Larsons. And after that, they'd go to the Svensons' house. So, we'll be just you, me ... and Hookfang, if you want him too."

She looked at him with a speechless look.

"I'm doing this because you need me near you now. I'm the only one who can help you, the only one."

Those words that many times were heard by people as a sign of selfishness and arrogance, now were used sincerely, as a sign of affect and worry.

She was still a bit concerned, and she couldn't say anything.

If she could, she'd already refused his propose, but at least she said:-"Ok ... Tomorrow, then. I'll come."

And after that, she managed to give him a tearfully little smile.

"Thanks a lot, babe! You're my greatest friend, really!"

He smiled a bit, and then approached her cheek ... giving on it a lovely and reassuringly kiss.

* * *

"So, alone in the forest? Well ... fine, it's ok, I think. Not, I'm sure, it's really fine!", Tuffnut said, watching his sister nodding silently as she was packing a small bag for the day after.

When all was done, she walked towards the door to go in the kitchen, and turned towards her brother.

The two stared at each other without saying anything, their classical "twin looks" on their faces.

She seemed ok now, calm and relaxed.

Tuff knew she wasn't actually so, but he had faith in the fact that every time they went in the forest for a while, they always managed to solve their problems. Well, not totally, but these little trips always helped a lot.

Tuff wanted absolutely to say something. He wanted absolutely to do something. Something important, absolutely important.

But he knew also that he had to make her happy, so he had just to ... leave her do something she liked.

* * *

Tuffnut Thorston was a boy who needed to think in absolutely calm and by a certain way.

Yes ... Tuffnut Thorston wanted to spend his time ... thinking!

But not about something stupid or awesome.

No, he needed to think about the most unexpected and worrying thing: his sister.

Her reaction to the stormy night made him feel as if he was now in another house, with another sister.

She couldn't be sane, absolutely, she had a problem.

Saying that one of the Thorston twins was actually scared by a stormy night, at the point to hid in the blankets and screaming like a baby afraid of the dark was like to say Fishlegs Ingerman could manage to cut off Dagur's head in two seconds.

Anything could make him reflect so anxiously. He wasn't the type of person who actually cared to think about something like the Island's problems, or how to take under control dragons.

But when the problem was really nearer him, he needed to be absolutely calm and isolated enough to try to find out something.

And actually, he needed to do this for his own sanity. Because he was sure he was totally getting crazy like Toothless with an eel in his stomach.

Never he thought so much about his sister, feeling all confusing and various thoughts, as he never felt.

Ruffnut ... his crazy and almost equal sister ... frightened by a storm.

At the beginning he thought it was a nightmare; but then it was the pure and shocking reality.

It gave him an entire night without he cold sleep. Instead, he trembled like a leaf and stood like a stone, paralyzed from the terrible shock he had.

Since he was born, he knew how he and his sister lived ... in a single, special and fantastic lifestyle ...

And if this lifestyle had a so big twist ... he could just tell that ... the most horrible sickness of ever hit his sister.

What he has seen was something absolutely abnormal ...

And that could seriously making even someone like him crazy ... a lot.

And since he was Tuffnut Thorston ... things could go just in a way.

A very particular way ...

**Hope you liked it! In the next, we'll see a chapter totally focused on the two secret lovers.**

**No Tuff, no Hiccup, just them. I'll try to make it as realistic as I can.**

**Hope you liked everything, and please, try to give a look also on my other stories!**

**Thanks again, you are great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	23. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Ehy everybody!**

**Here is Hiccupisnotuseless, and yes, this is a quick and VERY IMPORTANT note about my story, Happiness in Trouble, the story I care most between all my works!**

**First of all, I wanna thank ALL the wonderful readers and writers of this story, who helped me a lot in all the time I passed on fanfiction, by reading my works and by letting me chatting with them about other things in the PMs, and most of all, for the HELP they gave to me!**

**This note if for letting you know that … I am going to REPUBLISH this story again, to remedy to a lot of things that went wrong during the writing. You see, from a lot of time I had a serious writer's block, who made me fell so sad and useless about this work, and I didn't want to delete it and abandon it. I deeply care for the story, cause it is something … something … so special to me, that I don't want to give up before being sure of not continuing. And if I won't continue it even after this, I hope you will not be too angry or sad; it's the life of an author, and even I cannot change it.**

**Also, due to one correction, now the comments for a chapter went to the chapter before. This because the 8****th**** chapter originally was a note, but when I deleted it, the comments for chapter 9 went to chapter 8, the reviews for chapter 10 to chapter 9 and so on … I need to fix it too!**

**For this, I am going to rewrite the chapters, adding something more and revisiting eventual errors.**

**I … I am sincerely thankful to all of my readers, especially to HideousZippleback, my dear HideousZippleback, who was the first author who talked with me and agreed to help me with the language.**

**And of course, also thank you to all the others who reviewed and fell sincerely in love with my work, it gave me the happiest feeling, I will never forget it!  
**

**Thanks to .99, who was one of the more enthusiastic followers and readers of this work! Thanks for all your support, I enjoyed very much your messages. Wherever you are now, Thanks!**

**Thanks to DigiDragonLover, the second author who enjoyed my story. I am really happy you liked it; I hope you'll find the time to read and review again my work!**

**And also, many, many, MANY times THANK YOU to Lakota1152; Ctza7; Edge-of-Bizarre; 123, UndertheWillowTrees; Dissidia180 and GuardianDragon98, THANK YOU to all of you for the support.**

**I am so happy you enjoyed my work; and I hope you'll enjoy It again!**

**See you soon, I hope!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


End file.
